La Bestia del Norte
by AleeraWeasley
Summary: Hermione Granger se ve obligada a casarse con Ron Weasley, al que apodan la Bestia, para salvar a su familia de la ruina. Lo que no sabe es que su esposo tiene un pasado oscuro que pondrá en peligro sus vidas...
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Este es mi primer fic, llevaba bastante tiempo en mi cabeza y por fin me he decidido a escribirlo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Prólogo

Una vez la había hecho prometer que por nada del mundo entrase en el bosque. Pero en esa ocasión había sido él el que la había arrastrado hasta allí, todo aquello era culpa suya, tendría que haberlo supuesto desde el primer asesinato, tal vez así, no hubiese puesto en peligro la vida de la mujer que tanto amaba, y hubiese podido salvar a las otras muchachas.

-Mi amor, por favor, perdóname.-Le susurró mientras se paraban en un pequeño claro.-Cuando me di cuenta de lo importantes que eras para mí, me prometí que te protegería y no he sabido cumplirlo.

-No te preocupes.-Le contestó ella.-Si vamos a morir, lo haremos juntos.

Se acercaron el uno al otro para darse su último beso, cuando oyeron los cascos del caballo que los perseguía. Y de repente apareció, iluminado por la luz de la luna, aquel que reclamaba por sus vidas, el Jinete de la Muerte…


	2. La Noticia

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capitulo 1

La Noticia

Londres, 8 de abril de 1753

El día había amanecido nublado, algo completamente normal en aquella época y en aquella ciudad. Los dueños de los distintos negocios iban abriendo sus locales, a la espera de que aquel fuese un día provechoso y lleno de ganancias.

Mientras, una joven noble aún dormía profundamente, hasta que los gritos de sus padres discutiendo la despertaron. Se giró en la cama y suspiró, últimamente eso ocurría tan a menudo que ya debería estar acostumbrada. Preguntándose el porqué de la discusión esta vez, llamó a su doncella para que la ayudase a arreglarse.

-Katie, ¿tienes alguna idea de porque están discutiendo otra vez mis padres?-Le preguntó a su doncella.

-No Hermione, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, serán cosas de casados.-Le respondió Katie. Hermione sonrió, le gustaba la manera en la que Katie le quitaba importancia a todo, tal vez por eso le caía tan bien.

Aún recordaba cuando sus padres la contrataron, había sido hacía cinco años, su nana había muerto y Hermione necesitaba urgentemente a alguien que supiese peinarla y prepararla. Katie era apenas una muchacha de catorce años, con el pelo castaño muy largo, y con unos ojos del color de la miel, que había perdido a su madre siendo pequeña y su padre la había dejado con su tía para que la cuidase, pero era tan madura y responsable que la señora Granger no había dudado en contratarla, y al ser sólo un año mayor que Hermione habían congeniado muy bien las dos. Gracias a Katie había conseguido superar en poco tiempo la muerte de su nana y se había ganado a una gran amiga.

Después de unas cuantas quejas por parte de Katie hacia el indomable de su pelo, bajó al comedor, donde estaba Marie, la cocinera, llevando los bollos que acababa de hacer junto con el resto de ricos manjares que había ya sobre la enorme mesa.

-Buenos días, señorita Hermione.-Le dijo alegremente la mujer.

-Buenos días Marie, ¿sabes porque mis padres están discutiendo otra vez?-Le preguntó un tanto molesta, pues desde el comedor los gritos se oían más fuertes, aunque era incapaz de comprender lo que decían.

-No señorita, lo siento.-Le respondió disgustada, por tener que darle una respuesta negativa.

-Oh, no te preocupes.-Le contestó Hermione sonriéndole mientras se sentaba.-Ya me enteraré más tarde.

Terminó de desayunar justo en el momento en el que sus padres salían del despacho. Su madre tenía el pelo recogido en un moño alto, y se podían ver unas pocas canas entre todo el pelo castaño, los ojos avellana, que normalmente resplandecían de felicidad, habían perdido ese brillo y estaban rojos como si hubiese llorado, además llevaba su precioso vestido verde arrugado, como si lo hubiese agarrado con mucha fuerza, pero eso no evitaba que resaltará su bonita figura. Su padre en cambio, tenía cara de aceptación, como si ya hubiese aceptado que algo inevitable fuese a pasar. El poco pelo que no estaba cubierto por canas también era castaño, sus ojos eran de un marrón pardo, vestía unos pantalones y una casaca negros y una camisa blanca, y aún podían apreciarse ligeramente los tonificados brazos que poseía de su juventud. Y es que, a pesar de estar en la cuarentena, ambos se conservaban muy bien.

Hermione se parecía muchos a los dos, había heredado el pelo castaño y con rizos, y los ojos de su padre, mientras que la figura era como la de su madre, ambas tenían una estatura media, un poco anchas de caderas y con la cintura pequeña, todo en proporción. En cuanto al carácter había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y su pasión por los libros, y por parte de su padre el orgullo, la testarudez y el fuerte carácter que más de una vez les había llevado a tener discusiones fuertes, aunque echando la vista a esos días atrás, debía reconocer que su madre también tenía su carácter.

Nada mas mirar la cara de su madre, supo que algo no andaba bien, parecía estar entre enfada, decepcionada y triste, y si Hermione sabía una cosa era que Jean Granger siempre estaba contenta y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando Jean miró a su hija se dio cuenta de que si no se iba a su cuarto le terminaría contando lo que pasaba, pero su marido le había hecho prometer que se lo contaría más tarde, así que, con la intención de no preocupar a su hija se fue escaleras arriba.

-¡Mamá, espera! ¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó Hermione muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes.-Le dijo su padre.-Es que, bueno, acaba de enterarse que tuve que vender un broche que le regalé cuando nos comprometimos para poder pagar la cantidad que corresponde este mes de la deuda.-Le mintió.-Y bueno, ¿no ibas a salir con Hannah?

-Si.-Le contestó Hermione todavía pensativa.-Va a venir a recogerme con Neville y con Ernie.

-Oh, vale, espero que lo paséis bien.-Le contestó mientras sonreía.

-Sí, yo también lo espero.-Le contestó ella mientras se contagiaba de la sonrisa de su padre.

Cuando el timbre sonó a las diez en punto, Richard Granger se encontraba en su despacho pensando en lo que había hecho, definitivamente, se merecía que su mujer le odiase y también se merecería cuando su hija también lo hiciese, pero no le había quedado otra solución, no podía permitir que por culpa de sus deudas toda su familia se quedase en la calle. Miró por la ventana y vio a su hija reunirse con su amiga, que iba con su prometido y su primo. No había tenido el valor de decírselo, quería que disfrutase de su último día en Londres, ya lloraría y se lamentaría después.

Cuando Hermione salió, se encontró a una sonriente Hannah nada más verla la abrazó con efusividad.

-¡Hermione! Oh Dios mío, no sabes las ganas que tenía de hablar contigo, no hemos podido hacerlos desde la fiesta de mi compromiso y ya han pasado tres días.-Le dijo Hannah.

-Si primita, pero primero deja que los caballeros saludemos, ¿no?-le preguntó Ernie mientras se adelantaba y besaba la mano de Hermione.-Como siempre es un placer verte Hermione.

-¿Tu un caballero? No me hagas reír Ernie, el único caballero que hay por aquí es mi prometido, ¿verdad que si, cielo?-Repuso Hannah, mirando a su prometido con adoración.

-Sí por supuesto.-Contestó Neville mientras besaba la mano que antes también había besado Ernie.-Me alegro de verte Hermione.

-Yo también, no sabéis las ganas que tenía de salir de casa, es lo malo de que seas de mis pocas amigas todavía no casadas.

-Pero eso no será por mucho tiempo, dentro de cuatro meses seré la Señora Longbottom.-Le contestó Hannah.

Y así se puso a contarle lo que había pasado desde el día que habían formalizado su compromiso ante la sociedad, que si preparativos, invitaciones, el vestido que llevaría... Mientras la observaba hablar, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba su amiga de su prometido. Hannah y Hermione habían sido amigas desde pequeñas, un día, cuando ambas tenían quince años, vieron como la muy mayor concesa Longbottom se mudaba desde el tranquilo campo para que su único nieto se pudiese relacionar con la nobleza de la ciudad y esperaba, como ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, que pudiese comprometerse. Unos días más tarde los tres habían coincidido en una fiesta que había organizado la condesa para celebrar su traslado y desde entonces se hicieron muy amigos, aunque al final la amistad que tenían Neville y Hanna se había convertido en amor, así que cuando Hannah había llegado a la mayoría de edad le había propuesto matrimonio sin dudarlo.

Neville les había contado que fue criado por su abuela, porque sus padres habían sido secuestrados y utilizados como conejillos de Indias de una máquina de torturas que una demente llamada Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido había construido, finalmente ambos habían sido mandados a Australia como castigo, y los padres de Neville quedaron tan afectados que no reconocían ni a su propio hijo, por lo que no pudieron seguir ejerciendo su papel entre la nobleza y el título de conde había pasado a Neville. Hermione recordaba como las dos habían llorado mientras que a Neville se le escapaban pequeñas lágrimas, y de esta manera, ella y Hannah habían abrazado a Neville dándole su apoyo. Y ahora que les veía a los dos tan contentos e ilusionados con su compromiso, no podía dejar de alegrarse por ellos.

Queriendo dejarles un poco de intimidad, dejó que la adelantasen hasta ponerse a la altura de Ernie. Habían sido pocas las veces que le había visto pues vivía en el campo y pasaba temporadas muy cortas en la ciudad, y sólo para visitar a su prima favorita, como él decía, pero debía reconocer que era un hombre muy simpático y extrovertido, lo descubrió cuando Hannah y Neville les pidieron que fueran sus carabinas.

-Me encanta ver a mi prima tan feliz, Neville es un buen hombre, se que cuidará bien de ella, y además hemos congeniado muy bien.-Le comentó.

-Sí, yo también me alegro, aun me acuerdo de las largas conversaciones que he tenido con Hannah acerca de sus sentimientos y de los de Neville.-Le contestó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione miró hacia adelante y no pudo evitar sonreír, un mechón del pelo rubio de su amiga se había salido de su elegante moño, debido al viento primaveral que soplaba, y Neville con toda su caballerosidad intentaba sujetárselo con una horquilla, cuando por fin lo consiguió, rodeó la cara de Hannah con sus manos y le dio un leve beso en los labios. En ese instante Ernie carraspeó y ambos se separaron muy sonrojados, Hermione se rió mientras sus amigos enrojecían aún más, pero pudo ver el brillo de felicidad completa en los ojos azules de su amiga y el de amor profundo en los marrones de Neville. Hermione esperaba poder estar así de enamorada algún día.

Llegó a casa justo para la hora de comer, según de comentó Olivia, el ama de llaves, sus padres estaba esperándola.

-Lamento el retraso, es que Hannah tenía muchas cosas que contarme sobre su compromiso.-Dijo nada más entrar en el comedor.

-Oh, no te preocupes hija, acabamos de sentarnos a la mesa.-Le respondió su madre, que tenía el mismo aspecto que le había visto esta mañana.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien? No te veo buena cara y esta mañana…-Pero no la dejó terminar.

-Estoy perfectamente, de verdad. Y ahora vamos a comer.-Dijo concluyendo así la conversación.

Después de comer, Hermione se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba en piano que le regaló su padre cuando tenía siete años y con el que había aprendido a tocar una canción entera. Le encantaba tocar, la hacía sentir tranquila, se sentía como cuando leía un libro, sentía que se transportaba a otro lugar, a otro mundo, donde todo era posible y sólo había sitio para ser feliz. En ese mundo feliz se encontraba cuando su padre la llamó.

-Hermione ve al despacho, tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo seriamente.

Lo primero que vio nada más entrar fue a su madre llorando, rápidamente fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que ha ocurrido esta mañana? ¡Que alguien haga el favor de contarme algo!-Dijo gritando.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí y entonces su padre habló.

-Verás hija, sabes que por culpa de mi adicción al juego tenemos muchas deudas, y el poco dinero que nos quedaba se ha acabado. Para no perder la casa no me ha quedado más remedio que comprometerte a cambio de una gran suma de dinero.

-¿Comprometerme?-No podía creerlo, su padre había hecho un trueque con ella, la había vendido, se giró para ver a su madre, y pudo comprender porque su padre lo había hecho, no podía dejar a su madre en la calle.-Y se puede saber con quién voy a casarme y cuando.

-Estas comprometida con…- Su padre dudó.

-¿Con quién? ¡Dímelo!-Le suplicó Hermione.

-Con… la Bestia…


	3. La Despedida

**Mi idea era actualizar una vez por semana, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones y he tenido un ataque de inspiración aqui os dejo e siguiente capitulo.**

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capitulo 2

La despedida

Hermione se encontraba inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía creer lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, ella no podía casarse con ese hombre, simplemente no podía. Según lo que sabía, la Bestia era un despiadado y cruel hombre cuya familia gobernaba la mayoría de las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Tan bárbaros eran sus crímenes, que incluso habían salido en el periódico londinense, causando así el inicio de los rumores y de su mote. Todo el mundo sabía de él y cuando hacía unas semanas salió el anuncio de que buscaba esposa para que le diese herederos el caos se había desatado, todas las nobles familias habían comprometido a sus hijas para evitarles tan horroroso destino, excepto claro, su familia, Hermione no había podido comprometerse y no porque no tuviese pretendientes, sino porque al tener tantas deudas no habían podido pagar la dote, y los que estaban dispuestos a casarse con ella, se habían visto obligados a renunciar a ese compromiso por la prohibición que ejercieron sus familias. Y ahora ese hombre había pagado por ella, para casarse con ella, realmente debía estar muy desesperado por tener un heredero.

-Hermione, por favor, di algo hija.-Le suplicaba su padre.

Hermione aún se sentía incapaz de decir una sola palabra, quería que todo aquello fuese solo una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla de la que quería despertarse lo más pronto posible, pero como suele suceder aquello no era una pesadilla, era muy real, y se encontraba aterrada.

-Cariño.-La llamó su madre.-No nos odies, por favor…-Se trabó y empezó a llorar.

En ese instante, Hermione reaccionó, abrazó a su madre y se puso a llorar sobre su regazo, como cuando era una niña.

-¿Por qué… porque lo habéis hecho?-Sollozaba.- ¿Por qué me habéis comprometido con ese hombre?

-No nos quedó otro remedio.-Le dijo su padre, con la voz tomada, odiaba ver a su hija llorar.-Si no pagábamos la deuda esta semana nos echarían de nuestra casa.

De repente algo se iluminó en la cabeza de la pobre muchacha.

- ¿Cuánto hace que firmaste este compromiso? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes esto?-Preguntó Hermione, había dejado de llorar y parecía muy enfadada.

-Hace un mes que está mandando cartas a las familias de las muchachas casaderas, todas con respuesta negativa, y cuando la carta llegó aquí parecía desesperado, preguntaba si yo también había prometido a mi hija para evitar que se casase con él, le respondí la verdad, que estábamos llenos de deudas y que no había podido pagar la dote, y que, además nadie estaba lo bastante loco como para aceptar nuestras enormes deudas. Pensé que con esa respuesta diría que no, que no aceptaría ese compromiso, pero su respuesta fue muy diferente, me dijo que él se comprometía a pagar nuestras deudas y a darnos una pequeña cantidad de dinero para poder seguir viviendo, si yo aceptaba que tú te casases con él, iba a contestarle que no cuando me llegó una carta del banco diciendo que este mes era el último plazo para pagar que nos daban, así que acepté.

Cuando su padre terminó, todo el enfado de Hermione desapareció, entendía el porqué de su padre al comprometerla con un hombre que no conocía, ella misma reconocía que en su situación también lo hubiese hecho, y aunque sabía que aquella decisión cambiaría su futuro, comprendió que su sacrificio valdría la pena con tal de no dejar a su familia en la calle. Pero cuando recordaba con quién la había comprometido su ira volvía a crecer.

-Papá, entiendo perfectamente tu postura, y que esto era lo único que podías hacer, pero ¿comprometerme con la Bestia? ¿Es que acaso quieres quedarte sin hija?-Le preguntó.-Sabes los rumores que corren acerca de ese hombre.

-Los rumores son sólo eso, rumores.-La interrumpió.

-Papá, ¡ese hombre es un asesino! Si hay rumores acerca de un acto tan grave por algo será, y no me digas que se los han inventado una viejas alcahuetas para pasar el rato, porque nadie bromea con algo tan serio.-Le espetó ella.- Además, ¿se puede saber porque no me lo habíais dicho hasta ahora?

-Eso quiero saber yo.- dijo su madre.- Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta esta mañana.

-Bueno… eso es porque…- Balbuceaba su padre nervioso.-Porque te vas hoy.

-¿Qué?-Gritaron tanto la madre como la hija.- Pero ¿cómo puedes decirme el mismo día que me voy?-Siguió gritando Hermione, mientras su madre respiraba con dificultad intentando asimilar lo que su marido estaba diciendo.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero si te lo hubiese dicho antes se que hubieses ideado cualquier plan para escabullirte, como escaparte de casa o incluso casarte con bobo hijo de los Mclaggen y yo quería que disfrutases y salieses con tus amigas.

-Cormac no es bobo, y el si estaría encantado de casarse conmigo. Además de haberlo sabido hubiese aprovechado al máximo mis últimos días de libertad y deberías saber que yo nunca me hubiese escapado de casa.-Le espetó Hermione.

-Precisamente por eso estaría encantado de casarse contigo, porque es bobo, ¿sabes porque ya no viene a visitarte? Porque sus padres le han prohibido que se case contigo, porque si lo hace le desheredarán y todo por las dudas de nuestra familia.-Terminó su padre.

Hermione ya sabía eso, el mismo Cormac se lo había confirmado en una de sus cartas cuando ella le preguntó porque había dejado de visitarla, pero escucharlo dolía, además, había mantenido la esperanza de que con el tiempo pudiesen recuperarse, aunque sabía que era imposible porque sus deudas eran demasiado grandes, y así ella podría casarse con quien quisiese, pero a partir de ese día sabía que ya no podría cumplir su sueño de casarse enamorada, ya nunca sería libre. Volvió a notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-La carta.-Continuó su padre.- también decía que cuando engendres dos o tres herederos, por si acaso alguno muriese, serás libre de volver a casa, serán cinco o seis años como mucho.

Hermione miró a su padre.- ¿Y abandonar a mis hijos? Aunque sean de esa Bestia yo soy su madre y no pienso dejarles allí con él, aunque me muera por dentro, aunque odie estar allí, me quedaré por ellos.-Terminó Hermione, con tanta decisión, que Richard estuvo seguro de que ni la Bestia se negaría a ese acuerdo, es más, estaba seguro de que su hija sería un dolor de cabeza permanente para la Bestia, por lo menos, hasta que consiguiesen llevarse bien, si es que podían.

-Y bueno, aún no me has dicho en qué momento me voy a ir.-Dijo Hermione más resignada a la idea de marcharse.

-Bueno, según me puso en la carta, su segundo al mando y una pequeña guardia llegarán a lo largo de la tarde de hoy. Así que será mejor que empieces a preparar tu equipaje y dile a Katie que prepare también el suyo, porque se va contigo.-Le ordenó su padre.

Hermione, al saber que Katie iría con ella, se aminó bastante, por lo menos ya no estaría sola ante un montón de desconocidos y tendría con quien desahogarse.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde tanto Hermione como Katie ya tenían hecho el equipaje y se habían preparado con su ropa de viaje, que consistía en un vestido con capa que abrigaba pero sin llegar a ser muy pesado e incómodo de llevar.

-Menos mal que el verano está llegando, he oído que en la Tierras Altas hace mucho frío en invierno, y no tienes ni un solo vestido apto para esas condiciones, pero no te preocupes, le encargaré a Madame Malkin cinco vestidos y te los mandaré en cuanto estén listos.-Le dijo su madre, parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.-Y lo mismo digo por ti Katie, no pienso permitir que ninguna de las dos muera de frío. ¿Hay algún color que prefiráis?

-Muchas gracias señora, es muy amable y no se preocupe, cualquier color estará bien.-Le contesto Katie conmovida, no se esperaba ese detalle.

-No me las des, tú vas a cuidar de mi hija en ese sitio horrible, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además sabes que te aprecio como si fueses otra hija.-Le contestó la señora Granger.

Katie iba a contestar, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que Hermione, Katie y la señora Granger dieran un brinco. La hora de despedirse había llegado. Cuando Olivia abrió la puerta, un hombre con el pelo negro azabache muy despeinado y unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda, les sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, soy Harry Potter, el segundo al mando y hombre de confianza del señor Weasley, esta será la casa de los señores Granger me imagino.-Se presentó.

-Si claro, pase, le estábamos esperando.-Le contestó Olivia.

Harry Potter era un hombre alto y musculoso, de cara tan amable y una sonrisa tan sincera que aunque no querían, todos los que se encontraban en el vestíbulo no pudieron evitar relajarse enseguida, y también era joven, Hermione supuso que tendría más o menos la misma edad que Neville. Llevaba una casaca parecida a la de su padre pero azul oscuro que conseguía resaltar sus músculos, por debajo se podía vislumbrar una camisa blanca, los pantalones y las botas de montar eran negros. Realmente no parecía un bárbaro escocés, aunque puede que esa situación cambiase una vez llegasen a su destino.

-Señor Potter es un placer, yo soy Richard Granger y estas son mi esposa Jean, mi hija Hermione y su doncella Katie. Le estábamos esperando.-Le contestó nervioso el señor Granger.

-Encantado de conocerla señora Granger.-Saludó mientras la besaba en la mano.-Es un placer señorita Hermione, créame cuando le digo que todos están deseosos de conocerla, sobre todo mi esposa.

-¿Su esposa?-No pudo evitar preguntar Hermione.

-Sí, Ginevra es la hermana pequeña de su futuro esposo, y su futura cuñada, está realmente encantada con la idea.-Le contestó Harry intentando darle ánimos. "Bueno, "pensó Hermione "por lo menos alguien se alegra de esta situación".

-Le parece si usted y yo vamos al despacho para ultimar los últimos detalles, señor Potter, me encantaría saber donde se encuentra exactamente el castillo del señor Weasley.-Le dijo el señor Granger.

-Sí, por supuesto. Pues verá, se encuentra en...-Le contestó mientras ambos se dirigían al despacho.

-Bueno cielo, cuídate mucho, y recuerda que eres fuerte, no dejes que ese hombre te haga sentir de menos nunca, ¿me lo prometes?-Le dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo prometo mamá, te echaré mucho de menos, y no te preocupes, puede que termine echándome cuando vea que no soy la esposa sumisa que él espera.

-Te mucho cuidado, y recuerda, no le enfades, ya sabes lo que es capaz de hacer, y no quiero que te haga daño.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, estaré bien.-En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Harry, seguido del señor Granger salieron de él.-Te quiero mucho mamá.

-Es hora de irse.-Anunció Harry, mientras observaba el abrazo entre las dos mujeres, escena que le recordó a la que montaban su esposa y su suegra cada vez que se despedían.

-Si ya voy.-Le contestó Hermione mientras se dirigía a su padre.-Te quiero mucho papá, espero veros pronto.-Se despidió mientras salía por la puesta detrás de Harry, con Katie siguiéndola.

Al lado del carruaje había cuatro hombres, serían la guardia supuso Hermione. Se subieron al carruaje con la ayuda de Harry, mientras sus padres, Olivia, Marie y otras dos doncellas salían a la puerta a despedirse.

-No te olvides de escribir una carta por semana mínimo, no, espera ¡mejor dos!-Le gritó su madre antes de que el carruaje empezase a moverse.

Y así, mientras anochecía en las calles de Londres y las pocas personas que quedaban en la calle se dirigían a sus casas después de un duro día de trabajo, Hermione miraba su amada ciudad, preguntándose cuando volvería a verla, cuando volvería a ver a sus padres, y sobre todo, que le deparaba el destino a partir de ese momento, porque después del cambio que había dado su vida en un solo día, podía esperarse cualquier cosa. Solamente suplicaba que su padre tuviese razón y que los rumores fuesen sólo eso, rumores.


	4. El Viaje

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 3

El Viaje

Hacía un rato que había anochecido, el cielo se había despejado, y la luna alumbraba tenuemente el camino. De vez en cuando se oía la voz de los hombres de la guardia, pero no se llegaba a entender bien lo que decían. Hermione se encontraba viendo el nocturno paisaje por la ventana, no había mucho más que hacer en esa situación, además no le había dado tiempo a recoger ninguno de sus abundantes libros.

Siguieron por un rato más el camino, las nubes habían tapado la luna por lo que la oscuridad era absoluta, pero el carruaje no daba muestras de que fuese a parar para descansar.

-¿No vamos a parar a descansar?-Preguntó Hermione un tanto agobiada después de estar dos horas metida en el carruaje.

-No, lo siento.-Le contestó Harry.-El viaje es largo, estamos a una semana, y mi señor nos pidió que volviésemos cuanto antes.

-Pero entonces, ¿no van ustedes a dormir en una semana?-Exclamó Hermione horrorizada, su futuro marido era un auténtico bárbaro si en verdad había dado aquella orden.

-Oh, por supuesto que vamos a dormir, pero esta noche no.-Le contesto Harry, en un intento de que se relajara.-Mañana al atardecer llegaremos a Cambridge y allí alquilaremos habitaciones para todos. No tiene porqué preocuparse. Intente dormir un poco.

Hermione nunca antes había dormido en un carruaje, la verdad es que nunca había ido tan lejos como tener que dormir fuera de su casa, sin contar las ocasiones que había ido a casa de Hannah a dormir. El corazón de dio un brinco, ya no podría ayudar a su amiga con los preparativos de su boda, ni podría ser su carabina, ni siquiera sabía si podría estar presente en tan importante día, con lágrimas en los ojos y con la sensación de que iba a dormir muy poco debido al traqueteo del carruaje, se tumbó, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para merecer semejante destino.

Los débiles rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana del carruaje la despertaron, se incorporó y comprobó que apenas estaba amaneciendo, gimió internamente, el día se le iba a hacer muy largo, no le sorprendió ver que Katie seguía dormida, tenía el sueño muy profundo, y no pudo evitar sentir celos, ella también quería dormir, y a ser posible no despertar nunca a aquella horrible pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida.

-Buenos días señorita Granger.-La saludó felizmente Harry.-No sabía que fuese usted tan madrugadora.

-Y no suelo serlo.-Le espetó ella irritada, dormir poco hacía que no pudiese controlar su carácter.- ¡Pero este condenado carruaje no tiene unas míseras cortinas para evitar que la luz del día me despierte!-Normalmente era educada y solía controlar su carácter, pero aquella mañana no iba a hacerlo.

-¿Tiene hambre?-Le preguntó intentando cambiar de tema y esperando que se le pasase el enfado, mientras le tendía una pequeña cesta.-Tiene fruta y algunos bollos, creo que serán suficientes para las dos.

-Gracias.-Le contestó ella, a decir verdad estaba hambrienta.-Creo que ayer entre las prisas de preparar el equipaje y los nervios no cené.

-Pues entonces coma, y si se queda con más hambre avíseme y le acercaré otra cesta.

-Muchas gracias.-Le contestó amablemente, tal vez el estómago lleno pudiese ayudarla a no enfadarse tanto o por lo menos a no hacerlo con quien no se lo merecía.

Despertó a Katie para que pudiesen desayunar juntas, y así poder quejarse las dos, lo suficiente alto como para que lo hombres las oyeran, sobre cuando iban a poder estirar las piernas. Pero al no recibir contestación, imaginaron que no podrían hasta que no parasen por la noche.

Para el mediodía Hermione se encontraba completamente agobiada, llevaba horas metida en aquel carruaje, no había podido estirar las piernas, y se aburría mortalmente. Durante la mañana le había preguntado a Harry si tenía un libro o un periódico y así ayudar a Katie con sus lecciones para aprender a leer, las de escribir habían quedado prácticamente eliminadas mientras el viaje durase, pero con el traqueteo Katie se había mareado, y momentos después de tumbarse había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, había decidido no leer el periódico por si ella también se mareaba, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en su futuro marido. En realidad no sabía nada de él. No sabía qué edad tenía, en los periódicos nunca lo habían mencionado, ni tampoco cual era su aspecto. Seguramente tendría una horrible cicatriz en el rostro y de ahí que a todas las mujeres les pareciese tan horroroso y repulsivo que tenía que valerse del chantaje y del dinero para casarse y tener descendencia. Realmente debía necesitar un heredero urgentemente para tener que preparar una boda con tan poco tiempo, y por si eso fuera poco estaba lo de los asesinatos.

La primera noticia había salido cuando Hermione contaba con catorce años de edad, una mujer había sido encontrada muerta en las tierras de los Weasley, con múltiples signos de tortura, y resultó ser la amante de su futuro esposo, al principio la familia lo había negado, pero cuando, uno y dos años después, ocurrieron los otros dos asesinatos en las mismas circunstancias, la familia no pudo seguir negándolo. Recordó cómo, siguiendo las tradiciones escocesas, se le había practicado un juicio y había sido declarado inocente. Toda Gran Bretaña se encontraba aterrorizada con tales actos.

Se dio cuenta entonces que lo único que si sabía era su nombre, Ronald Weasley "la Bestia", reconocía que el nombre en sí intimidaba bastante, podía imaginárselo paseando por su oscuro y temible castillo, imponiendo su amenazante presencia en cada rincón.

La parada repentina del carruaje sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, y despertó a Katie, que se calló al suelo del susto. Cuando fue a preguntar por qué habían parado, se encontró con la cara de Harry.

-Señoritas, hemos llegado a Cambridge, ¿porqué no me acompañan a la posada? Así podrán estirar las piernas.-Les propuso.

Inmediatamente ambas asintieron y se bajaron del carruaje con dificultad, ya que se les habían quedado las piernas dormidas. Acompañaron a Harry hasta la posada más cercana y reservaron tres habitaciones, una para Hermione y Katie, otra para Harry y un hombre de la guardia, y la otra para los otros tres.

-Espero que tengan hambre, el dueño me ha dicho que hoy hay costillas de cordero con patatas asadas.-Les comentó Harry, mientras se oía rugir a su estómago.- ¿Porque no suben a asearse, mientras nosotros las esperaremos en el comedor?-Les preguntó mientras les daba la llave.-Es la habitación número 9.

-Si me parece buena idea, no tardaremos.-Le contestó Hermione, y junto con Katie, subieron a su cuarto.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar. Hermione estaba agotada, y eso que había estado todo el día en el carruaje, suponía que el traqueteo que producía también cansaba, y solo después de la cena se había dado cuenta de cuánto. La cena había estado riquísima, y por fin había podido conocer al resto de los hombres que formaban su guardia.

El primero que Harry le había presentado era Draco Malfoy, un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo más rubio que Hermione había visto en su vida, y con unos enormes ojos grises. Tenía la misma edad que Harry y al igual que éste, estaba casado desde hacía un año, con una mujer llamada Astoria. Cuando le contó en qué condiciones había llegado a las tierras de los Weasley, Hermione se había sorprendido. Los Malfoy eran una familia muy poderosa que se había enemistado con los Weasley cuando éstos empezaron a ganar poder, dinero y tierras hacía ya varias décadas. Un día, el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, había mandado a sus hombres que matasen todo el ganado de los Weasley y éstos en venganza quemaron los campos de trigo de los Malfoy. Pero con lo que no contaba ninguna de las dos familias, era con que sus hijos se harían amigos. Cuando su padre se enteró Draco fue terriblemente castigado, desesperado y con múltiples heridas, escapó hacia los terrenos de los Weasley, que aceptaron la amistad de sus hijos, y le acogieron como a uno más de la comunidad.

El siguiente se llamaba Dean Thomas un hombre también alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y los ojos marrones, pero lo que más le impactó fue su brillante sonrisa, que contrastaba con su morena piel. Dean había nacido y se había criado en las tierras de los Weasley, y cuando tuvo edad suficiente, se apuntó con Harry y con su mejor amigo al entrenamiento, que según dijeron, era dirigido por su futuro esposo en el castillo.

Luego estaba Seamus Finnigan que tenía el pelo castaño y con los ojos marrón claro, era algo más bajo que los demás pero también más fornido, era el mejor amigo de Dean, y también muy bromista, durante la cena se había reído tanto con sus bromas que llegó a dolerle el estómago.

El último de todos era también el más joven, se llamaba Colin Creevey, tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones, y era muy entusiasta, admiraba sobre todo a Harry, y le tenía como ejemplo a seguir. A Hermione le causó mucha ternura mientras le escuchaba idolatrar a Harry.

Lo cierto es que aquella noche se lo había pasado muy bien, incluso había podido olvidar por un momento que iba a casarse o que tardaría mucho el volver a Londres, pero esa noche no le importó.

La semana transcurrió casi como el primer día, Katie y Hermione iban en el carruaje terriblemente aburridas, habían decidido eliminar también las lecciones de lectura, pero por lo menos pudieron estirar las piernas, Hermione consiguió convencer a Harry para ir andando el último kilómetro que quedaba hasta Leicester. Al día siguiente, con la ayuda de Katie y de Colin consiguieron parar a comer en una pequeña posada de Nottingham, y una vez que llegaron a York entre todos decidieron para a descansar y comprar comida, ya que la siguiente ciudad se encontraba a un día y una noche de camino.

Como durante el viaje no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera mirar el paisaje, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era a Londres y cada vez le gustaba más. Todo, los prados, los árboles, incluso las rocas, se volvían de color verde cada vez más marcado a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte.

Cuando Harry anunció que estaban llegando a Hawick el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, eso quería decir que ya hacía un rato que estaban en Escocia, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, ya faltaba poco, si el viaje desde Londres era una semana y ya llevaban cinco días… eso quería decir que sólo le quedaban dos días, dos días de libertad, dos días siendo ella, Hermione Granger.

Pararon en Glasgow, su última parada, para que los caballos descansasen y así poder ir todo seguido hasta el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, donde se encontraba el castillo de la Bestia y el futuro hogar de Hermione, que esa noche no pudo dormir, al día siguiente se encontraría cara a cara con Ronald Weasley, sería su esposa y su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Cuando empezaron el último tramo de su travesía, Hermione y Katie pudieron notar el cambio del suelo, era más accidentado, lleno de baches e irregularidades, el paisaje también había cambiado, ahora podían apreciarse pequeños trozos de lago entre los árboles.

En el horizonte se pudo empezar a divisar la silueta de unas casas, y a medida que el carruaje se iba acercando, más se podía adivinar la forma del pueblo. Un pequeño cartel les daba la bienvenida, y Hermione pudo comprobar con desesperación que se trataba de Hogsmeade. El pueblo no era tan pequeño como se lo había imaginado, había muchas casas, la mayoría de un solo piso, pero había otras de dos, que supuso, tendrían negocios en la parte de abajo y la casa en el segundo piso, y todas tenían colores diferentes y muy llamativos, suponía que era para que cuando llegase en invierno y la niebla lo tapase todo, pudiesen reconocer sus casas.

La plaza era circular y mucha gente se encontraba reunida allí, parecía que había llegado en el día del mercado, se podía oír como algunos negociaban precios y otros ofrecían un producto por otro. Hermione se sorprendió de lo feliz que parecían aquellas personas, si ella viviese en un pueblo gobernado por un hombre al que apodan la Bestia no saldría de casa, pero supuso que se habrían acostumbrado. Siguieron en dirección a la colina, por el camino se encontraron con una ermita, que parecía demasiado grande para el pueblo, y con más casas, cada vez más grandes.

Continuaron avanzando por el tortuoso camino, cuando al girar una curva, la vio, grande e imponente, como lo era el hombre que la habitaba, una inmensa fortaleza se alzaba orgullosa en lo alto de la colina.

Se trataba de un castillo enorme, tenía cuatro torres que se elevaban hacia el cielo y una de ellas estaba de abierta de tal manera que parecía un observatorio, el resto de la estructura era más bajo, apenas llegaba a los tres pisos, y estaba enteramente construido de piedra, traspasaron un gran muro, tan ancho que podían ocuparlo cinco hombres, y tan alto que los árboles no dejaban ver hasta dónde.

El carruaje llegó a un camino de piedra lisa que les llevó directamente a la puerta principal, que se encontraba abierta. Hermione y Katie se bajaron del carruaje boquiabiertas, mientras los hombres descargaban el equipaje.

-Bienvenida al Castillo Hogwarts.-Las saludó un hombre de pelo negro, con los ojos también negros y la nariz ganchuda.-Mi nombre es Severus Snape, y soy el mayordomo. El señor Weasley y su familia la están esperando en el patio para la ceremonia, será mejor no hacerles esperar.


	5. La Boda

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 4

La Boda

Siguió a Snape hasta el vestíbulo, y al entrar no pudo evitar detenerse, era enorme. Estaba adornado con tres columnas a ambos lados, y encima de éstas había estatuas de soldados con sus armas que llegaban hasta el techo. A cada lado había un pasillo y al final de cada uno escaleras de brillante piedra que conducían a los pisos superiores. Justo en frente, unas puertas de roble estaban abiertas dejando a la vista un comedor con cinco mesas, cuatro colocadas verticalmente, y una, la del fondo, más alta que las demás, colocada horizontalmente. Había otras dos puertas, que seguramente darían a otra parte del castillo. Snape empezó a andar y Hermione y Katie le siguieron, doblando por el corredor de la izquierda.

- Por esa puerta que ven al lado de las escaleras se llega a las habitaciones de los soldados y de los empleados, a las cocinas, a los establos y al patio.-Les iba explicando.-En el segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones de los huéspedes, salones privados y la biblioteca.-Los ojos de Hermione brillaron al oír esa palabra.-Y por último en el tercer piso las habitaciones de la familia.

-¿Y las torres?-No pudo evitar preguntar Hermione.

-La Torre Este es el observatorio, y el punto de vigilancia ante un posible ataque. En la Torre Sur se encuentran las habitaciones y el despacho del señor, a la altura del tercer y segundo piso respectivamente, se puede ver el lago entero desde allí. En la Torre Oeste se reúnen cuando hay asamblea de sabios para tomar decisiones importantes, como el matrimonio del señor. Y finalmente La Torre Norte es donde los soldados guardan las armas.

-¿Y a donde vamos ahora? ¿A la Torre Oeste?-Preguntó Hermione cuando veía que giraban a la derecha, en vez de subir las escaleras como ella había supuesto.

-No, vamos al patio. Normalmente es el campo de entrenamiento, pero creo que lo han adaptado para el día de hoy.- Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que pudiesen pasar.

Si aquello era realmente un campo de entrenamiento no lo parecía, por todas estaba adornado con flores blancas y banderines de colores, y en el centro habían colocado un arco de madera pintada de blanco con una enredadera de flores rosas.

Ronald Weasley se encontraba en su habitación esperando que alguien le avisase de la llegada de su futura esposa. Bufó, "futura esposa" pensó con desdén "¿Cómo deje que me convencieran de hacer esto?". Siendo sincero consigo mismo, el no quería casarse, no veía ninguna necesidad, si moría estaba seguro que alguno de sus hermanos o sobrinos heredaría el castillo, las tierras y el pueblo, pero no, su padre había insistido en que él también debía proporcionar un heredero por su parte "es ridículo y muy injusto, a Charlie no le ha obligado". Alguien llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar contestación.

-¿Se puede saber que haces todavía sin arreglar?-Preguntó la voz de su hermana.-La novia acaba de llegar, ¿y tu todavía estás así?

-No pienso cambiarme, yo no quería esta boda, y estoy seguro que esa… muchacha tampoco la desea, así que no pienso arreglarme.-Respondió tercamente.

-¿Sabes que te estás comportando como si tuvieses cinco años? ¡Ron por el amor de Dios! No puedes casarte con el tartán puesto.-Le reprochó su hermana.

-¿Y por qué no?-Le preguntó levantándose y mirándola por primera vez desde su entrada.-Es nuestra tradición.

-Eso son tonterías. Además, ¿Qué creerás qué pensará esa pobre muchacha cuando te vea así vestido? Por lo menos podrías ponerte unos pantalones.-Le reprochó.

Ron se detuvo antes de contestarle, la miró y luego bajó la vista hasta su abultado vientre, sabía que tenía razón, que debería cambiarse por lo de la primera impresión y todo eso. Recordó cuando su hermana se casó con Harry, también le había obligado a ponerse unos pantalones, a pesar de que la tradición marcaba que fuese con el tartán. Pero aquella había sido su boda, está en cambio era la suya e iba a hacer lo que le viniese en gana ¡Ni que fuese un refinado inglés!

-Ron deberías bajar ya.-Era Harry, Ron suspiró aliviado, no había tiempo de cambiarse así que bajaría como estaba.

-¡HARRY POTTER! ¿Se puede saber qué clase de marido eres que ni saludas a la embarazada de tu esposa después de dos semanas de ausencia?-Le preguntó enfadada, Ron rió, Ginny siempre había tenido mal carácter, pero desde que estaba embarazada era aún peor, menos mal que apenas le quedaba un mes que si no… No se quería ni imaginar lo que podría pasar.

Mientras Harry le pedía disculpas a su hermana, Ron bajó al patio, no le gustaba cómo lo habían decorado, el lo prefería con las armas y los hombres entrenando. Directamente se dirigió a su familia que se encontraba junto al arco.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó refiriéndose a su futura esposa.

-Han ido a cambiarla para la boda. Deberías hacerlo tú también.-Le reprochó su madre.

-¿La han llevado a la habitación que ordene para ella?

-Sí, Ron que…-Empezó a preguntar su padre, pero Ron ya no le escuchaba.

Rápidamente subió hasta el último piso al lado de la Torre Norte, cuando se encontró con el ama de llaves.

-Minerva, ¿Dónde está?-Le preguntó impaciente.

El ama de llaves solo señaló hacia la puerta, sin esperar nada más la abrió. Lo primero que se encontró fue una mata de pelo castaño y rizado que llegaba hasta la media espalda, y cuando la mujer se giró, se quedó gratamente sorprendido, unos ojos castaño pardo le miraban con curiosidad y desafío, y la boca ligeramente abierta, se cerró en un gesto de disgusto que le causó gracia. Dejó vagar su vista por el cuerpo de la mujer, su cuerpo no era perfecto, pero llamaba la atención, era… sugerente.

-Si tu señor te ha pedido que vengas a meterme prisa, ve y dile que pienso tardar lo que a mí me dé la gana.-Ambos se sorprendieron de lo dura que había salido su voz. Ron frunció el ceño, nunca le habían gustado que las mujeres le diesen órdenes, sólo lo admitía de su madre y su hermana.

-Yo no tengo señor, es más yo soy el señor de estas tierras, y como futura esposa mía que eres te ordeno que bajes inmediatamente para acabar de una vez con todo esto.-Le ordenó.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, ¡ese hombre esa su futuro esposo! Y así, con su gran altura, su musculatura, su pelo rojo desordenado y su gélida mirada azul, comprendió porqué era apodado la Bestia, aparte de por sus crímenes, porque realmente lo parecía, no era de extrañar que todos los padres de las muchachas casaderas que podían permitirse la dote hubiesen comprometido a sus hijas, ese hombre daba verdadero miedo, por lo menos no tenía ninguna horrible cicatriz en su rostro, "su atractivo y varonil rostro…"no pudo evitar pensar "¡Hermione no pienses eso! ¡Recuerda quien es!" se reprochó mentalmente.

La cogió fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la habitación en dirección al patio. Cuando sus familiares, la guardia que la había llevado hasta allí y Harry les vieron llegar se quedaron sin palabras, no era muy habitual ver a su señor arrastrando a una mujer por el castillo.

-¡Cásenos de una maldita vez!-Rugió al pobre cura, que sin más opción comenzó con la ceremonia.

-¿Pero que se cree?-Ginny se encontraba indignadísima-Pobre muchacha, pero si ni siquiera la ha dejado cambiarse de ropa o peinarse. Y menuda manera de tratarla.

Hermione casi no se dio cuenta de que Ron ya la había soltado, es más, estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ese hombre era un verdadero bárbaro, había entrado sin llamar a su habitación cuando iba a empezar a cambiarse, vistiendo un ridículo tartán y sin más la había arrastrado hasta allí, sin dejar tan siquiera que se arreglase el cabello.

-¿Señorita?-Oyó que la llamaban.

-¿Qué?-Estaba desorientada, no tenía ni idea de que le habían dicho.

-Le he preguntado si quiere casarse con este hombre.-Le contestó, señalando con la cabeza a Ron.

-Si.-Susurró agachando la cabeza para evitar que se le viesen las lágrimas.

-¿Y tu Ronald…?

-¡Sí!-Le cortó. Agarró a Hermione por el brazo como había hecho antes y la llevó donde su familia.

-Os presento a mi esposa.-Les dijo, la soltó y se dirigió hacia lo que Hermione supuso sería una de las entradas que conducían al comedor.

-Oh querida no sabes cuánto siento esto.-Le dijo una mujer pelirroja, bajita y regordeta.-Bienvenida a la familia, yo soy Molly Weasley, y la madre de ese idiota que tienes ahora por esposo.

-Arthur Weasley, para lo que necesites, ahora eres de la familia.-El señor Weasley, a diferencia de su esposa, era alto y delgado, y con grandes entradas en el pelo también pelirrojo.

Uno a uno la familia de su ahora esposo se fue presentado. Los primeros fueron William, que le pidió amablemente que le llamase Bill, y su esposa Fleur, que era francesa. El segundo fue Charlie, según dijo su madre el eterno soltero y enamorado de los caballos. Los terceros fueron Percy y su esposa Audrey, Percy parecía muy serio y Audrey demasiado risueña y alegre, realmente no combinaban como pareja. Los siguientes, y con los que Hermione consiguió relajarse un poco, fueron los gemelos, Fred, que estaba casado con Alicia, y George, que estaba casado con Angelina. Hicieron bromas como que si su hermano no cambiaba la manera de ser, en vez de tener hijos iban a tener asnos, o que si su hermano no la satisfacía podía avisarles y entre los dos darle un buen recuerdo, Hermione había enrojecido, Alicia y Angelina se había hecho las ofendidas y Molly les había gritado que no la asustaran.

Todos los hermanos se parecían mucho entre sí, todos eran altos, y Hermione se preguntó si sería una cualidad de los escoceses o solo de los Weasley, pelirrojos y con los ojos azules. Las únicas personas que aportaban un cambio eran sus esposas. Fleur y Alicia eran rubias de ojos también azules, Audrey era castaña, y Angelina tenía la piel oscura y era morena, ambas con los ojos castaños. Por último llegó el turno de la esposa de Harry.

-Hola me llamo Ginevra, pero llámame Ginny. No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que estés aquí, haber si tu eres capaz de quitarle la idiotez a mi hermano porque yo llevo años intentándolo y aún no he podido.-Todo aquello lo había dicho muy rápido. Era unos centímetros más baja que ella, su pelirrojo pelo estaba atado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Llevaba un bonito vestido azul que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo de embarazada.

Hermione sonrió, ahora entendía a que se refería Harry, realmente estaba emocionada.-Yo también estoy muy contenta de conocerte, Harry me dijo que te encantaba la idea de que yo viniese aquí.

-¿Harry como has podido decirle algo semejante? No tranquila es broma, es cierto que estoy encantada.-Le dijo Ginny.-Pronto te darás cuenta que esta familia adora las bromas, nunca te consideras un verdadero miembro hasta no eres víctima de alguna, sobre todo por parte de los gemelos, es su manera de darte la bienvenida. ¿Tienes hambre? Pero que cosas digo, seguro que si, anda vamos al comedor.-La agarró del brazo suavemente y juntas fueron hasta el comedor.

Nada más entrar, su ahora marido se acercó a ella, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que le siguiese. Ella obedeció, volviendo a sentirse terriblemente asustada.

-Como esposa mía que eres, debes sentarte a mi derecha en cada comida-Le dijo con tono duro.-No podrás empezar a comer hasta que yo no lo diga, y tampoco podrás levantarte sin mi permiso, ¿lo has entendido?-Le preguntó, Hermione solo pudo asentir.

Si era sincera, todo aquello que le acababa de decir le parecía una auténtica tontería, pero como no quería empezar mal decidió callar.

-¡Disfrutad del festín!-Anunció mientras se apropiaba de una botella de brandy y bebía directamente de ella.

Hermione apenas pudo comer, tenía un nudo en el estómago que se apretaba más cada vez que oía la voz de su marido. Se giró a observarle, definitivamente no se lo esperaba con ese aspecto. Parecía joven, no tendría más de veintiuno o veintidós, más o menos como Harry, y a pesar de que en la primera impresión le había parecido una Bestia, y se lo seguía pareciendo, pudo descubrir que las pecas que poseía en la cara le daban un aspecto dulce y aniñado, y además, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, no quería admitírselo ni a ella misma, le parecía muy atractivo, claro, cuando no la miraba con esa fría mirada que en esos instantes había posado sobre ella. Ruborizada por haber sido descubierta, se giró hacia Ginny, que se encontraba a su derecha, fingiendo que la escuchaba, mientras estaba atenta por si su esposo le decía algo.

Ron había bebido mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que su esposa le miraba, así que pensando que querría algo, se había vuelto a mirarla, pero ella inmediatamente se había girado dándole la espalda. Se fijó que se había recogido el pelo después de que el la sacase casi a rastras de la habitación. Su blanco cuello se encontraba estirado, como si estuviese alerta esperando que el dijese algo, pero en vez de eso se dedicó a observarla.

Era una niña, no tendría más de dieciocho años, su cuerpo se encontraba perfectamente formado y le había llamado la atención sí, pero seguía siendo una niña. Además, era su rostro lo que le había causado curiosidad. Esa primera mirada de desafío que le había lanzado, esa graciosa mueca en sus labios… "¡No! Ronald no pienses así, recuerda tu no querías esto, no la quieres a ella, deja de mirarla ¡AHORA!" se reprochó mentalmente. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, su cuerpo había reaccionado a ella, eso lo aceptaba, por razones concretas no había disfrutado íntimamente de una mujer en dos años, pero lo que no iba a permitir era que su corazón también reaccionase. Cogió otra de las botellas que había encima de la mesa y siguió bebiendo.

-¡Eh hermanito!-Eran los gemelos.- Como sigas a sí me da que no vas a poder cumplir con tus deberes de marido.-Se burló Fred.-Si, tal vez deberíamos hacernos nosotros cargo de nuestra cuñadita, ¿no crees?-Dijo esta vez George, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

-¡Dejarme en paz!-Gritó mientras se intentaba poner de pie, tambaleándose en el proceso.-Puedes retirarte si lo deseas.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.-Y no te preocupes por tus deberes de esposa, esta noche podrás descansar del viaje, no me acercaré a tu cuarto.-Terminó mientras salía del comedor dirección a su habitación. La única compañía que quería esa noche era la de la botella que llevaba en la mano.


	6. La Primera Noche

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 5

La Primera Noche

Ya hacía tiempo que se había aseado, cambiado, y metido en la cama, pero Hermione seguía sin poder dormir, daba vueltas, se tapaba para luego destaparse… En su cabeza no paraba de repetirse lo último que le había dicho su esposo, "deberes de esposa", pensó "si ni siquiera sé que se hace en la noche de bodas, ¿Cómo quiere que cumpla con mis deberes?". Nunca nadie le había explicado qué consistían exactamente las relaciones íntimas, sabía lo básico, que el hombre introducía su masculinidad dentro de la mujer, ¿y ya estaba?, ¿para eso tanta importancia la virginidad y la deshonra si se perdía antes del matrimonio? Hermione lo consideraba una auténtica tontería, pero por si acaso al día siguiente le preguntaría a alguien.

Lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era un dolor agudo en la cabeza, definitivamente, anoche había bebido demasiado incluso para él, que estaba acostumbrado. Pero bueno, tenía derecho a hacerlo, después de todo quería olvidar el día de ayer. Una vez vestido se dirigió al comedor, allí se encontraban algunos de sus hombres charlando animadamente, su familia, que supuso se irían aquella tarde, Harry que hablaba con Ginny mientras le acariciaba en vientre… Pero se fijó que la silla al lado de la suya se encontraba vacía, levemente enfadado se sentó, le daría cinco minutos, y si no había bajado, entonces él la arrastraría como había hecho el día anterior.

Minerva McGonagall, viendo como su señor se impacientaba fue en busca de Hermione que por suerte estaba bajando las escaleras.

- Dese pisa señora.- Le dijo amablemente.- El señor no tolera la impuntualidad, está a punto de ir a buscarla.

- ¿Impuntualidad?- Preguntó extrañada.- Pero si apenas son las ocho. De todas maneras gracias por el aviso.- Le dijo mientras entraba al comedor.

En cuanto la vieron entrar, todos los hombres se levantaron, y fueron haciéndole pequeñas reverencias mientras pasaba, y hasta que no estuvo sentada no volvieron a su posición anterior.

- Llegas tarde, esposa.- Le recriminó Ron con voz dura.

- Lo siento mucho, es que perdí…- Se excusó ella.- Además ¡nadie me había dicho que hubiese hora para las comidas!-Hermione no pensaba permitir que su ahora esposo la mandase de esa manera.

- Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes, más te vale respetarlo, o la próxima vez recibirás un castigo.- Hermione se echó a temblar, "¿Se referirá a un castigo físico?" Pensó mientras observaba los grandes brazos de su esposo, si la pegaba con uno de esos estaba segura de que el golpe le dolería por un tiempo, se prometió que si eso pasaba, ella no iba a mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, por lo menos delante de él.

Después del desayuno los hombres se retiraron al patio, a seguir con su entrenamiento. Ron estaba dispuesto a hacerles trabajar duro por haber perdido el día anterior. Con esa idea, se dirigió hacia Oliver Wood, que se encargaba de entrenar a los novatos, mientras que Harry y él mismo se encargaban de los veteranos. Lo habían decidido así porque Oliver era un auténtico general y se lo tomaba muy en serio, había conseguido que los gemelos entrenasen todo un invierno al aire libre únicamente vestidos con el tartán y descalzos.

- Oliver, quiero que los hombres recuperen el día que perdimos ayer, así que ya sabes, haz que se esfuercen al máximo.- Le dijo.

- Como tú ordenes, pero oye… Yo pensé que ahora que eras un hombre casado te habrías relajado más, tú me entiendes, y no te pasarías tanto con los hombres.- Le dijo.

- No tendría por qué, sabes perfectamente que yo no quería casarme, es más, te la regalo si quieres.- Le espetó.

- Oh, lo siento mi señor, pero digamos que ayer ya le eché el ojo a la doncella de tu esposa, es muy atractiva.- Dijo mientras movía sugerentemente las cejas y se reía.

Negando con la cabeza, Ron se dirigió hacia Harry, que ya había comenzado con el entrenamiento, pensando que, definitivamente, su matrimonio iba a cambiar las cosas no solo en aquel lugar y si también en aquella gente.

Hermione se encontraba en uno de los salones privados del castillo, después del desayuno Ginny se había ofrecido amablemente para enseñarla el castillo, se lo había mostrado casi todo, en el primer piso habían llegado hasta las caballerizas que se encontraban en la parte de atrás del castillo, del segundo piso, cada habitación y cada salón, exceptuando la biblioteca que, según le dijo, Ron había cerrado hacía bastante tiempo sin motivo aparente, y por último el tercer piso, mostrándole que habitación correspondía a cada miembro de la familia, y fue el momento en el que se encontraron con sus cuñadas. Y ahí estaban las seis, poniendo a Hermione al día sobre las cosas que habían pasado desde que se habían enterado de su compromiso hasta el día de ayer.

Resultaba que Ron tampoco había querido casarse con ella, pero que su padre prácticamente le había obligado para que la parte de su herencia tuviese herederos, aunque por alguna extraña razón había permitido que Charlie siguiese soltero, y porque de toda la vida a Arthur Weasley le habían gustado las grandes familias. Hermione decidió que ese era un buen momento para aclarar sus dudas acerca de los _deberes de esposa._

- ¿Os importa que os haga un pregunta? Es que… bueno…- Empezó a decir.

- Hegmione tganquila, ahoga somos familia, pgeguntanos todo lo que quiegas.- Le dijo Fleur.

- Es que… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se hace en la noche de bodas?- Preguntó completamente ruborizada.

- ¡Oh! Así que es eso.-Le dijo Audrey.- Pues verás Hermione, lo sentimos de verdad, pero eso es algo que debe enseñarte tu marido, no es que no queramos decírtelo, es solo una estúpida regla que prohíbe que las mujeres podamos hablar de ese tema libremente y dando detalles, si te dijésemos algo y alguien se enterase, podríamos ser castigadas.- Hermione se quedó sorprendida de que hubiese una norma tan ridícula como aquella.

- Sí, es cierto, aunque no creo que nuestros esposos lo permitiesen.- Dijo esta vez Angelina.- Solo podemos decirte que la primera vez para una mujer suele ser dolorosa, no siempre, pero pasa. Además si tu marido es como debe ser, no te volverá a doler.

- Es cierto.-Se unió Alicia.- Sentirás mucho placer te lo aseguro.

- Tú solo debes estar tranquila, si ves que te pones nerviosa respira hondo.- Le aconsejó Ginny.- Te prometo que si mi hermano no se porta bien mañana le espera una buena bronca, te lo aseguro.

Volvieron al comedor a la hora de comer, los señores Weasley se habían ido por la mañana, y el resto de los hermanos de Ron se iban a ir después de comer, así que sirvieron una comida tan suculenta como el día anterior. Pero Hermione no pudo disfrutar de la deliciosa comida, después de la charla con sus cuñadas el estómago se le había contraía de los nervios que sentía por la llegada de la noche, así que decidió levantarse antes de que nadie le preguntase nada. Pero resultó no ser buena idea.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde demonios vas?- Rugió su esposo.- ¿NO TE DEJÉ AYER BIEN CLARO QUE, HASTA QUE YO NO LO DIGA, DE AQUÍ NO SE MUEVE NADIE?- Le gritó mientras la agarraba del brazo y la sentaba de nuevo bruscamente.- ¡POR LO MENOS PODRÍAS HABER PEDIDO PERMISO!

Hermione se calló de contestarle nada, ya parecía muy cabreado como para encima enfadarle más, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Lo que si era cierto es que había olvidado que debía pedir permiso, no creyó que fuese cierto.

- Discúlpame esposo, no volverá a ocurrir.- Le contestó.- ¿Tengo permiso para levantarme?

- No, no lo tienes, te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te lo diga.- Terminó Ron.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a aceptar esa respuesta, así que sin más se levantó mientras le respondía.

- Tú mismo me has dicho que si pedía permiso podía retirarme, nunca has mencionado que tu respuesta tuviese que ser afirmativa.- Y diciendo esto salió rápidamente del comedor.

Sabía lo que pasaría ahora, su esposo saldría tras ella tremendamente enfadado, reclamándole el haberle dejado en ridículo y seguramente la azotaría, pero no le importaba, la mueca de sorpresa que había puesto había valido la pena. Aún así, se dirigió corriendo a las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto y se encerró. Si no lo pagaba ahora estaba segura de que esa noche sí lo haría, pero confiaba en que las horas que restaban consiguiesen apagar un poco la furia de su esposo.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, observando desde su ventana el paisaje, que aunque le costaba admitirlo era bonito, desde esa parte del castillo se veían las verdes montañas con el pico nevado y la gran extensión del bosque, aunque le hubiese gustado mucho más poder ver el lago.

Entre tanto, Ron había reunido a los sabios en una asamblea urgente, mientras esperaba, pensó que últimamente la Torre Oeste se estaba usando mucho. Durante semanas él, su padre y los demás miembros del consejo habían discutido sobre las razones de cada uno para que Ron se casase o no, y finalmente, las razones para hacerlo habían superado a las otras.

La entrada de los demás miembros del consejo le sacó de sus pensamientos. Albus Dumbledore era un hombre mayor con la barba y el pelo largos y plateados, llevaba en el consejo desde que el abuelo de Ron había comprado esas tierras. El siguiente en entrar fue Remus Lupin, un hombre con el pelo mitad castaño mitad canoso y los ojos también castaños que había sido el segundo al mando de su padre durante su gobierno. Por último, entró el último miembro, Sirius Black que, con el pelo negro largo y sus ojos grises, tenía completamente enamoradas a todas las jóvenes del pueblo, y era además el padrino de Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre joven Weasley?- Le preguntó Albus tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué qué ocurre? ¿Es en serio? ¿Pero acaso no habéis visto lo que ha hecho? Esa mujer no sabe respetar las normas, ¡no obedece a su marido!- Gritó.

- Bueno, debes reconocer que ella tenía razón.- Dijo Sirius, Ron le fulminó con la mirada.- Tú solo le dijiste que tenía que pedir permiso, no que se lo tuvieses que conceder.- Terminó empezando a reírse.

- Esto es serio Sirius.- Ron no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación.- Si desde el primer día le permito que me hable así, o que se comporte como le da la gana, ¡luego ya no podré controlarla!

- Eso es lo de menos, Ron tienes a esa muchacha aterrorizada.- Intentó calmarle Remus.- Sabes que probablemente ha oído los rumores que circulan sobre ti, y sinceramente, si te sigues comportando como un animal solo vas a conseguir que te tenga miedo, y terminarás casado con una mujer a la que no podrás tocar ni con la que podrás tener tu descendencia. Este matrimonio, aparte de proporcionarte unos herederos, es para limpiar tu nombre, para demostrar que eres inocente.

Ron se quedó pensando, tal vez era cierto que había reaccionado de manera exagerada, pero desde que su padre le había ofrecido el castillo, todos le obedecían, y ahora llegaba esa señorita inglesa con su rebeldía que encima de no hacerle caso, le ponía en ridículo, y no podía evitar enfadarse.

- A la hora de la cena le ofreceré mis disculpas, ¿contentos?- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- La reunión se ha acabado.

Llevaba diez minutos parada en frente de la puerta, no sabía si sería buena idea bajar al comedor después de lo que había hecho en la comida, no es que fuese una cobarde, pero su marido le daba mucho miedo. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho más porque llamaron a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con Ginny, que quería asegurarse de que no se quedaba en el cuarto.

- Vamos, si te quedas aquí solo conseguirás cabrear más a mi hermano, anda…- Le dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

"No es justo", pensaba mientras se dejaba arrastrar, "no puedo decir que no cuando me ponen esa cara, y menos si es una mujer embarazada".

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Ron aún no había llegado, eso logró calmar un poco a Hermione, por lo menos ahora no le echaría en cara su impuntualidad. Se sentó y como los demás, esperó a que su esposo llegase.

Cuando por fin lo hizo parecía diferente, Hermione pudo comprobar que ya no tenía esa mirada fría, aunque aún permanecía esa aura aterradora que siempre le rodeaba. Se sentó junto a ella, y lo siguiente que hizo nunca lo hubiese creído. La estaba sonriendo, no era una gran sonrisa, era más bien una bastante disimulada y parecía de arrependimiento, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- Esposa yo… quería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento durante la comida, reconozco que no ha sido el mejor, y debería dejarte un tiempo para que te acostumbres.- Le dijo con una amabilidad que no sabía de dónde venía.- ¿Me perdonas?

- Si… claro que te perdono.- Respondió Hermione anonadada, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ¿la Bestia dejando a un lado su orgullo? ¿Pidiéndole perdón? Imposible. Había pensado que el enfado se le pasaría, pero no hasta el punto de disculparse, estaba claro que alguien debía haberle insinuado que se disculpase.

El resto de la cena pasó sin ningún acontecimiento asombroso más, solamente con el murmullo y las risas de las personas hablando, y el sonido de los cubiertos.

- Esposa tienes permiso para retirarte si lo deseas.- Le dijo amablemente.- Ponte cómoda, yo en seguida iré.

Hermione solo pudo asentir, aún confundida por la inesperada amabilidad, de repente los nervios habían vuelto a su cuerpo, lentamente volvió a su cuarto y se cambió el vestido por uno de los bonitos camisones que había llevado, sin saber qué hacer para entretenerse mientras esperaba, empezó a peinarse el pelo.

- Bueno, si no os importa yo tengo un asunto que atender.- Dijo Ron levantándose.

- Atención que el señor va a relajarse.- Se burló Seamus, Ron solamente le ignoró.

- Ron… solo no la hagas daño ¿vale?- Le dijo Harry.

- Lo intentaré.

Lentamente se fue dirigiendo al cuarto de su esposa, no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, no es que fuese su primera vez, pero tal vez, el llevar tanto tiempo sin estar con una mujer hacia que se sintiese así. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación, pero no la abrió, "Vamos Ron, tu puedes", se intentó animar en vano.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una de las imágenes más hermosas que había visto en su vida, su esposa se encontraba sentada frente al tocador, acicalándose el pelo y llevando únicamente un corto camisón y, pensó que esa era una imagen que le gustaría ver todas las noches. Lentamente se acercó a ella, pudo notar como su cuello se sentaba y las manos temblaban. Le quitó en peine y con una mano la invitó a levantarse.

- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.- Le dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella, haciendo que ella retrocediese incómoda por la cercanía, pero chocó con la cama, lo que le impidió escapar de su esposo.

La tumbó en la cama, tumbándose el encima y empezó a acariciarle el cuello lentamente, mientras le susurraba que se calmase. Empezó a besarla por el cuello despacio, no quería hacer algún movimiento brusco para no asustarla, y fue bajando hacia su pecho mientras sus manos acariciaban las suaves piernas de su esposa.

Hermione mientras tanto intentaba controlar su respiración, las caricias que le daba su esposo no conseguían calmarla ni un poco, y estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar. De repente, noto cómo algo duro y suave tocaba la cara interior de su muslo, y automáticamente soltó un respingo.

- Shhh, tranquila, no pasa nada.- Le susurró su esposo muy cerca de la oreja, su cálido aliento le rozó la piel y le puso los pelos de punta.

Lentamente le subió el camisón, pudiendo ver así la totalidad de sus piernas. Sabía que no estaba preparada, pero no podía esperar más, y sospechaba que ella querría acabar cuando antes con eso así que la abrió de piernas y entró. Hermione pudo sentir como algo se rompía dentro de ella, y sin poder evitarlo soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Ron viendo eso, espero pacientemente a que el cuerpo de su mujer se acostumbrase a él.

Cuando las muestras de dolor dejaron de notarse, empezó a moverse lentamente, atento a la cara de Hermione, por si daba muestras de dolor, pero eso no pasó y minutos después su esposa pudo notar como la llenaba. Se quitó de encima para evitar aplastarla y se tumbó de lado para poder observarla, seguía inmóvil y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?- Ella seguía sin responder.- ¡Contéstame!- Le ordenó.

- Sí, estoy bien.- La voz le temblaba un poco.- ¿Puedes irte por favor? Quiero estar sola.

- Sí, claro. Que duermas bien.- Se despidió mientras salía por la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Hermione abrió los ojos. No había sido tan horrible como se lo había imaginado, había dolido sí, pero solo un poco, y luego ya nada, no había sentido nada, ni dolor ni placer, nada.

Iba a taparse con las mantas cuando vio la sangre, decidió que sería mejor lavarse antes de dormir, así que se dirigió a un pequeño recipiente lleno de agua que había encima del tocador, ahora que todo el nerviosismo había pasado se daba cuenta que le molestaba un poco, era como si tuviese una herida abierta, y entonces lo entendió, la sangre. Miró la cama y vio la mancha que había allí.

De repente sintió mucha repugnancia, ella no dormiría en la misma cama en la que la Bestia la había hecho suya. Recogió las mantas y se acurrucó en el suelo mientras empezaba a llorar, y así se quedó dormida.


	7. La Diferencia

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 6

La Diferencia

Cuando Katie y Ginny fueron al día siguiente a despertar a Hermione no se esperaban lo que se iban a encontrar. Hermione se encontraba profundamente dormida encima de la alfombra, tapada con las mantas, y con muestras de haber llorado, mientras que en la cama pudieron ver una mancha de sangre.

- ¡Hermione!- Gritaron ambas.- ¿Se puede saber que te ha hecho el idiota de mi hermano?- Le preguntó a su sobresaltada cuñada.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó desorientada.- Oh, nada, no me hizo nada, fui yo, cuando se fue quería lavarme un poco, y luego cuando vi la sangre no quise dormir en la cama.

- Se va a enterar.- Dijo Ginny saliendo por la puerta.

- ¡No! Ginny espera.- Le suplicó Hermione intentando salir detrás de ella, pero Katie la detuvo.

- Hermione primero tienes que vestirte, no puedes bajar así, tienes el camisón manchado de sangre.- Le dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Ron se encontraba en su despacho hablando con Harry sobre los nuevos entrenamientos que querían practicar, cuando Ginny entró.

- ¿Se puede saber que la has hecho, pedazo de idiota?- Le recriminó.

- ¿Qué le he hecho a quien?- Preguntó Ron asombrado.

- ¿Pues a quien va a ser? A tu esposa, Katie y yo la hemos encontrado durmiendo en el suelo.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser.- Ron estaba sorprendido, cuando se había marchado ella le había dicho que se encontraba bien.- Oye mira, no sé qué pasó cuando yo me fui, pero le pregunté cómo se encontraba y me dijo que bien y que hiciese el favor de marcharme ¡porque quería estar sola!- Le explicó Ron.

- Pues más te vale que otro día te asegures de que realmente está bien, porque si no…- Y se marchó dejando la amenaza inacabada.

- ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de que dé a luz de una vez! A ver si así se le quita el mal carácter.- Le dijo a Harry.

- Ron, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche?- Le preguntó seriamente.

- Fui a su cuarto, como ya sabes, estaba muy nerviosa así que intenté calmarla pero sin conseguirlo. Te juro que intenté no hacerla daño, esperé a que se acostumbrase a mí y estuve atento por si oía alguna queja de su parte. Y antes de marcharme le pregunté si se encontraba bien, me dijo que si y prácticamente me echó. Quería estar sola Harry, no iba a obligarla a aguantar mi presencia.

- Está bien te creo, pero, Ron, debes reconocer que no la has tratado bien desde que llegó y, no sé, tal vez deberías intentar llevarte bien con ella, tratarla como la esposa que es.

- Está bien, lo intentaré. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que me va a costar.

Durante el desayuno se pudo notar la hostilidad de Ginny hacia su hermano, y aunque los hombres que se encontraban allí no entendían nada prefirieron no hacer comentario al respecto. Hermione supuso que Ginny estaría enfadada con su hermano por como la había encontrado a ella aquella mañana, así que decidió que después le contaría lo ocurrido.

Cuando salió al patio en busca de su esposo no lo encontró, cosa rara, porque el siempre se encontraba entrenando. "Tal vez se encontraba en su despacho" pensó e intentando acordarse del camino se dirigió a la Torre Sur y una vez que estuvo segura de que era la puerta correcta llamó.

- Discúlpame señor.- Ron levantó la cabeza de los documentos que se encontraba leyendo, se sorprendió al encontrar a su esposa.

- ¿Si? ¿Que deseas?

- Yo quería pedirte disculpas.- Le dijo agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó confundido, parecía que a su esposa también le costaba dejar el orgullo a un lado, como tantas veces le había ocurrido a él.

- Sé que tu hermana se ha enfadado contigo por mi culpa y…

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas bien cuando en realidad no lo estabas?- Le preguntó, parecía enfadado.- ¿Por qué prácticamente me echaste de tu habitación?- Gritó, lo que confirmó que estaba muy enfadado, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por haberle dicho que estaba bien? ¿Por haberle dicho que quería estar sola? No tenía sentido, o tal vez ¿Por qué su hermana le había echado la bronca por su culpa? Podía ser.

- Me sentía bien, lo prometo, pero quise asearme antes de dormir y… luego no quise volver a dormir en la cama.

- ¿Por la sangre?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la sangre?

- Ginny me dijo que vio una mancha, pensó que te había hecho daño y por eso está enfadada conmigo. Esposa, si en algún momento te hice daño lo siento, de verdad.

Pero Hermione había dejado de escucharle, encima del escritorio se encontraba una carta con la caligrafía de su madre.

- ¿Esa es una carta de mi madre?- Le preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

- Sí, llegó anoche.- Contestó tranquilamente.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué me la has ocultado?- Le preguntó Hermione echando chispas por los ojos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a esconderle las cartas de su madre?

- Pensé que te la podía dar perfectamente esta mañana.- Respondió sin inmutarse por el enfado de su esposa.

- ¿Pensaste? ¿En serio? Llevo más de una semana sin saber nada de mis padres, eras tú el que necesitaba una esposa pero soy yo la que peor lo está pasando lejos de mis seres queridos, y encima ¿tienes el valor de ocultarme MI correspondencia? De todas maneras ¿Cuándo ibas a dármela? A la hora del desayuno podrías haberme dicho algo- Le reprochó.

Rápidamente cogió a carta de su madre y salió del despacho odiando estar allí, odiando ese matrimonio, odiando las deudas de su padre que le habían llevado a aceptar ese compromiso, pero sobre todo, odiando a su esposo "Estúpido escocés", pensaba mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, "no es más que un bárbaro, un animal sin cerebro".

Ron sabía que había actuado mal, que debería habérselo dicho, pero había estado tan enfadado esa mañana que se le había olvidado decírselo, lo que nunca pensó es que pondría así "sólo es una carta, no es para tanto". El resto de la mañana la pasó en el patio con sus hombres, que cansados del mismo entrenamiento de todos los días, le propusieron combates por parejas, lo cual aceptó, necesitaba gastar energía, y nada mejor que un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando Hermione, que había sido convencida por Ginny y Katie para salir de su cuarto, pasó por el patio no pudo evitar pararse a mirar, nunca había visto duelos entre espadas, es más nunca había visto una espada de verdad tan de cerca, desde que se habían inventado las pistolas ya nadie las usaba, se habían quedado obsoletas. Además, le fascinó ver la pasión que ponía su esposo en el combate, y por un instante el pensamiento de que demostrase esa pasión con ella pasó por su cabeza, "pero que dices Hermione, te estás volviendo loca".

- ¡Pero menudos bárbaros! Está claro que mi esposo no sabe que existen pistolas si sigue entrenando con espadas.- No pudo evitar comentar a Ginny lo suficiente alto como para que Ron la oyera, aún estaba dolida por lo de la carta y enfadada consigo misma por su repentino pensamiento.-En serio, los escoceses estáis muy atrasados en cuestión de armas.

- Se perfectamente que existen las pistolas esposa.- Ron que sí había oído el comentario, y había querido defender su manera de entrenamiento, no iba a permitir más menosprecios hacia los escoceses.- Es más, tenemos un montón en la Torre Norte, pero ¿sabes por qué entrenamos con espadas?- Sin esperar respuesta continuó.- Porque si la munición de las pistolas se acaba ¿Quién crees que ganará en un cuerpo a cuerpo?- Hermione se quedó callada, la verdad es que tenía bastante lógica.- Por eso, aparte de practicar la puntería, quiero que mis hombres aprendan a usar la espada y los puños.- Y sin más le dio la espalda y siguió con el entrenamiento.

Oliver Wood que se encontraba de pareja con Draco se quedó mirando a las mujeres, y cuando éstas pasaron por su lado no pudo evitar seguirlas con la mirada.

- ¡Eh Katie!- Gritó cuando iban a entrar.- ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme el favor de acompañarme al pueblo algún día? Me haría ilusión enseñártelo.- Le propuso muy seguro de sí mismo.

Katie sólo rió y completamente sonrojada entró al castillo sin contestarle, mientras en el patio, los hombres se reían de Oliver.

- Jajajaja Oliver no sabía que tus artes de cortejo eran tan infalibles.- Se burló Seamus.

- Si… la tienes completamente conquistada.- Siguió riéndose Dean.

Ron, que no estaba para bromas, pensó, una vez que las mujeres ya habían entrado, en que si quería que su esposa se empezase a sentir a gusto en el castillo, y así evitar enfrentamientos como el que habían tenido esa misma mañana, debía hacer algo por su parte. Y sabía por dónde iba a empezar.

- Draco.- Le llamó Ron.- Me gustaría que trajeses a Astoria al castillo, se lleva my bien con Ginny y quiero que conozca a mi esposa.

- De acuerdo, luego se lo diré.- Le dijo Draco extrañado.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Solo quiero que mi esposa tenga amigas, debe ser muy aburrido para ella y para Ginny estar todo el día encerradas en el castillo estando únicamente la una con la otra mientras nosotros estamos entrenando, además, así podrás ver más a tu esposa.- Le contestó sin darle el verdadero motivo. Draco se quedó extrañado, ¿Ron preocupándose por una esposa que ni le importaba?

Durante la comida las bromas sobre la nefasta capacidad de cortejo de Oliver continuaron. El pobre hombre, completamente sonrojado solo comía, mientras que Katie intentaba no mirar a nada que no fuese su plato. Hermione, mientras tanto, pudo apreciar que ese cambio en el ambiente también se notaba en su esposo, en ese momento no estaba serio o se mostraba frio, es más, estaba riendo y se unía a las bromas como los demás. Fue entonces cuando pensó que tampoco no le importaría ver esa faceta de Ron más a menudo, y si era con ella mucho mejor. "¡Para! ¿Pero en qué estás pensado? Es una Bestia y tu no le quieres a tu lado" pensó mientras se enfadaba consigo misma de nuevo.

Por la tarde, Draco las avisó de que su esposa iría a hacerles una visita. Mientras esperaban en uno de los salones, Hermione se puso a leer la carta de su madre, ya que esa mañana no había podido hacerlo. Tenía fecha del día siguiente de su marcha, y en ella le contaba que Hannah había ido a buscarla y que cuando le contó porque no estaba y que probablemente no pudiese ir a su boda, se había puesto muy triste, también le decía lo mucho que la echaba de menos, y que esperaba poder ir pronto a visitarla.

Sintió tanta nostalgia mientras la leía que estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero justo llamaron a la puerta y una mujer castaña, con los ojos azules, y muy hermosa entraba por la puerta.

Se trataba de Astoria Malfoy, la esposa de Draco, que resultó ser una mujer muy amigable y que con sus ocurrencias hizo reír a Ginny y a Hermione. Durante la cena no paró de contar divertidas anécdotas de cómo había conseguido que Draco admitiese que estaba enamorado de ella, como por ejemplo cuando había fingido no saber nadar solo para comprobar si Draco se tiraba al agua a salvarla.

Finalmente, cuando la cena terminó y cada uno se retiró a sus habitaciones o a sus casas en el pueblo, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron al cuarto de la primera masajeándose las mejillas, que les dolían después de toda la tarde de risas.

- Bueno que duermas bien, y si mi hermano te hace daño otra vez…

- Tú no harás nada, porque eso es cosa mía y de mi esposo.- Terminó Hermione por ella.- Buenas noches.-Se despidió metiéndose en el cuarto.

Mientras, en el despacho de Ron se encontraban Harry y el.

- ¿Vas a volver esta noche con Hermione?

- Tengo que hacerlo, aunque no sé si seré bien recibido.

- Si yo fuese ella no lo serías, está aguantando mucho. Buenas noches, que al igual que a ti, mi esposa me espera.

Harry salió del despacho en dirección a su cuarto y cuando entró comprobó que su mujer ya estaba en la cama y leyendo un libro.

- Espero que le hayas advertido que no la haga daño.- Le dijo cerrado el libro y mirándole.

- Si te refieres a si le he hecho sentir culpable, la respuesta es sí, no te preocupes.

- Es que no tienes ni idea de la rabia que me da que la trate así, Hermione es una excelente muchacha, ella tampoco quería esto, y en menos tiempo lo ha aceptado mejor que Ron. Me cae muy bien y no quiero que Ron la espante.- Le dijo, mientras Harry se había cambiado ya y se metía en la cama.

- No te preocupes, si algo he aprendido de Hermione esa semana de viaje, es que es testaruda como ella sola, se ha prometido a sí misma aguantar y lo va a hacer.- Le contestó mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre.- Y bueno dime, ¿qué tal va el pequeño Potter?

- Pues es un pesado, como su padre, no para de dar patadas.- Dijo Ginny en broma.

- Ah, así que pesado ¿eh?- Dijo mientras una sonrisa pícara se posaba en su rostro.

- Jajajaja, Harry recuerda que estoy embarazada.

- Pero si yo no voy a hacer nada malo.- Dijo con voz inocente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de su esposa.

Cuando el reloj marcó las once de la noche Ron pensó que ya había llegado la hora de ir a ver a su esposa, se dirigió lentamente a su cuarto y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- ¿Soy bienvenido?- Preguntó Ron entrando por la puerta, Hermione se quedó sorprendida, el día anterior ni se había preocupado de llamar.

- Tendrás que serlo, después de todo es mi deber como esposa recibirte ¿no?- Vale, seguía enfadada, aquello iba a ser peor que la noche anterior.

- Vengo a enseñarte la diferencia entre una primera y una segunda vez.- Le dijo para llamar su atención.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Hermione lo sopesó, sinceramente sí quería, quería descubrir ese placer del que le habían hablado sus cuñadas, pero por otra parte, tenía miedo de volver a sentir dolor o sangrar.

- Si esposo, enséñame.- Dijo tras unos momentos de reflexión.

Lentamente se metió en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hermione se encontraba tumbada en la cama, completamente tapada. Sin demora, Ron se quitó toda la ropa y se metió también en la cama. Su esposa llevaba un camisón diferente al del día anterior, pero era igual de provocativo.

Queriendo evitar un desenlace como el de la última vez, decidió que podría ofrecerla un poco de placer. Colocó su mano en el plano estómago de su esposa, y lentamente la dirigió a su entrepierna, Hermione respiraba hondo en un intento de calmar su nerviosismo.

Con movimiento cortos pero precisos, Ron fue estimulando el centro de su esposa mientras se posaba encima de ella. Dirigió sus labios al blanco cuello de Hermione y con la otra mano tocaba sus pechos mientras sus piernas mantenían todo su peso evitando así aplastarla. Definitivamente aquello estaba mucho mejor que el día anterior, ya no sentía dolor, si no una tensión que se acumulaba en su centro, mismo centro que su esposo acariciaba con sus habilidosas manos, e iba haciendo que aumentase.

En cuanto Ron la notó preparada, se introdujo en ella, inmediatamente el placer que Hermione empezaba a sentir aumentó aún más, si es que era posible, y un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios. Durante los siguientes minutos Hermione creyó que explotaría hasta que de repente, sintió a Ron llenarla y salir de su interior. Pero algo no andaba bien, ella seguía sintiendo esa enorme tensión y cuando Ron había parado le habían entrado unas terribles ganas de pegarle para que continuase.

Cuando Ron recuperó el aliento dirigió su mano de nuevo a su entrepierna e inmediatamente la sacó, lo que confundió y frustró aún más a Hermione.

- Hoy no estás sangrando.- Le explico mientras miraba sus dedos.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Y más te vale no mentirme Hermione.- El hecho de que fuese la primera vez decía su nombre, con ese tono medio enfadado medio autoritario, que empezaba a resultarle muy sensual, fue una sorpresa para ambos, tanto que Hermione no pudo evitar decirle la verdad.

- Sí, me encuentro bien. De verdad. Me ha quedado clara la diferencia entre la primera y la segunda vez.- Le dijo mientras sentía como salía de la cama y se vestía.

- ¿Te ha dolido?- Le preguntó una vez vestido.

- No, hoy no.- Ron solo asintió y salió por la puerta.

Una vez se quedó sola, pensó que tal vez sus cuñadas eran unas exageradas, ella había sentido placer sí, pero no tanto como ellas decían, o es que tal vez su esposo se había ahorrado la parte en la que ella disfrutaba, ¿porque que era sino aquella tensión en su entrepierna que todavía no desaparecía? Dándole vueltas a este último pensamiento, se tapó con las mantas y se quedó dormida.


	8. El Paseo

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 7

El Paseo

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente, y cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta, ya llevaba dos semanas allí. Después de aquella segunda noche, Ron había ido todas las noches a visitarla, pero todas terminaban igual, Ron se descargaba dentro de ella y se iba, mientras ella seguía sintiendo esa tensión, para la cual aún no había encontrado sentido, y con unas tremendas ganas de golpear a su esposo cada vez que paraba.

También se había vuelto costumbre que todas las mañana Ginny y Katie fuesen a despertarla y así asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, al no volver a ver sangre Ginny se había relajado bastante. Pero ahora, había otra cosa que la irritaba, "Pero menudo idiota que tengo por hermano, como puede ser tan desconsiderado" pensaba mientras se diría al despacho.

- ¿Tú no haces caso a nada de lo que se te dice, verdad?- Le preguntó directamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntó el a su vez, confundido.

- ¿No te hemos dicho Harry y yo que trates a tu esposa como tal?

- ¿Y no lo he estado haciendo?

- ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE CONTESTARME CON OTRA PREGUNTA?- Le dijo Ginny muy enfadada con su hermano. Respiró hondo y continúo.- No, no lo has estado haciendo, y ni se te ocurra interrumpirme.- Le dijo viendo que iba a hablar.- ¿Le has enseñado los terrenos? ¿La has llevado al pueblo? ¿Has hablado siquiera de su familia con ella?

Ron se quedó perplejo, así que a eso se refería. Sinceramente no había hecho nada de aquello con su esposa, solamente se limitaba a ir a su habitación por las noches, por el día prefería tenerla lejos. Después de aquel momento de debilidad en que no había podido resistirse a llamarla por su nombre, había preferido mantener las distancias.

- No, no he hecho nada de eso con ella.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no?

- No lo sé Ginny. Tal vez porque no lo he visto necesario, está siempre contigo y ya bastante me odia, como para encima quitarla tiempo de estar contigo, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y si Harry y yo os acompañamos?- Le propuso amablemente, entendía lo que su hermano quería decirle, pero por intentar que Hermione estuviese a gusto lo que estaba consiguiendo es que fuese más desdichada, además de que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por conocer mejor a su esposa.

- Tú no puedes montar a caballo Ginny, estás a menos de dos semanas de dar a luz.- Se preocupó.- Además Harry me mataría si yo aceptase esa propuesta, está muy sobre protector contigo.

- Vale, vale, pues le diré que me encuentro indispuesta y así podré pasar todo el día con Harry.- Ginny sonrió, le gustaba su plan.

- De eso nada, si yo no estoy alguien tiene que hacerse cargo del entrenamiento de los hombres.- Ginny dejó de sonreír.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Ronald!- Ron frunció el ceño, odiaba que le llamasen así.- Vas a desgastar a los pobres hombres con tanto entrenamiento, además tienes a Draco que puede llevar el entrenamiento tan bien como Harry o tú mismo. Anda…- Le dijo mientras hacía un puchero, sabía que nadie podía resistirse a esa cara.

- Está bien, mandaré a Draco que dé el entrenamiento.- Ginny no pudo más que sonreír.

Durante el desayuno estuvo pensando en la mejor manera de proponerle a su esposa dar el paseo, así que en cuanto oyó a Ginny decirle que estaba indispuesta se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Esposa?- La llamó.

- ¿Sí?- Le contestó sin mirarle.

- Había pensado que, ya que no vas a estar con Ginny esta mañana, podríamos ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo, y así poder enseñártelos.- Dijo finalmente.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, pasar toda la mañana con su esposo a solas le causaba terror, ya bastante tenía que aguantarle por las noches, y eso era solo por poco tiempo, pero aquello, aquel paseo supondría horas, por las ventanas había podido comprobar que el terreno era muy extenso.

Al ver que su esposa no contestaba, Ron supuso que estaría buscando una excusa, lo cual no le extrañó, realmente se había portado mal con ella, así que recordando lo que había pasado la última vez decidió hacer una prueba.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?- Le preguntó amablemente.

El volver a oír su nombre de sus labios fue una sensación reconfortante, no sabía porque, pero le había gustado la primera vez que lo había hecho.

- Si esposo, me gustaría dar un paseo contigo.- Le respondió finalmente.

- Bien, pediré que nos preparen una cesta con aperitivos.- Dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba.- Te espero en las caballerizas.

Cinco minutos después Hermione salía del comedor, no había podido terminarse el desayuno, y había decidido que cuanto antes se reuniese con su esposo, antes terminaría el paseo.

Nunca había estado en las caballerizas, Ginny solamente se había limitado a enseñarle la entrada. Le sorprendió ver a tanta gente allí, desde luego ese castillo debía dar trabajo a casi todo el pueblo.

Las caballerizas, al igual que el resto del castillo, estaban hechas de piedra con separaciones de madera de casi dos metros de separación entre ellas para que cada caballo tuviese su espacio, y dentro de cada una de ellas había un bebedero y un comedero, el suelo estaba cubierto de paja y serrín. Cada dos separaciones había una pequeña ventana por la entraba la luz del sol. Hermione supuso que en un espacio tan grande cabrían unos cuarenta caballos.

- Bueno días señora, si busca al señor se encuentra al fondo- Le dijo un joven alto y rubio, con los ojos castaños.- Disculpe, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Rolf Scamander y soy el encargado de las caballerizas.

- Encantada de conocerte Rolf.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar que Rolf le había indicado, pero antes de llegar se quedo quieta observando, su esposo se encontraba cepillando con cariño a un caballo, era grande y completamente negro, y Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante la coincidencia, parecía tan terco como su dueño, ya que no paraba de moverse inquieto intentando librarse del cepillado.

- Hola.- La saludó en cuanto la vio.- Estaba preparando a Tormenta para nuestro paseo.

- Es preciosa, es una purasangre ¿verdad?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el morro.

- Sí, la mejor yegua purasangre de Escocia, pagué bastante por ella, ¿sabes mucho de caballos?- Le preguntó, le había sorprendido que supiese la raza a la que pertenecía su yegua.

- Sí, antes de que mi padre empezase con su adicción al juego teníamos caballos, el mío también era un purasangre, pero tuvimos que venderlos para pagar las deudas.- Terminó triste.

- Lo siento. Entonces ¿Sabes montar?- Le preguntó curioso, no se lo esperaba.

- Sí, aunque supongo que habré perdido un poco de práctica, hace años que no lo hago.

- Por eso no te preocupes, hoy montarás conmigo, y si quieres puedo ayudarte a practicar.- Le sugirió amablemente.

Hermione no contestó enseguida, pensó en la propuesta de Ron, tal vez si pasasen más tiempo juntos se conocerían mejor y podrían llegar a llevarse bien, debía reconocer que cuando estaba amable era una buena compañía. Ahora la perspectiva de estar a solas con él durante todo el día era atractiva.

- Claro, me encantaría que me ayudaras.

Cuando Ron fue a contestarle llegó Colin con la cesta de comida que había pedido, no tenía ni idea de cuánto duraría el paseo, y no quería tener que volver al castillo ya que eso lo interrumpiría, así que había pedido que les prepararan una cesta.

- Bueno, ¿Empezamos el paseo?- Le dijo mientras le daba la cesta y se subía al caballo.- Dale la cesta a Colin mientras te ayudo a subir.

Hermione levantó los brazos, y con una facilidad increíble, como si no pesase nada, Ron la levantó y la sentó delante suyo, luego con un gesto de la cabeza le pidió a Colin que de pasase la cesta a Hermione, mientras con sus manos cogía las riendas de Tormenta, rodeando así a Hermione con sus fuertes brazos. Cuando ella le miró interrogante, había supuesto que la colocaría detrás de él, Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- No quiero que tú te caigas por andar aguantando la cesta, y además así, los dos vamos más cómodos, ¿no te parece?- Le preguntó mientras hacía andar a la yegua.

Francamente Hermione no sabía si de esa manera iban más cómodos, lo que si sabía es que iban muy pegados el uno con el otro, y por alguna razón eso la ponía muy nerviosa, sentir sus musculosos brazos contra ella, y el roce de su gran pecho contra su espalda estaban volviéndola loca, y lo peor es que iban a estar así un día entero.

Ron tampoco era inmune a esa cercanía, el olor del perfume de su esposa le estaba atontando los sentidos, era suave y delicado, como ella, y pensó que si no venía una ráfaga de viento en ese mismo instante iba a cometer una locura.

Durante el primer tramo del paseo no hablaron mucho. Ron prefirió enseñarle primero el enorme jardín y la huerta que su madre había mandado sembrar, dando únicamente pequeñas explicaciones de los problemas que había causado todo el proceso.

Pero cuando llegaron al final del jardín y Hermione vio los invernaderos no pudo evitar preguntar si podían entrar, a lo que Ron respondió que sí. Dejaron a Tormenta atada en un poste y entraron. El interior estaba algo oscuro y olía a humedad mezclado con el dulce olor de las flores.

- Está dividido por categorías.- Le explicó Ron al ver que iba a preguntar.- En esta zona se encuentran las flores que menos agua necesitan, allí más adelante las que necesitan un poco más, y finalmente al fondo las que más cuidados requieren. Ven vamos.- Le dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y suavemente la arrastraba hasta la última zona, Hermione pudo sentir como la piel se le ponía de gallina ante el contacto.- Aquí se encuentran algunas de las especies más raras de plantas, Charlie trajo algunas semillas cuando estuvo en Rumanía.

Mientras Hermione se quedó viendo las flores, Ron se dirigió al rosal y cogió una de las pocas rosas que habían florecido, con cuidado fue quitando las espinas del tallo y volvió con Hermione.

- Para ti.- Le dijo mientras le ofrecía la rosa.- Mi hermana me ha dicho que le comentaste que te gustaban.- Se excusó, tremendamente nervioso, había querido tener un detalle con ella después de lo mal que se había portado.

Ante el gesto Hermione solo sonrió y recogió la flor.

- Muchas gracias, es cierto son mis favoritas.- Le confesó ligeramente ruborizada, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos, donde ambos se perdieron en los del otro durante un instante.- ¿Seguimos?- Preguntó Hermione cortando la conexión.

- Sí claro. Es casi la hora de comer, había pensado que podríamos ir al lago, es realmente espectacular a esta hora.

- Me parece perfecto.

El camino hasta el lago era corto, así que decidieron ir andando. Una vez llegaron, Hermione no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, todo en aquel lugar parecía mágico. El lago era tan grande que desde donde se encontraban no se veía el otro lado, sus aguas eran cristalinas y el sol hacia que saliesen pequeños destellos. En uno de los costados había un pequeño embarcadero con dos botes. Cuando se giró, su esposo ya había extendido una manta y estaba colocando la comida encima.

- Esto es precioso.- Comentó en voz alta.

- Sí que lo es.- Coincidió Ron.- En verano, la gente del pueblo suele venir a pescar, por eso tenemos ahí los botes, mi padre lo mandó construir cuando yo era pequeño para que aprendiese a pescar, es la única estación en la que podemos comer pescado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre el resto del año?- Preguntó Hermione curiosa, mientras aceptaba el plato que Ron le ofrecía.

- En invierno el lago está prácticamente congelado y nadie quiere arriesgarse a caerse, en otoño es la puesta de huevas de los peces que nacerán en primavera, y en esa estación les dejamos crecer.

- Vaya, eso no lo sabía. En Londres tenemos pescado fresco cada semana, supongo que esa es la diferencia entre comprarlo y pescarlo tú mismo.

- Sí, y bueno dime ¿Qué mas diferencias has encontrado?

Durante el resto de la comida Hermione le estuvo enumerando las diferencias que Ron o bien defendía o excusaba. Finalmente terminó hablando de su vida en Londres, de sus amigos y, se había sonrojado fuertemente cuando Ron se lo había preguntado, de sus pretendientes.

- ¿Así que ninguno estuvo dispuesto a aguantar las deudas de tu padre? Vaya si que debías tenerles enamorados.- Dijo sarcásticamente.- Ninguno te merecía entonces.

- Hubo uno que si estuvo dispuesto.- Ron prestó atención a lo que decía su esposa.- Se llama Cormac Mclaggen, y estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo, si su familia no le hubiese amenazado con desheredarle.- Se quedó callada unos instantes.- Tienes razón, ninguno me merecía.- Terminó finalmente sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer y de recoger volvieron a montarse encima de Tormenta y se dirigieron por el prado que llegaba al bosque.

- Hermione quiero que me prometas una cosa.- Le dijo de repente muy serio.

- Si claro, lo que quieras.- Le dijo ella asombrada por su cambio de actitud.

- Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca entres en el bosque, es peligroso, no sólo por los animales, ahí dentro viven ladrones y forajidos muy peligrosos, prométemelo.- Le pidió.

- Te lo prometo.- La expresión de Ron se calmó con esas palabras, y volvió a ser el que había sido durante todo el día.

Cuando empezó a anochecer decidieron volver al castillo para cenar. Ginny pudo comprobar con satisfacción, mientras les observaba hablar y compartir alguna sonrisa, como su plan había salido a la perfección. Ahora ese par de cabezotas se empezaban a llevar bien, y todo gracias a ella.

- Yo tengo unos asuntos que atender, ¿Por qué no subes y te cambias? Yo enseguida iré.- Le propuso Ron.

- Si claro, hasta ahora.- Se despidió ella saliendo por la puerta.

- Veo que el paseo ha ido bien.- Le dijo Harry mientras una sonrisa empezaba a nacer en sus labios.

- Mejor que eso, ha sido perfecto.

Lo primero que hizo nada más entrar fue colocar la rosa encima del tocador, no se había esperado ese gesto tan dulce de su esposo, sonrió, tal vez lo que necesitaban era pasar más tiempo juntos y conocerse mejor. Se empezó a cambiar cuando notó algo "No, no, ahora no".

Después de la reunión que había tenido con Draco en la que le pidió un informe completo de lo que los hombres habían hecho, Ron entró en el cuarto de su esposa como cada noche.

- Esposo tengo algo que decirte.- Le dijo nada más entrar.- Estoy…

- ¿Embarazada?- La cortó el emocionado.

- No, con el periodo, me ha debido bajar durante la tarde.- Le explicó.

- Oh.- Parecía desilusionado.- ¿Cuanto suele durarte? Para no venir y molestarte todas las noches hasta que se te quite.- Le contestó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba.

- Cinco días.- Respondió tímidamente, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esos temas, y menos con un hombre.

- Bien, te veré mañana.- Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta.

Hermione se recostó sobre la ventana, observando el cielo nocturno y pensando en su fracaso como esposa, "justo ahora que habíamos conseguido llevarnos bien". De repente algo llamó su atención, una sombra negra avanzaba rápidamente por el prado que aquella misma tarde ella y Ron habían recorrido, en dirección al bosque.


	9. El Pueblo

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 8

El Pueblo

Al día siguiente un grito la despertó, se trababa de Ginny, que al retirarle las mantas para despertarla había visto una mancha de sangre, inmediatamente se había puesto a maldecir a su hermano.

- ¿Pero cómo se atreve? creía que ahora os llevabais bien, ¿y te hace esto? ¡YO LE MATO!

- Ginny haz el favor de tranquilizarte, no es bueno para el bebe.- Le pidió Hermione.- Y para que lo sepas tu hermano no me ha hecho nada, la sangre es del periodo, me bajó ayer.- Le explicó.

- Entonces ¿el idiota de mi hermano no te ha hecho daño?- Le preguntó, aún recelosa.

- No, es más, mira que me regaló.- Le dijo enseñándole la rosa.

- ¿En serio te regaló una rosa?- Preguntó sorprendida.- Vaya, no suele ser tan detallista, el día de mi boda lo único que hizo fue amenazar a Harry. Bueno, pues entonces cuéntame, ¿Qué tal el paseo?- Preguntó curiosa.

Ron se estaba desesperando, necesitaba encontrar a Harry urgentemente, pero ya se había recorrido medio castillo y todavía no le había encontrado, "¿Dónde se habrá metido?", giró en el pasillo y allí estaba hablando animadamente con Draco.

- ¡Hey!- Les llamó- Con los dos quería hablar, ¿podríais haceros cargo del entrenamiento hoy?

- Claro.- Contestó Harry.- Pero, ¿Por qué nos lo pides?

- Porque hoy quiero llevar a Hermione al pueblo, ayer le bajó el periodo y me dio la sensación de que piensa que estoy enfadado con ella, así que… bueno, que la quiero llevar al pueblo y punto.- Dijo nervioso.- Os veo en el desayuno.- Y se marchó.

- ¿Tú sabes desde cuando la llama Hermione?- Le preguntó Harry a Draco, confundido.

- Ni idea. Y ¿desde cuándo es el me preocupa que esté enfadada conmigo?- Le preguntó a su vez Draco, igualmente confundido. Harry se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Ron aún no había llegado, lo que alivió un poco el nerviosismo de Hermione, después de que la noche anterior estuvo pensado en su fracaso como esposa, no le apetecía volver a ver la cara de decepción de Ron. Tan concentrada estaba pensando, que no se dio cuenta de que el dueño de sus pensamientos acababa de entrar por la puerta, ni siquiera cuando apartó ruidosamente la silla se inmutó. Solamente cuando oyó su voz llamándola reaccionó.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó, parecía preocupado.

- Sí, lo siento, es que estaba pensado.- Le contestó aún distraída.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme hoy al pueblo?- Le preguntó, ansioso por escuchar un sí.

- ¿Al pueblo? ¿No tienes entrenamiento?

- Harry y Draco están igual de capacitados para entrenar a los hombres.- Le dijo.- Entonces ¿quieres ir?

- ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?- Le preguntó directamente, confundida.

- ¿Contigo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Si te refieres a lo que me dijiste ayer por la noche, no, no estoy enfadado, yo mismo tendría que haberme dado cuenta que puede que tardes un tiempo en quedarte embarazada, pero no por eso voy a enfadarme.- Le explicó.- Entonces ¿quieres ir al pueblo?-Volvió a insistir.

- Sí claro, solo lo vi el primer día que llegué aquí.- Le respondió Hermione sonriendo.

- Pues perfecto. Ahora será mejor comer para poder salir pronto.

Esta vez fueron los dos juntos hacia las caballerizas hablando de todo un poco, Ron había descubierto que a Hermione le encantaba leer, y ya estaba preparando una nueva sorpresa para ella, mientras que Hermione descubrió que a Ron le encantaba jugar al ajedrez para relajarse. Pero al llegar había un gran revuelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Le preguntó Ron a Rolf.

- Nada serio, mi señor. Un par de caballos están enfermos pero con los cuidados que les estamos proporcionando enseguida se pondrán bien.

- Bien, prepárame a Tormenta, mi esposa y yo vamos a ir al pueblo.

- Enseguida, mi señor.

Cinco minutos después Ron ayudaba a Hermione a subirse al caballo y se quedaban exactamente como el día anterior, ella delante, y el rodeándola con sus brazos por atrás. Dándole un ligero toque a Tormenta para que empezase a andar, comenzaron a descender la colina, esta vez, Hermione pudo admirar mucho mejor el paisaje.

- Esposo, ¿De quienes son estas casas grandes que están apartadas del pueblo?- Le preguntó, tenía curiosidad desde la primera vez que las había visto.

- Éstas son las casas de algunos de los hombres, por ejemplo, esa verde que ves allí es la de Draco y Astoria, y la roja de allí es la de Oliver. Dean y Seamus también tienen casas en el pueblo porque han nacido aquí, pero los que vienen de otros pueblos tienen sus habitaciones en el castillo. Mira esa azul…- Hermione miró, una mujer rubia se encontraba arreglando el jardín, y de vez en cuando miraba había un cesto que tenía al lado.- Esa mujer es la esposa de Rolf, Luna Scamander, ¿Quieres conocerla?- Le preguntó mientras hacía que el caballo parase.

La mujer se giró cuando oyó el sonido de los cascos del caballo, Hermione vio que tenía el vestido manchado de tierra, y cuando se dio cuenta de quien había parado empezó a sacudirse el vestido.

- Buenos días Ronald.- Hermione se sorprendió de que la mujer llamase a su esposo por el nombre completo, en el castillo todo el mundo, exceptuando a los hombres que le tenían mucha confianza, le llamaba señor.

- Bueno días Luna.- Le contestó el alegremente mientras bajaba del caballo.- Permite que te presente a mi esposa, Hermione.

Los grandes ojos azules de Luna se abrieron como platos, rápidamente cogió el cesto y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte Hermione.- Le dijo una vez llegó hasta donde se encontraban. Hermione pudo oír entonces el gorgoteo de un bebe, y al dirigir su mirada al cesto, comprobó que, no uno sino dos bebes se encontraban cómodamente tumbados.

Luna al ver la mirada de Hermione le explicó.- Estos son mis hijos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, y como estoy segura de que te estás preguntando porque están en un cesto, la respuesta es que como paso mucho tiempo arreglando el jardín no he encontrado mejor manera de que estén conmigo sin correr ningún riesgo, no tienes ni idea de lo que puede hacer un bebe de tres meses, imagínate dos.- Le dijo rápidamente, Hermione se sorprendió, había adivinado exactamente lo que estaba pensado, "que mujer más extraña".

De repente uno de los bebes empezó a llorar e inmediatamente después su hermano también.

- ¿Puedo?- Preguntó Hermione mientras señalaba a uno, Luna solo asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba calmar al bebe que ya había cogido. Con una habilidad que no sabía que tenía empezó a acunar al niño.- Shhh, ya está, ya está.- Le decía mientras intentaba calmarlo, el bebe, sorprendentemente dejó de llorar.

- Creo que le caes bien.- Dijo Luna mientras intentaba calmar al otro que seguía llorando.

Ron mientras tanto, observaba la escena, le había sorprendido cómo Hermione había conseguido calamar al bebe tan rápido, y mirándola hacer carantoñas al niño, deseó que pronto se quedase embaraza, quería verla de esa misma manera pero con su hijo, el hijo de ambos, se veía realmente hermosa en su papel de madre.

Cuando finalmente se despidieron de Luna siguieron por el camino hasta que llegaron al pueblo. A Hermione le gustó aún más que la primera vez que lo vio, la plaza estaba igual de llena que la última vez, supuso que todas las semanas habría mercado. Dejaron a Tormenta al cuidado de un hombre al que Ron llamó Hagrid, y continuaron andando por todo el pueblo.

La gente se detenía a saludarles y a hablar con Ron, que muy amablemente les respondía, pudo entender porque a pesar de ser apodado la Bestia, la gente del pueblo se quedaba viviendo allí, realmente se preocupaba por ellos y por su bienestar.

Ron le enseñó el pueblo entero, pasaron por todas las calles mientras le iba explicando quien vivía en cada casa y cuál era su profesión. De esta manera se enteró que en el pueblo había dos posadas, pero que la más frecuentada era la de Madame Rosmerta, una atractiva mujer que a pesar de tener una edad seguía llamando la atención de los hombres. Que el mercado se celebraba, como ya había supuesto, todas las semanas, y que durante el verano se organizaba un festival, con juegos para los niños y concurso de ganado.

Hermione se lo estaba pasando en grande, y tuvo que admitirle a Ron que para ser un pueblo pequeño se sabían divertir mucho mejor que en una ciudad como Londres.

-Eso es porque los ingleses no tenéis sentido del humor y no sabéis lo que es la diversión.-Le había contestado él en tono de broma.

- ¿Que no tenemos sentido del humor? Já.- Y haciéndose la ofendida siguió andando a paso acelerado.

Ron, que sabía que estaba fingiendo le siguió el juego, la agarró por la cintura haciendo que se girase y quedasen uno frente al otro.

- ¿Sabes que era una broma verdad? ¿O es que querías demostrarme que realmente los ingleses no tenéis sentido del humor?- Le preguntó en tono burlón.

- Claro que se que era un broma, y tu ¿te has dado cuenta de mi broma?- Le pregunto ella de la misma manera.

- Claro que lo sabía, estaba intentado picarte, estas preciosa cuando te enfadas.- No había querido decir ese último comentario, pero había salido de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Hermione se ruborizó mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

- Amm, ¿Seguimos?- Preguntó Ron nervioso, "Idiota, idiota, ¿Cómo le dices eso?" pensaba para sí mismo.

- Sí, claro.- Contesto Hermione aún bastante sonrojada.

Pasaron el resto del día en el pueblo. Decidieron ir a comer a la posada de Madame Rosmerta, fue cuando Hermione pudo descubrir entre risas como Rosmerta manejaba a los clientes, sobre todo a los que habían tomado demás y entre hipidos y tambaleos le pedían su mano en matrimonio.

Cuando se dieron cuenta era casi la hora de cenar, así que decidieron volver al castillo. Durante el camino no hablaron, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Ron no había parado de pensar que había cometido una locura al no controlar su boca, pero era tan cierto lo que había dicho… Además últimamente se llevaban muy bien, y no quería volver a fastidiarlo, pero eran cosas que no podía evitar, como los celos sin sentido que había sentido cuando el día anterior Hermione le había hablado de sus pretendientes, sobre todo de uno, cada vez que recordaba el nombre de Cormac Mclaggen…

Hermione por otro lado, tampoco podía parar de pensar en lo que Ron le había dicho y pensaba que tal vez solo lo había dicho como un cumplido y que realmente no lo pensaba en serio, pero la parte irracional de su cabeza le decía que tal vez su esposo estaba empezando a sentir cosas por ella "o puede que solo haya sido porque ahora nos llevamos bien", negó con la cabeza, "no, ha sido solamente cortesía, nada más".

Cuando llegaron al castillo Ron dejó a Hermione en la puerta para que fuese a asearse antes de cenar. Nada más entrar por la puerta oyó unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo.

- Mi señora, ha llegado esto para ti.- Era Minerva que llevaba en la mano una carta de su madre.

- Oh, muchas gracias Minerva.- Le respondió mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras abriendo la carta.

Hacía ya un buen rato que Ron estaba en el comedor. Después de dejar a Tormenta en las caballerizas había subido directamente a su cuarto a asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Había supuesto que Hermione ya habría bajado, pero cuando llegó al comedor todavía no estaba, y cuando preguntó a su hermana, ésta le dijo que no la había visto en todo el día. Antes de empezar a enfadarse decidió esperarla, por si se había entretenido, pero si en diez minutos no había bajado iría a buscarla.

"Esto es el colmo, quince minutos tarde", pensaba mientras salía del comedor en dirección al cuarto de su esposa hecho una furia, sorprendiendo a todos en el comedor. El se iba a encargar de enseñarla a no volver a desobedecerle, "esta vez unos cachetes no se los quita nadie". Justo ahora que parecía que por fin las cosas habían mejorado entre ellos y que habían descubierto que podían llevarse bien.

Cuando iba a empezar a subir el segundo tramo de escaleras oyó algo que lo detuvo. Eran unos sollozos, alguien estaba llorando en uno de los pasillos. Se dirigió al lugar exacto del que provenía el ruido, y se encontró con una imagen que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. Se trataba de su esposa que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose fuertemente las piernas con los brazos, parecía tan vulnerable, como nunca la había visto, y unas terribles ganas de abrazarla le invadieron, pero logro contenerse. Suavemente apoyó una mano sobre el hombre de ella.

- ¿Hermione?- Ella levantó la cabeza lentamente, aquello fue mucho peor, ver el rastro de lágrimas frescas por sus mejillas aumentó sus ganas de abrazarla, pero nuevamente se contuvo.- Hermione ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

- Es que…- Intentó decir ella, pero fue incapaz de continuar, los sollozos no la dejaban.

Entonces hizo algo que Ron nunca se habría esperado. Le abrazó. Al principio se quedo sorprendido, ella, que tanto miedo le tenía, se abrazaba a él como se agarraría a una cuerda si estuviese en un acantilado a punto de caerse. El, sin poder evitarlo, y a parte no quería volver a contenerse, le devolvió el abrazo, a lo que ella sollozó aún más y le abrazó más fuerte.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, ya esta.- Intentaba calmarla.

Suavemente la acurrucó entre sus brazos, la alzó y la llevó hasta su habitación. La sentó en la cama, y él se quedó con ella hasta que se tranquilizó, y cuando se levantó dispuesto a marcharse ella le agarró del brazo.

- No me dejes por favor.- Le suplicó.- Duerme conmigo esta noche.

Ron se quedó pensativo observándola, era lo que más deseaba, quedarse con ella. Y es que, no podía dejarla aunque quisiese porque tenía que reconocer que esa testaruda y orgullosa muchacha, se estaba ganando poco a poco un lugar muy importante en su corazón. Una vez se tumbó a su lado de nuevo, ella volvió a abrazarle como había hecho minutos atrás, como si el fuese un puerto segur y ella un barco perdido que acababa de encontrar tierra.

"Todavía no tengo ni idea de que te ha ocurrido", pensaba mientras los tapaba a los dos, "pero te prometo que mañana lo averiguaré, y haré todo lo posible para no volver a verte llorando nunca más, Hermione".


	10. El Pasado Vuelve

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 9

El Pasado Vuelve

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Hermione se encontró con el brazo de su esposo rodeándola cariñosamente, y cuando se giró pudo comprobar que se encontraba profundamente dormido. El que roncase ligeramente y las pecas de su cara hicieron reír a Hermione, parecía un niño. Siguió mirándole un poco más hasta que sus ojos bajaron a sus labios, y de repente se cayó en la cuenta de que nunca la había besado, ¿Por qué no lo habría hecho? "no Hermione, espera, antes de que empieces a comerte la cabeza, deberías preguntarle, para no sacar conclusiones equivocadas". De repente se dio cuenta que los leves ronquidos de Ron habían dejado de oírse, y al mirarle a los ojos vio que los tenía abiertos y que estaba sonriéndole.

- Buenos días.- La saludó mientras se estiraba y la abrazaba más fuerte contra él.

-Buenos días.- Le respondió Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿Vas a explicarme que pasó ayer para que te pusiese de esa manera?- Preguntó repentinamente serio.

- ¿Te acuerdas que me llegó una carta de mi madre?- Le preguntó, Ron asintió.- Hace una semana unos hombres con los que mi padre tenía deudas le dieron una paliza.- Le explicó mientras los ojos se le inundaban en lágrimas.- Ya les había pagado, pero ellos quisieron darle una lección. Cuando mi madre me mandó la carta aún se encontraba inconsciente y el médico todavía no le había examinado, y ahora no sé cómo está, si ya ha despertado, si todavía no, si esta…- Rompió a llorar.

Ron viéndola así no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla. En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró Ginny, que se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en la cama de Hermione, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- Preguntó tranquila, si su hermano le hubiese hecho algo a Hermione, ella no se abrazaría de esa manera a él.

- Han atacado al padre de Hermione.- Explicó resumidamente.

- Oh.- Ginny se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y también abrazó a Hermione.- No te preocupes, seguro que estará bien, ya lo verás.- Intentó calmarla.

- Según la carta de mi madre, me va a mandar una cada día para contarme como mejora, así que supongo que la siguiente me llegará esta tarde.- Dijo algo más tranquila.

- Entonces lo único que hay que hacer es entretenerte hasta que llegué para que no agobies, y ya sé que podemos hacer.- Dijo Ron mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Os veo en el desayuno.- Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron la una a la otra intentando descubrir que había querido decir Ron.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, los hombres observaban a la pareja sorprendidos, después de como su señor había salido la noche anterior del comedor y no había vuelto, no esperaban encontrarse a Hermione tan tranquilamente a su lado, se la imaginaban con marcas de golpes e incluso algunos habían empezado a decir que seguramente la abría matado como a las otras. Pero que ella pareciese más confiada y tranquila ante la presencia de él y el más cariñoso con ella solo logró confundirles.

Después de comer Ron cogió a Hermione de la mano y la llevó al segundo piso, donde la tapó los ojos con sus manos.

- ¿Confías en mi?- Le preguntó.

- Sí.- Contestó ella sin dudar.

- Pues vamos hacia tu sorpresa, se que te gustará.- Le dijo mientras empezaban a andar lentamente.

Después de unos diez minutos andando se pararon, Hermione no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban, supuso que Ron habría dado un rodeo para que ella no lo supiese y así no estropear la sorpresa.

- No abras los ojos ¿vale?- Le pidió mientras lentamente retiraba las manos.- Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.

Pudo oír a una puerta abrirse, que por el sonido parecía que nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, un olor a cerrado inundó sus fosas nasales y a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados pudo darse cuenta de que estaba oscuro. Con el sonido de unas cortinas la claridad empezó a iluminar la habitación, y unos instantes después pudo volver a notar a Ron detrás de ella.

-Venga vamos, entra.- Le dijo mientras posaba sus manos en sus caderas y la ayudaba a entrar.- Abre los ojos.- Le escuchó decir sintiendo su cálido aliento rozando la piel de su cuello.

Cuando abrió los ojos Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, la habitación era un enorme espacio lleno de estanterías que llegaban al techo con un montón de libros en cada una y en el centro se encontraban una hilera de mesas con una lámpara de aceite en cada una, justo en frente una enorme cristalera iluminaba toda la habitación.

- ¿Estamos en la biblioteca?- Preguntó emocionada.

- Sí, me pareció buena idea traerte.- Le contestó Ron.- Hermione.- Ella se giró a mirarle.- Todo esto, todo lo que ves aquí, es tuyo, ésta también es tu casa y quiero que así lo sientas.- Le dijo seriamente.- Y quiero pedirte disculpas por lo mal que te traté al principio, tú menos que nadie lo merecías.- Le contestó arrepentido.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco me he portado muy bien contigo, contestándote y desobedeciéndote.- Le dijo, pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Pero esa era un reacción normal, yo tampoco me hubiese hecho caso a mi mismo.- dijo haciendo que Hermione se echase a reír.

-Bueno ¿Quieres que te haga una pequeña visita guiada por la biblioteca?- Le preguntó mientras extendía el brazo para que ella le agarrase.

- Claro.- Le contestó ella. Estaba consiguiendo distraerla y hacerla sentir mucho más tranquila.

-Bueno, toda esta sección son libros de historia, ya sabes de guerras, batallas, motines… - Hermione asintió.- En esta zona están los libros de geografía y de navegación. Y luego todo el resto son libros de lectura, novelas históricas, de aventuras, creo incluso que hay de poemas en alguna parte, y son todos tuyos, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras y leerlos o llevártelos a tu habitación. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- ¿Por qué cerraste la biblioteca?- Era una pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza desde que Ginny se lo había comentado.

- No lo sé, supongo que cuando mi padre me dio el castillo tuve nuevas obligaciones y dejé de venir, y como nadie más lo hacía, opté por cerrarla- Le explicó.- Aunque ahora estás tú, así que volveré a abrirla.

Hermione sonrió, no se había esperado ese detalle, que una zona que se había cerrado hacía tanto se la volviese a abrir solo por ella.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad.- Le dijo emocionada.- Ahora podré seguir ayudando a Katie con sus lecciones, como yo no pude traerme ninguno de mis libros…

- Siento eso.- Dijo sin dejar que terminara.

-No, no lo hagas, no fue culpa tuya.- Dijo restándole importancia. Se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

- Yo tengo que volver al patio.

- Y yo tengo que ir a buscar a Katie para continuar con sus lecciones.

Ron se inclinó y le dio un leve beso a Hermione en la mejilla. Hermione confundida por tan repentino acto, tardó unos minutos en reaccionar, y cuando por fin lo hizo se dirigió al cuarto de Katie, completamente sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando entró en la habitación de Katie no se encontraba preparada para lo que vio. La enorme espalda desnuda de un hombre sobresalía de las sábanas, y cuando éste se incorporó comprobó que debajo se encontraba Katie, también desnuda. Oliver, había logrado reconocer el perfil del hombre, combinaba besos cortos y suaves con otros mucho más intensos, mientras que de la boca de Katie salían gemidos que Hermione estuvo segura que ella nunca había soltado con su esposo. Comprendiendo que aquello era la muestra de pasión más absoluta que había visto en su vida y completamente sonrojada cerró la puerta.

Así que en realidad si se sentía placer, acababa de verlo, lo que ella sentía solo era una pequeña parte, el principio de algo mucho más intenso. No pudo evitar sentir envidia de Katie, ella era besada y amada como una mujer debía serlo, en cambio a ella solo se le proporcionaba un poco de placer y ni siquiera era besada.

Dispuesta a echárselo en cara a su esposo se dirigió al patio. En cuanto Ron la vio supo que algo andaba mal, su cara delataba que llevaba un gran cabreo encima.

- TÚ…- Empezó a decir, pero no pudo continuar porque detrás de ella apareció Rolf.

- ¡Mi señor! Ha ocurrido algo que debes saber enseguida- Gritaba mientras se acercaba corriendo.- ¿Te acuerdas de los caballos enfermos?- Ron simplemente asintió.- Están muertos, han sido envenenados.

- ¿Qué?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione.- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Ron.

- Al principio pensamos que estaban enfermos, pero cuando una rata bebió del agua, cayó muerta al instante, lo hemos probado con uno de los gatos callejeros y ha ocurrido lo mismo, alguien ha debido echar una cantidad de veneno en el agua de esos dos caballos para que muriesen poco a poco.

- ¿Alguna idea de quien ha podido ser? ¿Los Malfoy tal vez?- Preguntó pensando como se lo diría a Draco.

- No mi señor, no hay indicios de que hayan sido ellos. Pero hemos encontrado huellas de caballo… que se dirigían al bosque.- Terminó de decir.

Hermione se quedó pensativa, ¿sería esa sombra que había visto ella la causante de la muerte de esos caballos?

- Yo el otro día vi algo…- Empezó a decir.

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó Ron.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Cuándo?

- El día de nuestro paseo por los terrenos, después de que tú te fueras me quedé mirando por la ventana y vi una sombra negra que se dirigía al bosque.- Le explicó.

Ron se quedó pensativo, "no puede ser, está volviendo a ocurrir", su mente viajó cuatro años atrás, también dos caballos habían muerto envenenados, pero creyó que había sido obra de los Malfoy así que no le había hecho mucho caso, pero después todo el ganado había muerto también envenenado y las cosechas habían sido quemadas, y finalmente, un mes después, el asesinato. Lavender, su primera amante, había aparecido muerta en el límite del bosque con claras muestras de tortura. Y con los otros asesinatos había ocurrido lo mismo, primero los animales y las cosechas, y luego las chicas. Recordó también como ellas le habían dicho que habían visto una sombra merodeando por los terrenos, pero él nunca les había hecho caso.

- ¡Harry! ¡Draco!- Empezó a gritar Ron.- Quiero que dividáis a los hombres en cuatro grupos, ¿Dónde demonios está Oliver? Necesito que prepare a los novatos.- Empezó a decir mientras Harry y Draco hacían lo que les había ordenado.- Quiero hombres vigilando las entradas al castillo y los límites de los terrenos las veinticuatro horas del día.- Ordenó.- ¿Alguien puede decirme donde está Oliver?- Volvió a gritar.

- Yo sé donde está.- Respondió Hermione acordándose del motivo por el que había ido hasta allí. Ron la miró.- Está con Katie, en la cama, haciéndole el amor.- Esto último lo dijo como una acusación.- ¿Se puede saber cuándo tenías planeado enseñarme ese placer?- Le preguntó enfadada.

-Este no es el mejor sitio para hablar de ese tema, vamos a mi despacho.- Dijo mientras la agarraba suavemente.

Hermione se estuvo callada hasta que llegaron, pero una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada empezó a gritar.

- ERES UN ESTÚPIDO Y NO SABES EL ODIO QUE TE TENGO AHORA MISMO…

- Hermione…- Empezó a decir, pero Hermione continuó.

- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS MOSTRADO LO QUE SE PODÍA SENTIR? SABIENDO QUE ERA VIRGEN DEBERÍAS HABER TENIDO UN POCO DE CONSIDERACIÓN Y NO GUARDARTE EL PLACER SOLO PARA TI.- Después de gritar todo eso se quedó muy a gusto, le había plantado cara a su esposo, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo todavía.

- Hermione de verdad, lo siento.- Hermione se limitó a rodar los ojos pero le permitió continuar.- Después de la primera vez recapacité e intenté proporcionarte un poco de placer, pero tú te mostrabas tan fría que creí que no querías, que solamente lo hacías por la obligación de darme un heredero, entonces intentaba que durase lo menos posible para que tu no lo pasases mal.

- Si hubiese sabido lo que se sentía me hubiese mostrado más partidaria, pero tú nunca me has dicho nada al respecto y yo no podía adivinarlo, ¡maldita sea eres el primer hombre con el que he estado en mi vida!- Terminó Hermione, ella normalmente no decía ese tipo de cosas, pero esta situación lo requería.

Ron la miró, sin poder creerse todavía que estuviesen discutiendo por eso, ¿en serio ella quería que le diese placer? Pero ¿no le tenía miedo? ¿Cuándo ese miedo se había convertido en algo más? Y además estaban sus sentimientos ¿Qué se había convertido ella para él? Un extraño cosquilleo se instaló en su cuerpo cuando ella había gritado que solo había estado con él, eso ya lo sabía, pero haberlo escuchado de sus labios había sido extrañamente reconfortante, sus labios ¿Por qué tampoco nunca la había besado? Esa rosada boca que tantas veces había dicho cosas que le habían sacado de quicio…

Pensando en todo eso cayó en la cuenta que ella nunca había dicho su nombre, siempre le llamaba señor o esposo, pero nunca Ron, ahora que era consciente se daba cuenta de las ganas que tenía de oír su nombre con el sonido de su voz.

- Te prometo- Dijo mirándola con toda la intensidad de sus ojos azules.- Que en cuanto se te quite el periodo te enseñaré todo el placer que quieras, siempre y cuando me llames por mi nombre.- Y diciendo esto último salió del despacho dejando a Hermione temblando, pero no de nerviosismo, si no de deseo.

Durante los días siguientes Hermione vio muy poco a Ron, que estaba ocupado organizando los turnos de vigilancia y entrenando a los novatos, pero ese temblor que se había instalado con la promesa que le había hecho seguía ahí, impaciente.

Además las cartas que le llegaban de su madre hablando de la recuperación de su padre, que gracias a Dios solo tenía un par de costillas rotas y un brazo bastante magullado, habían conseguido distraerla de la promesa de Ron y del hecho de sentirse tan sola al verle tan poco, ¡que rápido se había acostumbrado a su compañía!

Cuando le dijo que el periodo se le había quitado, ambos sintieron la necesidad de que llegase ya la noche, el día se les hizo eterno y cuando finalmente llegó la hora de ir a dormir, Ron pensó, mientras veía a Hermione marcharse a su habitación, en los deseos que tenía de seguirla, cargarla y llevarla corriendo hasta el cuarto, pero tenía que ser paciente.

Cuando finalmente le informaron que nadie había visto nada extraño y que el relevo se había llevado con normalidad, como los demás días, subió al cuarto de su esposa. Cuando entró, la encontró leyendo uno de los libros de la biblioteca, que cerró al mismo tiempo que el cerraba la puerta.

- Te dije que te enseñaría el placer que se puede sentir con esto, pero con una condición.- Empezó a decirle.- ¿Te acuerdas de cuál?

-Sí… Ron.- El oír su nombre de sus labios fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, una cálida sensación le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y se instaló en su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella.

- No.- Dijo muy convencida.

- Bien.- Contestó mientras se inclinaba para besarla en los labios.


	11. La Pasión

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 10

La Pasión

Solo un roce, solamente había sido un roce, pero había bastado para que el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeciera. Pero cuando sintió los labios de Ron contra los suyos, y su lengua invadiendo su boca, creyó que moriría en ese instante, ¿Cómo podía un simple beso hacerla sentir tanto? Pensaba mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Ron para profundizarlo aún más. Ron tampoco estaba siendo inmune a ese roce, la cálida sensación que se había instalado en su pecho cuando había dicho su nombre había aumentado cuando la había besado, y a medida que ese beso se iba profundizando, esa sensación se iba apoderando de cada palmo de su cuerpo, haciendo que quisiese más.

Estuvieron un rato besándose, disfrutando de la lucha que mantenían sus lenguas, provocándose mutuamente a la espera de que el otro perdiese, pero ninguno se daba por vencido, eran demasiado orgullosos para ello, así que decidiendo dejarlo en empate, Ron traslado sus labios a su cuello, ese cuello que desde el primer momento le había vuelto loco, para disfrutarlo, para saborearlo, para besarlo…

Hermione se encontraba en otro mundo, los besos de Ron la estaban llevando por un camino de placer que no quería abandonar jamás, y cuando Ron la cogió en brazos haciendo que rodease su cadera con sus piernas y que sus centros se juntasen, un gemido incontrolable salió de su boca, encendiendo aún más la pasión de ambos.

Muy lentamente y sin romper el contacto, Ron llevó a Hermione hasta la cama, donde la tumbó con delicadeza, y pudo mirarla a los ojos por primera vez desde que la había besado, estaban oscuros de placer, y sin poder evitarlo, volvió a besarla. Poco a poco fue quitándole el camisón, acariciando cada palmo de piel que encontraba, cuando finalmente se lo pasó por la cabeza pudo verla en todo su esplendor, era la primera vez que la veía completamente desnuda, y le encantaba. Ver como sus manos encajaban perfectamente en sus pequeños pechos le fascinó, y se inclinó sobre ellos para probarlos, primero uno y después el otro, consiguiendo que Hermione temblase de placer debajo suyo.

Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, y las caricias se sentían demasiado bien, pero lo que Hermione quería, ansiaba sentir, era la piel desnuda de Ron contra la suya, así que dirigió sus manos hacía el tartán y tiró de él. Ron al ver lo que se proponía Hermione decidió ayudarla inclinándose un poco, y cuando finalmente sintieron la piel de uno contra el otro, otro gemido aún más sonoro se encapó de los labios de ambos.

Continuaban besándose lentamente, disfrutando del momento, cuando Ron bajó una de sus manos a su centro, que se encontraba completamente húmedo y empezó a estimularlo, Hermione empezó a gemir más seguido y arqueó la espalda en busca de más placer, sintiéndose completamente adicta a él. Dirigió por instinto una de sus manos al grande miembro de su esposo y comenzó a tocarlo. Ron cerró los ojos intentado no acabar en ese mismo instante, esa noche era de ella, era ella la que tenía que disfrutar. Puso su mano encima de la de Hermione, que paró pensando que había hecho algo mal, para mostrarle cómo hacerlo para que él no terminase tan rápido.

- Ron… haz… hazlo ya.- Suplicaba Hermione entre gemidos.

Pero Ron decidió torturarla un poco más y metió uno de sus dedos en su interior, consiguiendo más gemidos por parte de ella, extasiado por oír más, introdujo otro dedo y comenzó un ritmo más rápido.

- Ron…- Volvió a suplicar con la voz ronca.

Decidiendo que ya era suficiente, se colocó encima de ella y poco a poco comenzó a penetrarla, sintiendo como los músculos de ella se contraían alrededor de su duro miembro. Volvió a besarla en los labios al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a embestirla. Los gemidos y la respiración alterada del otro era lo único que oían, mientras una capa de sudor empezaba a cubrirles.

Continuó embistiéndola, cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que los gemidos de Hermione fuesen cada vez más sonoros. Comenzaba a sentir como su interior se contraía cada vez más seguidamente, cuando el placer que sentía, explotó, mientras una sensación agradable se instalaba en su cuerpo. Un grito de placer salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que sentía como Ron la llenaba, y soltaba un ronco gruñido cerca de su oído.

Se quitó de encima de ella para evitar aplastarla, y agarrándola por la cintura la arrastró con él, dejándola a ella encima. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban, ninguno quería romper el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Ron acariciaba la espalda de Hermione, mientras que ella dibujaba círculos con el dedo en el pecho de él, la atmósfera que les rodeaba era de completa tranquilidad.

- Esta debería haber sido nuestra noche de bodas, lo siento.- Dijo arrepentido Ron.

- No te preocupes, lo hecho, hecho está, no vale la pena lamentarse.- Le respondió Hermione.

- Ya, pero debería haberme portado mejor.- Dijo mientras se incorporaba, arrastrándola con el.- No ha sido justo para ti.

- Yo tampoco me he portado muy bien que digamos.

- Ya, pero si yo me hubiese portado mejor, tu no habrías pasado por todo esto y…- Se empezó a lamentar. Puso las manos sobre su cabeza, como si se la quisiese arrancar.

- Ron.- Le llamó. Ron levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, le encantaba cuando decía su nombre.- Ya, déjalo, no te tortures más ¿quieres?- Ron se limitó a asentir, volvió a tumbarse, arrastrándola de nuevo con él y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

A la mañana siguiente Ron fue el primero en despertar, y con una sonrisa giró el rostro para observar a Hermione, la vez anterior no había tenido oportunidad de verla dormir, y sinceramente la encontraba preciosa con su indomable pelo esparcido por la almohada, con su suave respiración y con esa cara que irradiaba paz.

Lentamente comenzó a besarla, primero en la frente, y bajando poco a poco por sus párpados, sus mejillas, hasta que terminó en sus labios, no podía creerse que hubiese evitado ese contacto. Sintió como Hermione comenzaba a devolverle el beso a medida que se iba despertando.

- Buenos días.- Dijo muy somnolienta mientras se estiraba y una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro.

- Buenos días.- Respondió Ron.- He pensado que hoy voy a pasar el día entero contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

- Perfecto, ¿Y qué tienes planeado para hoy?- Le preguntó mientras enroscaba los brazos a su cuello.

- Ya lo verás.- Dijo con tono misterioso.

- ¿Otra sorpresa?- Intentó adivinar.

- Puede.- Contestó mientras volvía a besarla.

Llegaron al comedor agarrados de la mano, lo que provocó las miradas de los presentes, y hablando animadamente. Ginny, al verles así no pudo evitar alegrarse, parecía que por fin todo era como tenía que ser.

Como ya se iba haciendo costumbre, después del desayuno Ron avisó a Harry y a Draco de que volvería a pasar el día con Hermione. Éstos, al ver la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro aceptaron llevar de nuevo el entrenamiento, ambos estaban contentos, con la llegada de Hermione los hombres entrenaban sin el mando autoritario de Ron, que aunque conseguía buenos resultados los estaba cansando, y por otro lado, Ron demostraba que confiaba en ellos al asignarles tan importante tarea. Se quedaron observando cómo Ron se dirigía hacia Hermione, que le esperaba en una de las entradas al patio y desaparecían tras ella.

Por lo que Hermione pudo distinguir se dirigían a la parte sur del castillo, pero cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, comprendió a donde se dirigían. Una vez que llegaron a una gran puerta Ron la abrió, dejando libre la entrada a su habitación.

La estancia era enorme y completamente circular, con unos paneles de madera que llegaban hasta el techo y que ocupaba un cuarto de la habitación. La cama se encontraba a la derecha y tenía un dosel del que colgaban finas cortinas blancas, a ambos lados se encontraban unas mesitas. Justo enfrente se encontraba un escritorio y encima de éste un enorme ventanal, que tal como le había dicho Snape el día que llegó, se veía el lago entero. A la izquierda se encontraba un enorme armario que ocupaba todo el espacio desde la pared hasta los paneles.

- Como ya habrás supuesto esta es mi habitación.- Le dijo Ron invitándola a entrar.

- ¿Qué hay detrás de los paneles?

- Mi cuarto de baño privado.- Le contestó mientras abría la puerta. Una enorme tina, como el resto de la habitación, llenaba casi todo el espacio.

- ¿Y se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, presentía porqué su esposo la había llevado hasta allí.

- Prefiero mostrártelo.- Le contestó mientras empezaba a besarla.

Ambos se estaban volviendo adictos a los besos del otro, era como probar uno de los majares más exquisitos del mundo. Sin mucha delicadeza se deshicieron de la ropa del otro en unos segundos, y se tumbaron en la cama y siguiendo con la promesa que le había hecho de enseñarla todas las formas de obtener placer, se giró para que ella quedase encima.

Siguieron besándose y tocándose mutuamente por todas partes, hasta que Ron notó que Hermione estaba lo suficiente húmeda. Se incorporó, haciendo que ella quedase sentada a horcajadas encima de él y de una estocada, la penetró. Un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de Hermione al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar su respiración, aún no podía creer que estaba sintiendo esas fantásticas sensaciones.

Ron dirigió sus manos al trasero se ella y empezó a marcarle el ritmo al mismo tiempo que el movía sus caderas contra ella, cuando ella consiguió adaptarse al frenético ritmo que le marcaba, Ron subió sus manos hasta sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos, mientras sensualmente la besaba en el cuello. Hermione solo era capaz de seguir moviéndose mientras sus brazos se abrazaban al cuello de Ron y sus manos se enredaban en su pelo. Estaba a punto, y ambos lo sabían, por lo que Ron decidió llevarla al límite al elevar las caderas para profundizar más sus penetraciones.

El orgasmo de Hermione fue tan intenso que arrastró a Ron con ella, y el sentir como la llenaba la llevó a otro tan intenso como el anterior. Se quedaron abrazados en esa posición mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

- He estado pensando que podrías cambiarte de cuarto.- Le dijo Ron mientras volvían a tumbarse en la cama.

- ¿Y a cual iría?- Le preguntó mientras sentía como empezaba a besarla en el cuello de nuevo.

- A este, ¿a cuál sino?- Le dijo como lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Quieres que me cambie aquí?- Le pregunto sin poder creérselo.

- Sí, eso mismo quiero que hagas.- Le respondió mientras volvía a su tarea de besarla.- Di que si.- Le susurró suavemente en el oído.

- Sí.- Contestó ella perdiendo el control y volviendo a besarle apasionadamente.

A la hora de la comida pidieron que alguien la subiese al cuarto, no querían dejar la cómoda compañía del otro, ni tener que vestirse. La pobre doncella que les llevó la bandeja estuvo a punto de tirarla en cuanto les vio, apenas tapados con la sábana, y había salido lo más rápido que había podido en cuanto terminó su tarea.

Por la tarde, para lástima de ambos tuvieron que salir del cuarto. Ron quería comprobar cómo habían seguido la vigilancia de los terrenos y el entrenamiento de los hombres, y Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para organizar sus cosas y poder cambiarse de cuarto. Con la ayuda de Ginny y Katie en unas pocas horas ya lo había conseguido. Ginny se encontraba absolutamente encantada con el cambio que estaba sufriendo su hermano y contenta se lo fue comentando mientras se dirigían al comedor, cuando notaron que Katie, que iba detrás de ellas, se caía al suelo.

- Katie ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó Hermione yendo a ayudarla.

- Sí, pero el suelo está mojado.- Comentó extrañada. Hermione también observó extrañada, hacía un momento no lo estaba.

El grito que pegó Ginny en ese momento las sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se encontraba apoyada en la pared, con las dos manos en su abultado vientre y con cara de dolor.

- Katie quédate con ella, yo voy a avisar a Harry y a Ron. Ginny tu tranquila ¿vale?- Y se machó corriendo en dirección al comedor.

Llegó sin respiración, y no sabía si le quedaban fuerzas para hablar, pero cuando entró y Ron la vio de esa manera, se levantó y se dirigió a ella con cara de preocupación.

- Ginny… parto...- Empezó a decir entrecortadamente.- Avisa a… Harry.

Y rápidamente se giró y volvió corriendo al lugar donde se encontraban Ginny y Katie, mientras sentía que por detrás la seguían Ron y Harry, que en cuanto había oído el nombre de Ginny había ido hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron vieron que Katie había conseguido sentarla en el suelo.

- Katie ve al comedor y manda a alguien que avise a la señora Pomfrey, es una matrona, y vive en el pueblo, cuando llegue guíala hasta aquí ¡y que sea rápido!- Dijo Ron agarrándole una mano a su hermana.

Mientras, Harry le había agarrado la otra y le daba palabras de consuelo que no conseguían calmarla. Parecía que Katie tardaba mucho en volver, y para cuando llegó con la matrona, todos se encontraban nerviosos y muy alterados. Con mucha delicadeza Harry y Ron llevaron a Ginny al cuarto más cercano, ya no había tiempo y tenían que sacarle al bebé.

- No lo entiendo, aún le quedaba una semana.- Dijo Harry mientras observaba a su esposa, se notaba que le dolían los gritos que ella estaba dando.

- A veces los partos se adelantan, y no tiene nada que ver con la salud que tendrá después el bebé.- Intentó tranquilizarle la señora Pomfrey.- Queridas necesito que me ayudéis.- Les dijo a Hermione y a Katie.

Mandaron a los hombres ocuparse de Ginny y de ayudarla a controlar su respiración, mientras que ellas se ocupaban de la criatura. Después de unas horas el bebé aún no había nacido, y Ginny se encontraba tan agotada que no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar.

- Ginny, sé que es difícil, pero necesito que reúnas toda la energía que te quede en el cuerpo y que empujes con fuerza, sino el bebé podría morir.- Le dijo la matrona.

Se incorporó levemente y haciendo caso de lo que le decía la señora Pomfrey, empujó, sacando fuerzas con el pensamiento de traer al mundo a su hijo, hasta que finalmente el llanto del recién nacido inundó la habitación.


	12. La Sombra

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 11

La Sombra

El pequeño James Sirius Potter contaba ya con una semana de vida, Harry y Ginny habían decidido hacía meses que el padrino sería Ron, pero con su repentino matrimonio y la llegada de Hermione, decidieron en ese momento que ella fuese la madrina. Ambos habían aceptado al instante, y no podían evitar pasar unas cuantas horas al día con su ahijado.

El resto del tiempo intentaban pasarlo tan juntos como sus responsabilidades se lo permitían. Su relación había mejorado mucho en esa última semana, después de ese primer intenso día, Ron se había tomado muy en serio su papel de instruir a Hermione para conseguir que sus encuentros fuesen más placenteros. La tercera noche, después de dormir lo que quedaba de la noche anterior y casi todo el día, Ron le había enseñado, que la boca no servía solo para comer, y que las manos no eran solo para agarrar objetos o escribir, aún temblaba cada vez que recordaba como la lengua de Ron había conseguido llevarla al orgasmo. La cuarta noche la había enseñado que manteniendo un ritmo más lento pero constante se tardaba más en llegar, pero que también era mucho más intenso. El resto de los días se había dedicado a enseñarle otros lugares que podían utilizarse, a consecuencia de eso, a Hermione se le habían roto algunos vestidos.

Aquel día se encontraban en el despacho de Ron, en el suelo se encontraba sus ropas, en esta ocasión el propio Ron había roto el vestido debido al ímpetu que sentía. Había sentado a Hermione encima de su escritorio, pero con las frenéticas embestidas que le proporcionaba, había terminado medio tumbada con él encima y con su cadera aprisionada por las piernas de ella, consiguiendo penetrarla aún más, y alcanzando la liberación al mismo tiempo.

- Como sigas rompiéndome los vestidos al final voy a ir desnuda.- Le reprochó Hermione una vez que terminaron. Se encontraban en la misma posición en la que habían acabado y sus cuerpos aún se encontraban unidos.

- Si me prometes que no sales de nuestra habitación, yo te dejo que vayas desnuda siempre que quieras.- Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Piensas tenerme encerrada para que nadie me vea desnuda, cuando tú has sido el culpable de que no tenga vestidos?- Le dijo con tono de incredulidad.

- Bueno, tú eres mía, y no pienso permitir que nadie que no sea yo te vea desnuda.- Dijo él con simpleza.- De todas maneras intentaré tener más cuidado y no romperte más vestidos.

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo voy a salir de aquí con el vestido roto?

- Una buena pregunta, pero ¿no quieres que nos quedemos un rato más aquí?- Le preguntó mientras empezaba a besarla y ella se reía.

Cuando finalmente salieron del despacho, Ron tuvo que acompañar a Hermione hasta su cuarto, y sujetarle el vestido por la parte de atrás, para que nadie la viese en esa situación. Mientras se cambiaba, el se dirigió al patio, donde los hombres que acababan de terminar la guardia se encontraban esperando a la hora de la cena.

- ¿Habéis visto algo por el bosque o por los terrenos?- Les preguntó en cuanto se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

- No mi señor, nada.- Contestó uno de ellos.

- Bien gracias.- Dijo yendo hacia el comedor.

La cena resultó tranquila, solo el llanto del pequeño James y algunas leves risas alteraban esa tranquilidad, hasta que un hombre al que Hermione reconoció como Hagrid entró gritando en la sala.

- ¡FUEGO, FUEGO! Hay fuego en los cultivos del este, y están llegando a las casas.- Nada más terminar de decir eso, volvió a salir corriendo.

Todos los que se encontraban allí se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Efectivamente, por el horizonte se observaba como una gran bocanada de humo negro ascendía hacía el cielo rojo del atardecer.

- ¡AGUA!- Era lo único que se oía por todas partes.

Llevaban media hora intentado ayudar a acabar con el fuego, pero aún así la mayor parte de la cosecha ya estaba perdida. Además, el fuego había alcanzado a tres casas que habían quedado completamente quemadas, por suerte no había habido ningún herido.

- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? ¿Quién ha sido el culpable del inicio del fuego?- Rugía Ron completamente enfadado, y por un momento a Hermione le recordó al Ron de los primeros días, siempre enfadado y con un genio de los mil demonios, como una Bestia.

- Nadie lo sabe señor.- Contestó un hombre de mediana edad.- De repente el fuego apareció.

- El fuego no puede encenderse solo.- Rugió Ron asustando al pobre hombre.

- Se inició en la parte que está cerca del bosque.- Gritó otro.- Habrá sido alguno de malnacidos que viven por ahí.

- Habría que quemar el bosque.

- No, habría que capturarles y matarles a todos.

Una gran discusión se desató entre los habitantes del pueblo, unos, lo que habían perdido la casa y parte de la cosecha, pedían justicia y que capturaren a los culpables, mientras que los que no habían sufrido daños decían que era una locura entrar en el bosque y más a aquellas horas.

Ron por otra parte, estaba pensativo mirando al bosque. Volvía a pasar, no podía ser una simple coincidencia, siempre que había una mujer en su vida, aquellas cosas pasaban hasta que la mujer moría. ¿Sería una maldición que alguien le hubiese echado? ¿Estaría acaso maldito? ¿Es que nunca iba a poder ser feliz? ¿Formar una familia? Esas preguntas se encontraban en su cabeza cuando sintió algo tibio en su mano, y al mirar, comprobó que Hermione le había cogido de la mano y que se la apretaba con dulzura.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó preocupada, tenía el vestido lleno de hollín y mojado en algunas partes de haber cargado con cubos de agua.

- Sí, es solo que estaba pensando quién ha podido hacer esto.- Le mintió, no podía decirle lo que de verdad pensaba, ¿Y si la ponía en peligro? O ¿Y si ya lo estaba? ¿Y si por su culpa ella también moría? Negó con la cabeza, no lo iba a permitir, esta vez no, esta vez atraparía a los culpables y les haría pagar caro lo que estaban haciendo.

Amablemente anunció a todos los que habían sufrido alguna pérdida que podían quedarse en el castillo hasta que las casas volviesen a construirse, y que las obras empezarían al día siguiente. Finalmente unas treinta personas, entre los que habían sufrido la pérdida de sus casas y los que habían ido a ayudar, se dirigieron al castillo.

Hermione pudo notar que Ron estaba muy callado y pensativo durante el camino, y se preguntó, si acaso el sabía la causa de lo que estaba ocurriendo, recordó lo histérico que se había puesto cuando se enteró de que alguien había envenenado a los caballos, o cuando se enteró de que ella había visto a alguien dirigirse al bosque, ¿acaso estaba todo relacionado? ¿Estaría también relacionado con los asesinatos? A Ron se le apodaba la Bestia por un motivo ¿Realmente él había matado a esas chicas? Al principio ella misma creía que sí, pero con el paso de las semanas, la idea de que Ron fuese un asesino casi había desaparecido de su mente, pero entonces ¿Quién o quiénes eran los causantes de todo lo que ocurría últimamente? ¿Ella moriría también? Con todas esas preguntas en su cabeza, Hermione continúo por el camino hasta el castillo, se le había quitado el hambre, por lo que subió directamente al su habitación. Al entrar se encontró a Ron sentado en la cama, con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las piernas.

- ¿Ron?- Ron no se movió, es más, era como si no la hubiese oído, se quedó en la misma posición de antes.- Ron ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Le preguntó yendo hacia él.

- Nada.- Contestó reaccionando al fin.- Es solo que estoy preocupado, todas esas familias sin casa, con todas sus pertenencias destruidas… ¿Quién será el malnacido que ha hecho esto? Quemar las casas de personas inocentes…

- No te preocupes, encontraremos a quien esté haciendo esto y le mandaremos a la cárcel, no va a salir impune.- Ron sonrió levemente y la abrazó.

- Gracias.- Contestó, sabiendo que mandando a la cárcel al culpable no se iba a solucionar nada.

A la mañana siguiente todo el pueblo se encontraba ayudando a reconstruir las casas, no habían ni abierto los negocios y desde bien temprano se habían dirigido allí. Hermione y las demás mujeres intentaban arreglar los objetos que podían, mientras que los hombres, dirigidos y ayudados por Ron, levantaban grandes bloques de madera y piedra para comenzar con la reconstrucción. Continuaron durante todo el día, haciendo únicamente una pequeña para a mediodía para comer. Volvieron al castillo mientras comenzaba a atardecer, los hombres que habían ayudado iban comentando los avances que se habían logrado en un solo día, y que si seguían así, dentro de poco las casas estarían completamente reconstruidas.

El segundo día de la reconstrucción sin embargo, surgió otro motivo que preocupó a todo el pueblo, y en especial a Ron, por lo que decidió reunir al consejo para decidir las medidas que debían tomar.

- Está volviendo a ocurrir.- Repetía Ron una y otra vez, cada vez más alterado.

- Tranquilo, esta vez le pararemos los pies a quien quiera que sea.- Dijo Remus.

- Está ocurriendo lo de la última vez. Primero dos caballos envenenados, luego las casas y la cosecha quemadas, y ahora más de medio ganado ha aparecido también envenenado. ¡No pienso esperar a que el loco que esté haciendo esto mate también a Hermione!- Dijo gritando Ron.

- ¿Al final te has enamorado de ella?- Preguntó seriamente Sirius.

- Todavía no sé qué es lo que siento por ella, pero lo que sí sé, que se ha vuelto muy importante para mí y que no quiero que nada malo le ocurra.- Repuso Ron.

- ¿Pero porque el asesino sigue el mismo patrón?- Preguntó para sí mismo Albus.- Cada vez que va a matar hace lo mismo.

- Creo que es para crear tensión- Dijo Sirius.- Para que sepamos que lo va a hacer, pero para que no sepamos cuando. Quiere que Ron ponga vigilancia, y que cuando vea que no pasa nada, quitarla y atacar, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Tiene mucho sentido.- Contestó Remus.- No podemos bajar la guardia, y menos si la vida de Hermione está en peligro.

- ¿Entonces qué proponéis que haga? ¿Qué tenga durante el resto de mi vida a los hombres vigilando los terrenos y el pueblo? ¿Y si a pesar de todo alguien acaba herido o muerto? No quiero que vuelvan a acusarme de algo que no he hecho.- Dijo Ron.

- Puede que no seas el culpable, pero sí la causa, y si algo le ocurriese a tu esposa o a alguien se te volvería a echar la culpa.- Le contestó Remus, aquella situación no le gustaba a ninguno.

- De todas maneras- Intervino Albus antes de que lo hiciese Ron.- Todavía no podemos hacer nada, por lo menos hasta que no averigüemos quien está detrás de todo esto. Habrá que entrar al bosque.- Sentenció finalmente.

- Hermione vio algo, una sombra, que se dirigía hacia allí más o menos el día que los caballos fueron envenenados.- Les comentó Ron.

- Sinceramente, a mi no me hace ninguna gracia entrar allí.- Dijo Sirius.

- No te preocupes tu no entrarás.- Dijo Ron firmemente.- Lo haré yo.- Sentenció.

Cuando finalmente terminó la reunión, Ron se dirigió a su habitación, y nada más entrar vio que Hermione estaba dormida, sonrió, no le extrañaba, el también estaba candado después del día que habían tenido. Se cambió y se metió en la cama con ella, abrazándola cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Pero no se durmió, en cambio se dedicó a observarla, ¿Sería amor lo que estaba sintiendo por ella? Se había dado cuenta en esa última semana que no pensaba en ella únicamente como una mujer con la que engendrar herederos, sino como algo más, como una compañera con la que poder hablar o simplemente con la que disfrutar de su compañía. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no quería que nadie le hiciese daño, el mismo aún se sentía culpable por como la había tratado, así que si alguien quería hacerla daño, el se iba a encargar, aparte de que eso no ocurriese, de hacérselo pagar.

Durante los siguientes días se continúo con la reconstrucción de las casas, aunque aún la gente no olvidaba lo que había ocurrido con el ganado, y numerosos rumores crecían por el pueblo. Hermione era la única mujer que habían conocido personalmente de su señor, y les había caído bien, tanto que estaban dispuestos a internarse en el bosque, que tanto miedo les daba, para ayudar con la búsqueda del culpable.

Ron, mientras, seguía pensando cómo hacer para poder entrar al bosque, pero el problema era que no quería dejar a Hermione sola, ya no sabía en quien podía confiar y no quería que nada malo la ocurriese.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejarla de camino al castillo por un problema ocurrido con una de las casas. Con una última sonrisa que tristeza por no poder pasar ese pequeño espacio de tiempo con él, Hermione continúo por el camino sola. Una vez llegó a la puerta se detuvo, el castillo se encontraba muy silencioso, todos habían ido a ayudar, exceptuando a los encargados de la cocina, alguna doncella, y Harry que se encontraba cuidando de Ginny y del bebe, y todavía nadie había llegado.

Decidiendo que era pronto para ir a dormir, y que quería esperar a Ron hasta que volviese, se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de un libro. Cuando por fin eligió un que parecía entretenido se dirigió a su habitación, pero un ruido sordo la hizo detenerse.

Como ya había anochecido y en esa zona no había velas, no podía distinguir muy bien que había a su alrededor, solo podía ver sombras. Negando con la cabeza, imaginando que serían imaginaciones suyas, siguió su camino, cuando aterrorizada, se dio cuenta que una de las sombras se movía en dirección a ella, era la misma sombra que había visto desde la ventana y que se había dirigido al bosque. Notó como la empujaba, perdió el equilibrio y cayó escaleras abajo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, le pareció oír como gritaban su nombre y unos pasos acelerados cerca de ella, antes de la oscuridad la invadiera por completo.


	13. La Sorpresa

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 12

La Sorpresa

- Hermione.- Notó como alguien la llamaba.- Hermione despierta.- Intentó abrir los ojos pero le resultaba imposible, notaba los párpados muy pesados y además le dolía la cabeza muchísimo.

- ¿Qué… que es lo que ha pasado?- Preguntó intentado incorporarse, pero algo no la dejo.

- Hermione ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó una voz llena de angustia.

- Me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Volvió a preguntar llevándose una mano a la zona de la cabeza donde le dolía, donde notó que algo líquido fluía.

- Alguien ha intentado matarte, te empujaron por las escaleras.- Dijo la misma voz, que reconoció como la de Ron.- Es culpa mía, debería haberte protegido mejor, pero… yo no…- Se cayó.

- Ron no ha sido culpa tuya.- Dijo Hermione incorporándose haciendo caso omiso de los intentos de Ron por volverla a tumbar, o de la sangre que ahora caía por un lado de su cara-. Tú no has sido el que me ha tirado por las escaleras.

- No, pero he dejado que lo hagan, porque no estaba a tu lado…- Se seguía lamentando.

- ¡Ron basta ya! Deja de echarte la culpa por favor.- Le cortó Hermione un poco enfadada.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo intentando serenarse.- ¿Has podido ver quién te empujó?

- No, pero estoy segura de que era la misma sombra que vi que se dirigía al bosque.

Ron se quedó pensativo, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiese entrado en el castillo sin ser visto? Había tenido que quitar hombres de las vigilancia para que ayudasen con las reconstrucciones, pero no los suficientes como para que no viesen a un intruso. Y además, ¿Por qué había cambiado su patrón? Normalmente no las mataba sin torturarlas primero, ¿A qué venía ahora esa prisa? Volvió a mirar a Hermione, parecía que se encontraba bien, salvo por la herida que le había provocado el golpe, pero aún así haría que alguien la revisase, solo para asegurarse de que no era más grave.

Después del que el médico del pueblo la revisase, le pusiese un vendaje y le dijese que se quedase un día de reposo, Ron se metió con ella en la cama y la abrazó. Cuando la había visto desmayada en suelo había sentido mucho miedo, miedo de perderla. De repente, la realidad de sus sentimientos se abrió paso por su mente, la amaba, el estar a punto de perderla se lo había hecho ver, ahora solo quedaba un problema, ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo por él? Sabía que ya no le tenía miedo, pero tal vez sus sentimientos no fuesen tan grandes como los de el por ella. De ser así, por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que era su esposa y de que nadie podía cambiar eso.

Cuando Ron la abrazó todo su cuerpo se calmó y el dolor de su cabeza desapareció hasta el punto de ser solo una pequeña molestia, era como si hubiese necesitado ese contacto desde que se despertó. Le gustaba que Ron la abrazase, la hacía sentir protegida, como jamás pensó que se sentiría a su lado. Y luego estaba el gran cambio de actitud que había tenido, de estar de mal humor y tratarla mal, a ser un marido cariñoso y detallista. Y esa sensación de vértigo que sentía cada vez que la besaba o la tocaba, todavía no sabía que significaba, pero le gustaba sentirla.

La noticia del ataque que Hermione había sufrido se extendió como la pólvora, y numerosos rumores acerca de un nuevo asesinato fueron creciendo, y aunque la mayoría había visto a Ron en el pueblo más o menos sobre la hora del accidente, los que creían firmemente en que era el culpable estaban tentados a avisar a las autoridades para que lo detuviesen.

Mientras tanto, Ron, Harry, Draco y los miembros del consejo intentaban averiguar quién era el culpable. Preguntaron a los hombres que habían estado haciendo la ronda sobre esa hora pero nadie había visto nada, aunque uno de ellos mencionó que su compañero, que le había tocado en una zona cercana al bosque, había prácticamente desaparecido, porque no le veía desde ese día.

Cuando llegaron a la zona en la que el hombre había desaparecido, comprobaron con horror, que el hombre, al que alguien había colocado detrás de un arbusto, estaba muerto, con un hacha clavada en el pecho y numerosos cortes por todo el cuerpo. Además, se podían diferenciar las huellas de un caballo por un sendero que se introducía en el bosque.

Volvieron al castillo al anochecer, muy desilusionados por no haber podido encontrar al culpable. Ron dio la orden de que alguien fuese a recoger el cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando entró vio a Hermione tumbada leyendo, después de tres días la herida que tenía en la cabeza ya casi se había curado.

- Hola.- Le saludó cuando le vio entrar.- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

- Hola.- Se acercó a besarla.- Lamentablemente si, hemos encontrado en los límites del bosque a uno de los hombres a los que le tocaba la guardia el día que te atacaron, muerto, y huellas de caballo, como cuando envenenaron a los caballos.

- ¿Pero no tenéis ninguna idea de quién puede ser?- Preguntó Hermione, ¿Quién podía estar cometiendo todas esas atrocidades?

- No, nada. Estamos igual que…- Se cayó, no quería hablar de lo que les había ocurrido a las otras, aún no se sentía preparado para contárselo a Hermione. Hermione viendo de esa manera a su esposo, le abrazó, transmitiéndole así el apoyo que necesitaba.- Y bueno ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Muy tranquilo, Ginny ha venido con James y no me ha dejado levantarme de la cama, aunque ya tengo permiso del médico, pero ha dicho que si me levantaba te llamaría para que me mantuvieses quieta mientras ella me ataba.- Ron se limitó a sonreír.- Por lo menos he podido estar con nuestro ahijado un rato y me ha ayudado a distraerme, estoy muy aburrida sola todo el día, aunque ahora que estas tu aquí podrías ayudarme.- Dijo mientras se acercaba para besarle.

A medida que los segundos pasaban el beso se hacía más intenso, Hermione le rodeó la cadera con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos, aprisionándole contra ella, evitando que la apartase como pretendía. Entonces él se dio por vencido e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, se habían necesitado tanto en esos tres días en los que ella había tenido que hacer reposo. Con mucho cuidado se fueron deshaciendo de la ropa del otro, ambos notaban la diferencia, ya no había esa prisa, ese frenesí por sentir placer, esa vez era un acto de amor puro, para demostrarle al otro sus sentimientos. Ron bajó por todo su cuerpo, besándolo y acariciándolo lentamente, intentando grabar en su mente el tacto de su piel y el sonido de sus gemidos. Las embestidas, a pesar de ser suaves, les estaban llevando al paraíso, y al mismo tiempo que llegaban a él, dos palabras escaparon de sus labios.

- Te amo.- Dijeron a la vez.

Cuando terminaron se quedaron abrazados, sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. El corazón de Ron bombeaba feliz en su pecho, se lo había dicho, y ella le había contestado lo mismo. Por otra parte, Hermione también estaba feliz, finalmente se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ron, y el saber que era correspondida le había dado seguridad. Le oyó abrir la boca un par de veces, como si quisiese decir algo, pero simplemente volvía a cerrarla.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas enamorado de mí? - Preguntó apoyándose en el pecho de él, si no tomaba la iniciativa no lo hablarían, y estaba segura de que él lo necesitaba tanto como ella.

- Realmente no lo sé, ha sido poco a poco, si no hubieses sido ataca estoy seguro de que todavía no me habría dado cuenta, o hubiese tardado más.

- ¿Y antes de eso no te habías dado cuenta de nada?

- Sabía que te habías vuelto muy importante para mí, al principio creí que se trataba simplemente porque habíamos conseguido llevarnos bien y éramos algo parecido a amigos, pero desde hace tres días se que no es así.- Dijo acariciándole la cara.

- Por si te interesa.- Empezó a decir ella, Ron sonrió, claro que le interesaba.- Tu cambio de actitud me ayudó a descubrir que escondías detrás de esa máscara de Bestia.- Su sonrisa se borró, sabía que debía contarle la verdad, pero aún no se sentía preparado.- Solo te pido que nunca vuelvas a ser ese Ron, por lo menos conmigo, no me gusta sentir insegura, y con esa actitud lo conseguías.

- Y ahora ¿Qué te hago sentir?- Preguntó pegándola contra él.

- Pues… seguridad…- Empezó a besarla en el cuello, haciendo que perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos.- De-deseo… amor… y…- Tragó saliva.

- ¿Y?- Preguntó acercando sus labios a los de ella.

- Y… no me acuerdo.- Contestó finalmente besándole.

A la mañana siguiente unas enormes ganas de vomitar la despertaron, sin tiempo de andar mucho más, vomitó en un pequeño balde que había al lado de la cama. El sonido despertó a Ron, que asustado de verla así se levantó corriendo a ayudarla.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó mientras se incorporaba y se limpiaba la boca.

- Si, solo han sido unas pequeñas náuseas, nada de qué preocuparse.- Dijo sonriendo, intentando calmarle.

- No me fio, lleva pasándote desde el día del accidente, avisaré al médico para que te revise, puede que sea algún efecto del golpe.

- Ron ¡es ridículo! Estoy bien de verdad, solo han sido unas náuseas.- Insistió ella.

- Quiero asegurarme, ya me convenciste las otras veces, pero esto es demasiado. Ahora vuelvo.- Hermione viendo su cara angustiada no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

El médico la reviso concienzudamente, palpándole la cabeza, el cuello y el vientre, y haciéndole preguntas sobre si sentía diferentes molestias. Finalmente, cuando el médico terminó la revisión sonrió.

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse señor Weasley, los síntomas que su esposa me ha descrito son los propios de una mujer embarazada.- Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.- Todavía hay que esperar unas semanas para poder confirmarlo oficialmente, pero estoy seguro que se trata de eso. Enhorabuena.- Y diciendo esto último, se retiró de la habitación.

- Embarazada.- Repitió Hermione, posando una mano en su vientre.

Ron seguía en shock, con la boca ligeramente abierta, cuando finalmente reaccionó, llevó una mano hasta el vientre de Hermione, posando su mano encima de la de ella. Se miraron, y con una sonrisa en la cara se abrazaron.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Repetía Ron.- Embarazada, no me lo puedo creer.

- Pues créetelo, porque el doctor está casi seguro.- Dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar de alegría.

Durante el desayuno, anunciaron la noticia del posible embarazo, Harry y Ginny deseaban que de verdad estuviese en estado, y sonreían cada vez que Ron acariciaba suavemente el vientre de Hermione.

- Me gustaría ir al pueblo.- Le dijo a Ron.- Llevo encerrada aquí tres días, y sinceramente, estoy aburrida.

- Vale, pero yo te acompañaré, e iremos andando, no es bueno para una embarazada montar a caballo, ¡imagínate que te caes!- Dijo Ron preocupándose.

- ¿Es cosa mía, o te has vuelto demasiado súper protector?

- Te han empujado por las escaleras.- Le recordó.- ¿Cómo no quieres que me vuelva súper protector después de eso?

Hermione rió mientras salían del comedor. Nunca habían hecho el camino al pueblo a pie, por lo que nunca le había parecido tan largo. Ron llevaba una cesta que Hermione había pedido con herramientas por si se necesitaba alguna para las reconstrucciones, que ya casi habían concluido gracias a la ayuda ofrecida por todo el pueblo. Hermione seguía maravillándose de la solidaridad que poseían los habitantes del pueblo, y de cómo se ayudaban los unos a los otros, era algo que en Londres nunca había visto, aunque también era verdad que allí, al ser un pueblo pequeño se conocían todos, en cambio, en una gran ciudad, se daba el caso de que entre los vecinos no se conocían, lo que hacía que la gente no estuviese dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Cuando llegaron Hermione se sorprendió, parecía imposible que hace unas semanas esas casas estuviesen ardiendo, parecía como ninguna hubiesen sufrido ningún daño, en cambio, al mirar hacia el campo de cultivo, se podía apreciar que la mayor parte del suelo estaba negro.

Se quedaron allí todo el día, como agradecimiento, los dueños de las casas les habían preparado algo de comer, e improvisadamente, organizaron un pequeño picnic todos juntos. Felicitaron a la pareja por su posible embarazo. La mayoría tuvo que admitir que, desde que Hermione era la esposa de su señor, éste había cambiado para mejor su carácter, e incluso, algunos olvidaron la posibilidad de que fuese un asesino.

Volvieron al castillo cuando comenzaba a anochecer, durante el camino tuvieron que hacerse a un lado por la repentina llegada de tres carruajes, dos de los cuales a Hermione le resultaban familiares, lamentablemente no pudo ver a quien se encontraba en el interior.

Miró a Ron y ambos empezaron a acelerar el paso para saber quiénes eran los visitantes. Cuando finalmente llegaron, las pertenencias de los visitantes estaban siendo descargadas, y éstos se encontraban en el vestíbulo esperándoles. Notó como Ron se quedaba detrás de ella, mientras ella avanzaba despacio reconociendo las figuras y sin poder creerse lo que veía.

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?


	14. La Fiesta

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 13

La Fiesta

- ¡Sorpresa!

El grito de su madre retumbó en el vestíbulo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella y la abrazó, la había echado muchísimo de menos. Cuando se soltó se dirigió a su padre, y le abrazó con el mismo ímpetu. Se encontraba sin palabras ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? Cuando se separó, una melena rubia tapó su visión, y notó como alguien volvía a abrazarla.

- No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte.- El sonido de esa voz hizo que Hermione casi empezase a llorar.

- ¿Hannah?- Dijo sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Quién más sino?- Le contestó su amiga, separándose finalmente.

Finalmente pudo verles a todos, a sus padres, que se encontraban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, a Hannah, que estaba a punto de llorar, y se sorprendió al ver a Neville y a Ernie, a los cuales también abrazó. Pero cuando se giró hacia la última persona se quedó boquiabierta, un joven alto y rubio la sonreía mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿A mí no vas a abrazarme?- Preguntó cuando se acercó a ella.

- Cormac ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Le preguntó todavía sin poder creérselo.

- Recibí una invitación de tu esposo.- Le explicó señalando a Ron.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Ron que se había quedado apartado observando la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que se había borrado cuando Hermione se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Cormac.

- Pensé que echarías de menos a tus padres y a tus amigos.- Le explicó acercándose a ella.- Así que creí que sería buena idea darte una sorpresa trayéndoles aquí.

Hermione sin poder resistirlo se abalanzó sobre él y le besó, sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobre todo a su madre, a Hanna y a Cormac, que se habían sentido intimidados con la apariencia de Ron.

- Gracias- Le dijo completamente emocionada.- Muchas gracias.

- Lo tenía preparado desde hacía tiempo.- Le explicó brevemente.- Además así les podemos dar la noticia en persona.

- Si, pero eso mejor durante la cena, ahora quiero estar con ellos.

- Claro, iré a avisar a Harry y a Ginny para que les conozcan. ¿Por qué no les llevas a uno de los salones? Así estaremos más cómodos para hablar.- Le sugirió.

Hermione asintió, todavía emocionada. Se giró y pidió que les siguiesen hasta uno de los salones. Una vez dentro les preguntó por todo lo que habían hecho desde que ella se fue. Empezó a hablar Hannah, que estaba muy emocionada con su próxima boda, mientras Neville y Ernie hacían pequeños comentarios, y Hermione se apuntó mentalmente el preguntarle a Ron si podían ir a la ceremonia. Sus padres le contaron con más detalle el percance que tuvo su padre con esos tipos que le habían pegado, se quedó más tranquila cuando comprobó por sí misma que se encontraba mejor y cuando le dijeron que habían sido detenidos. Por otra parte Cormac se mantuvo callado, le había sorprendido encontrar a Hermione tan contenta y a gusto en aquel lugar y con aquel marido.

Cuando al fin llegaron Ron, Harry y Ginny, esta última con James en brazos, y se presentaron, la señora Granger comentó que ella quería ser abuela pronto, sabiendo que ese había sido el propósito de su yerno al casarse con su hija, a lo que Ron y Hermione acordaron con una mirada que era el momento de decirlo.

- Tenemos una cosa que deciros.- Comenzó a hablar Hermione.

- El doctor ha dicho que aún no es seguro pero que hay muchas posibilidades.- Continuó Ron.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó la señora Granger, asustada.

- Estoy embarazada.- Anunció finalmente Hermione.- Bueno, al menos tenemos la esperanza de que así sea.

La señora Granger y Hannah se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde se encontraba Hermione y la abrazaron, mientras pegaban pequeños chillidos de alegría.

- ¡Es una noticia maravillosa! ¡Es fantástico!- Exclamaban emocionadas.

Cuando finalmente se relajaron el señor Granger abrazó a su hija felicitándola y aprovechó para preguntarle cómo se encontraba en aquel lugar, a lo que ella respondió que esa ya era su casa y las personas que vivían en ella su familia. Satisfecho por la respuesta la soltó para que Ernie y Neville pudiesen felicitarla.

Ron también recibió felicitaciones de los presentes, menos de Cormac, que parecía que se había quedado paralizado con la noticia, tenía los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos, y Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse ante una cara tan cómica.

- Bueno ¿Qué os parece si vamos a cenar?- Preguntó Ron.- Nos deben estar esperando.

De camino al comedor, los invitados se encontraban boquiabiertos, sorprendidos del enorme tamaño del castillo, y también un poco desconcertados al darse cuenta de que no iban por el mismo camino por el que habían ido. Cuando llegaron se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a tantos hombres, que se levantaron cuando ellos entraron.

- Oye, ¿debajo de tartán llevan algo?- Le preguntó Hannah curiosa al oído.- Porque como sople un poco de aire…- La miró, dejando la frase sin terminar, haciendo que las dos empezasen a reírse, y que tanto Neville como Ron las mirasen extrañados.

Finalmente se sentaron en la mesa, y comenzaron a cenar. Fue una cena animada, llena de risas y anécdotas que contaban tanto los visitantes como los propios habitantes del castillo. Una vez que terminó, Ron y Hermione les acompañaron a cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, y finalmente, ellos también se dirigieron a la suya.

- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes invitando a Cormac?- Le preguntó Hermione nada más entrar.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.- Le respondió, intentando dejar el tema.

- De que quiero saber porque has invitado a mi antiguo pretendiente.

Ron suspiró, estaba claro que no se le podía ocultar nada, porque al final, de una manera o de otra, siempre terminaba enterando de todo.

- Lo he hecho para que vea con sus propios ojos que eres mía.- Le contestó finalmente, dejando a Hermione sorprendida.

- Ron, para eso no hacía falta que le invitases, creo que ya sabe de sobra que soy tuya.- Le dijo ella tranquilamente.

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero desde que me hablaste de el día de nuestro paseo sentí…- Se cayó, si le decía aquello se quedaría vulnerable ante ella, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ya lo era desde el mismo momento en que le dijo que la amaba.- Sentí celos de él, de que te hubiese conocido antes que yo, y de que haya estado a punto de casarse contigo.- Comenzó a decir aceleradamente.- Cada vez que pienso en que si tu padre no hubiese tenido problemas con el juego y no nos hubiésemos visto en la obligación de casarnos, yo…- No pudo continuar porque Hermione había ido hacia él y le estaba besando.

- Tú eres al único al que quiero ¿te queda claro? Le dijo sin ningún rastro de duda en los ojos. Ron asintió y volvieron a besarse.

- Me queda muy claro. Tú eres mía.- Sentenció mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello.

Lentamente, le desabrochó el vestido, dejando que cayese al suelo. Se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa y levantándola en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama, donde comenzó a besarla por todo el cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su entrepierna empezó a besar la cara interior de sus muslos, provocándole pequeños espasmos y gemidos de placer, creando un camino de besos que llegaban a su centro. Al llegar a la zona donde se unían las piernas, introdujo la lengua, haciendo que Hermione en un acto reflejo, le agarrase del pelo mientras suplicaba por más. Cuando notó que estaba a punto de llegar paró, provocando más súplicas por parte de Hermione, lentamente, se fue introduciendo en ella, convirtiendo las súplicas en gemidos cada vez más sonoros a medida que las embestidas se volvían más profundas, haciendo que los dos se sintiesen a punto de explotar, hasta que finalmente, con un ronco gemido, terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Por la mañana, las mismas náuseas que la habían acompañado los días anteriores, volvieron a despertar a Hermione, confirmando cada vez más su estado, algo que la alegraba, pero al mismo tiempo desagradaba por las náuseas.

- No te preocupes, dentro de un mes, más o menos desaparecerán.- Le decía Ron mientras se dirigían al comedor.

- Si, pero me gustaría que pasasen ya, no es agradable despertarme para vomitar.- Le repuso ella.

- Pero valdrá la pena, mira sino a Ginny, ella aguantó las náuseas uno o dos meses, y ya está deseando volver a quedarse embaraza.- Hermione sonrió, sabía que valdría la pena, su cuñada ya le había advertido un poco sobre lo que iba a sentir durante el embarazo, además, que unos días atrás comentase que quería darle un hermanito a James le hacía pensar que no era tan malo, pero ella no pensaba tenerlos tan seguidos.

- Tu hermana es caso aparte, ¡James no tiene ni un mes y ya está deseando volver a pasar por esto!

- Pero que ven mis ojos, si es nuestra hermosísima cuñada inglesa.- Ron y Hermione miraron hacia delante, sorprendiéndose de ver a uno de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos.- Tú no has sido invitado.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, solo has invitado a papá, a mamá, a los suegros.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero de tus hermanos no te acuerdas, y queremos conocer a nuestro sobrino. Además mamá nos avisó y nos a prácticamente obligado a venir.- Les contó.- El resto están fuera.

Uno a uno, los hermanos de Ron con sus esposas e hijos fueron entrando en el vestíbulo, seguidos por los señores Weasley. La señora Weasley nada más verles se dirigió a ellos y los abrazó.

- Como me alegro de volver a verte querida.- Le dijo a Hermione.

- Yo también me alegro señora Weasley.- Le contestó Hermione sonriéndole. Uno a uno les fueron saludando, y Hermione conoció a sus ahora sobrinos, ya que para la boda no habían asistido.

- ¿Por qué no pasáis al comedor? En desayuno está a punto de servirse.- Dijo Ron cuando terminaron de saludar a los recién llegados.

Una vez dentro del comedor, los invitados que habían llegado el día anterior se presentaron, y finalmente, cada uno se sentó en su sitio dispuesto a desayunar. Antes de que alguno pudiese levantarse, Ron se puso en pie y amablemente le pidió a Hermione que también lo hiciese.

- Familia, hay algo que vosotros no sabéis, y es más o menos el motivo por el que os he invitado.- Lanzó una mirada a sus hermanos haciéndoles entender que no le importaba que se hubiesen auto invitado.- La cosa es que, Hermione está embarazada.

La familia Weasley al completo compuso enormes sonrisas, y se acercaron a felicitarles. Los gemelos, en cambio, se pusieron a silbarles y a hacer comentarios que hicieron que la mayoría se sonrojaran, hasta que finalmente su madre les gritó que parasen.

- Por cierto, tengo que hablar con vosotros y con el consejo.- Les dijo Ron a sus hermanos y a su padre.

Todos se quedaron mirándole recelosos, ¿Qué había ocurrido para tener que reunirse todos con el consejo? ¿Tendrían que ver con…?

Mientras las mujeres se dirigían a uno de los salones, los hombres se quedaron esperando en la puerta del comedor a Ron, que enseguida apareció seguido de los miembros del consejo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Preguntó el señor Weasley.

- Está volviendo a ocurrir.- Dijo simplemente Ron.

- Que está volviendo a ocurrir ¿El qué?- Preguntó Bill, empezando a impacientarse.

- Los ataques.- Dijo Ron, inmediatamente todos entendieron a que se refería.- En las últimas semanas dos caballos han sido envenenados y la mayor parte de las cosechas y las casas de la zona del pueblo cercana al bosque han sido quemadas. Además hace tres días alguien empujó a Hermione por las escaleras y encontramos a uno de los hombres muerto y escondido entre los matorrales del bosque.- Ante tan espeluznantes noticias se quedaron callados.

- ¿Y no tenéis ni idea de quién puede ser?- Preguntó Charlie.

- No, estamos igual que las otras veces.- Le respondió Sirius.

- ¿Y que tenéis pensado hacer?- Preguntó Bill.

- Voy a entrar al bosque a por respuestas.- Sentenció finalmente Ron.

- ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó su padre.

- Esta noche, durante la fiesta, e iré solo.- Terminó.

La tarde que había pasado con su madre, su suegra, su amiga y sus cuñadas había sido realmente divertida. La señora Weasley y la señora Granger habían congeniado muy bien, al igual que Hannah y sus cuñadas. A media tarde, Minerva les anunció la fiesta que Ron había preparado, y todas se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse. Al entrar en su habitación se sorprendió al ver a Ron con un elegante traje de chaqueta y pantalón a juego de color negro y camisa blanca, que le quedaba terriblemente bien, y marcaba sus músculos.

- Vaya, que elegante.- Dijo sin poder apartar sus ojos de él.

- He pensado que a tu madre y a tu amiga podría darles un ataque si aparezco con el tartán de nuevo.- Dijo mirándose al espejo.- Aunque me siento un poco ridículo.

- ¡Pero qué dices! Estás guapísimo.- Le dijo Hermione, todavía un poco sorprendida de lo bien que le sentaba el atuendo.

- Bueno pues entonces te toca a ti ahora estar a la altura.- Le dijo riendo.

Todos se encontraban ya en el comedor, solo faltaban Ron y Hermione, que en cualquier momento bajarían. Finalmente, después de diez minutos de espera, aparecieron en la entrada, la mayoría se sorprendió al ver a Ron con pantalones, normalmente no dejaba su tartán por nada. Mientras que la familia, y en especial las mujeres se maravillaban de lo buena pareja que hacían y de lo elegantes que estaban los dos. Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo de media manga y escote recto, que estaba consiguiendo volver loco a Ron de lo sugerente que era, con adornos dorados en los mismos y en la falda. Llevaba un elegante moño que dejaba sueltos algunos de sus graciosos rizos, haciendo que el resultado final fuese impresionante.

Se habían retirado las mesas del centro y las habían apilado en contra de la pared, llenándolas de comida y bebida para que cada uno se sirviese lo que quisiese, y así no molestaban a la hora de bailar, además habían dejado un espacio en una de las pareces para que los músicos pudiesen colocarse cómodamente. Ron se encontraba nervioso, hacia mucho que no bailaba, pero ver la sonrisa de Hermione mientras se lo pedía, le convenció para aceptar. Bailaron juntos cuatro bailes, hasta que los hermanos de Ron pidieron su derecho de bailar con su cuñada.

Ron aprovechó ese momento en el que Hermione estaba distraída para salir discretamente por la puerta, era la oportunidad perfecta para ir al bosque. Hermione, nada más darse cuenta que su esposo había salido, usó la escusa de encontrarse mareada, y salió detrás de él, desgraciadamente estaba oscuro, y al ir él de negro, no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde había ido, hasta que oyó el sonido de una rama romperse en la dirección que llevaba al bosque.

Gracias a la leve luz de la luna, pudo observar una silueta que iba por el prado, la que reconoció como la de Ron, y cuidadosamente, comenzó a seguirle. La mente de Hermione empezó a formulas preguntas para las que aún no tenía respuesta, ¿A dónde se suponía que iba cuando debería encontrarse en la fiesta? ¿Habría descubierto algo de su agresor? ¿O es que acaso el tenía algo que ver en su ataque? ¿Realmente era el asesino?

Siguió detrás de él, lo más silenciosamente que podía, llegando casi a internarse en el bosque, hasta que el sonido de unas voces la hizo parar y aguzó el oído intentando averiguar que decían.

- Oye yo no sé nada.- Decía una voz que no conocía.

- No me vengas con esas Zabini, tú vives en el bosque, algo debes saber de todo lo que ha ocurrido las últimas semanas.- Oyó decir a Ron en un tono amenazador.

- Yo solo sé de comentarios que he oído de los otros, dicen que él está enfadado con tu reciente matrimonio, y que esta vez no se va a conformar con matar solamente a tu esposa.- Le respondió Zabini.

- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó con el mismo tono.

- No lo sé, nadie lo sabe. Las únicas personas que lo saben están muertas.- Ron soltó un resoplido y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.- Sabes tan bien como yo que por mucha vigilancia que pongas va a conseguir su objetivo, nadie puede detenerle.- Le dijo Zabini.

- Eso está por verse.- Sentenció Ron antes de marcharse definitivamente.

Hermione, acordándose de la promesa que le había hecho a Ron de no entrar nunca en el bosque, y por miedo a ser descubierta, salió corriendo, y no paró hasta que no llegó al vestíbulo. Le esperaría allí poniendo de escusa su mareo.

Mientras se dirigía de nuevo al castillo, Ron intentaba descargar toda su furia, esa breve visita al bosque no había servido de nada, ni siquiera los habitantes del bosque sabían quién era, y solo había servido para confirmar lo que más terror le daba, perder a Hermione. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo la encontró allí, temeroso de que le hubiera seguido y de que hubiera oído su conversación se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó, alerta.

- Me he encontrado un poco mareada, y he venido a que me dé el aire.- Ron suspiró tranquilamente, no sabía nada.

- Avisaré a todos de que te encuentras mal, e iremos a la habitación, ¿de acuerdo?- Hermione asintió, y Ron se fue al comedor.

Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, le preguntaría todo, que había pasado con las otras mujeres, quién era ese hombre con el que había hablado en el bosque, y porque un loco psicópata quería matarla.

A Ron no le extrañó que Hermione estuviese tan callada de camino a la habitación, supuso que seguiría mareada. Le venía bien, así podría pensar en lo que le había dicho Zabini, y en algo que especialmente le preocupaba "esta vez no se va a conformar con matar solamente a tu esposa" recordó, eso era verdad, ya había matado a un hombre, pero las palabras de Zabini le decían que iba a matar a otra persona más, la pregunta era a quien.

Llegaron a su habitación, y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione tan bien de repente. Algo en su cara le dijo que había fingido y entonces supo que sí había oído la conversación.

- Quiero saber la verdad de los rumores que circulan sobre ti.- Le soltó. Ron suspiró, sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

- La verdad es que…- Se cayó, comprobando que ella realmente quería saberlo.- Yo soy el culpable de la muerte de esas mujeres.- Hermione soltó un respingo.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo las maté.- Le confesó. Eso era imposible, ella había oído como preguntaba a Zabini por el culpable, ¡no podía ser el!- Yo las maté.- Volvió a repetir mientras la miraba.- Como voy a matarte a ti.- Terminó mientras se dirigía hacia ella.


	15. La Verdad

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 14

La Verdad

- Ron…- Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, no podía ser cierto.

- Es cierto Hermione, mataron a esas chicas por mi culpa, porque estaban relacionadas conmigo.- Le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y empezaba a zarandearla con fuerza.- Es como si yo mismo las hubiera matado.

- Ron por favor me estas asustando, y me estás haciendo daño.- Le dijo Hermione empezando a llorar. Ron la soltó, aterrado por lo que estaba haciendo. Te tiró al suelo, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, sollozando, como si fuese un niño pequeño. A Hermione le dolía en el alma verle así.

- Lo me más me duele es que por mi culpa tu también vas a morir.- Continuó, levantando la cabeza, para mirarla, aún con los ojos llorosos.- El accidente que tuviste también fue por mi culpa.- Le confesó.- Me merezco todo lo malo que han dicho sobre mí.

Hermione le miró y comprendió porque al principio su relación fue tan difícil. A pesar de no ser un asesino, cargaba con esas muertes como si lo fuera, en consecuencia, se había vuelto un hombre de carácter frío para que ninguna mujer se le acercase, y así evitarle un destino terrible. Podía imaginarse todo por lo que había pasado, tratando de demostrar su inocencia mientras afrontaba la muerte de una persona a la que posiblemente había querido teniendo apenas diecisiete años, y contar los otros dos asesinatos en los años siguientes. Había vivido una auténtica pesadilla.

- Ron.- Le llamó, acercándose a él poco a poco.- Tú no tienes la culpa, y por supuesto que no te mereces que esos rumores circules sobre ti, o el apodo que te han puesto. Ron, tienes que luchar por tu inocencia y yo quiero ayudarte, pero para eso me tienes que contar todo lo que sepas.- Ron seguía sin moverse.- Por favor.

Por una parte, lo que decía Hermione tenía sentido, el era inocente, aunque pocas personas le creyesen, y ella le creía y quería ayudarle, pero para eso tendría que volver a esos recuerdos tristes que había intentado borrar de su memoria, y no sabía si sería capaz. Finalmente, después de pensarlo durante unos momentos, comenzó a hablar.

- Tenía diecisiete años cuando conocí a Lavender.- Comenzó a contar.- Ella era una muchacha del pueblo de mi misma edad. Era preciosa, me encapriché de ella, y ella de mí, fue la primera mujer con la que estuve. Un par de meses después descubrió que estaba embarazada, así que comencé los preparativos para casarme con ella. Un día, dos de nuestros mejores caballos aparecieron muertos en las caballerizas, envenenados, por aquel entonces teníamos problemas con los Malfoy, hacia poco que Draco había venido a vivir aquí, así que nos esperábamos un ataque por su parte. Esa misma noche, Lavender me dijo que había visto algo que se dirigía al bosque, pero no la hice caso, pensé que habría visto un animal o algo, de madrugada nos avisaron que se había iniciado fuego en las cosechas de trigo. Estuvimos así durante un mes, hasta que…- Se paró mientras respiraba hondo, esto le iba a resultar difícil de contar.- Lavender desapareció, estuvimos dos días buscándola, incluso entramos en el bosque, pero nada, hasta que en la última ronda del segundo día la encontramos, estaba desnuda, y tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones y heridas, y le habían cortado el cuello. Llamamos a las autoridades, y nos dijeron que había sido salvajemente torturada, pero que lo más raro era que no había sido violada.- Había comenzado a temblar, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil continuar.- Eso nos pareció raro, ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así? Habíamos recibido denuncias de violaciones, pero nunca un caso de tortura.

Se calló, incapaz de continuar. Ahora que se lo había contado sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

- ¿Pasó lo mismo con las otras?- Preguntó Hermione temerosa de la respuesta, lo que Ron le había contado era terrible.

- Sí, con la diferencia de que ellas no estaban embarazadas. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres que han tenido algo que ver conmigo han terminado muertas? ¿Qué es lo que hay mal en mí para que terminen así?- Hermione se quedó callada, no tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas.- ¿Por qué mataron a Lavender? Estaba embarazada de tres meses, no suponía ningún peligro para nadie, y las otras dos tampoco. Supongo que alguien querría vengase de mí o de mi familia, pero no tiene sentido, siempre nos hemos portado bien con todo el mundo.

Volvió a callarse, la incógnita de quién era el causante de tales atrocidades seguía en el aire. Debía ser alguien que conocía y que por supuesto, le conociese, pero de todos los nombres que se le ocurrían, sabía que ninguno podía ser.

- Ron venga, vamos a dormir.- Le propuso Hermione.-Ha sido un día muy largo. Mañana veremos las cosas más claras, hablaremos con el consejo y con tu padre. Todo se solucionará.

Le tendió la mano, esperando que la aceptase, y le guió a la cama. Una vez que se tumbaron, Ron se apoyó en su pecho mientras ella le abrazaba, aún le notaba temblar, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Hermione en cambio, se quedó despierta la mayoría de la noche, velando por su sueño y calmándole cada vez que empezaba a moverse demasiado. Sabía lo duro que había sido para él contarle todo eso, pero estaba decidida a hacerle olvidar todo lo malo que había vivido.

A la mañana siguiente Ron fue el primero en despertarse, y pudo comprobar con preocupación las enormes ojeras que había debajo de los ojos de Hermione. Supuso que se habría quedado despierta mucho después de que él se hubiese dormido. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, y pidió a una de las doncellas que les llevase el desayuno. Volvió junto a ella y se dedico a observarla, le parecía increíble que después de contarle todo su pasado y de saber que a su lado corría peligro, se hubiese quedado con él, aunque supuso que aunque se separasen ahora, ella seguiría en peligro. Aún así, el verla a su lado le hacía tremendamente feliz.

- Hermione, despierta.- Le dijo en un susurro.- Tienes que comer algo por el bebé, luego podrás seguir durmiendo.- Le dijo cuando noto que se empezaba a despertar.

- No, no voy a volver a dormir, quiero estar con mis padres y con Hannah…

- Tienes que descansar.

- Te prometo que estaré tranquilamente sentada en un sillón, y que no me moveré, pero déjame estar con ellos, que les he echado mucho de menos.- Dijo intentando convencerle.

- Está bien.- Dijo finalmente cediendo a las peticiones de su esposa.- Aún me parece increíble que sigas aquí.

- Creo que ha quedado más que claro que te amo, y nada ni nadie va a separarnos.- La confesión hizo que Ron sonriera y le plantase un beso en los labios, mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello.

- Yo también te amo.- Le susurró entre besos.

Cuando finalmente salieron del cuarto, Hermione se fue en busca de su madre, de Hannah, de Ginny y del resto de sus cuñadas para ir a uno de los salones, y poder hablar. Mientras, Ron había pedido al señor Granger, a su padre, hermanos, Harry, Draco, Neville, Ernie, Cormac y a los miembros del consejo que se reuniesen en su despacho.

- Hay un motivo por el que os pedí que vinieseis.- Le confesó al señor Granger, Neville, Ernie y Cormac.- A parte de porque sé que Hermione os echaba de menos, porque estoy seguro de que su vida corre peligro.- En ese punto el señor Granger fue a interrumpirle, pero Ron se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.- Necesito que alguno de vosotros esté con ella en todo momento, porque bien habrá momentos en los que yo o alguno no pueda estar, y no quiero dejarla sola en ningún momento. En cuanto a vosotros.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su padre, hermanos, Harry, Draco y el consejo.- También quiero que estéis en alerta, y que me ayudéis a descubrir quién es el culpable de todo lo que está ocurriendo.

- ¿En qué te basas para suponer que Hermione está en peligro?- Le preguntó Cormac.- ¿Cómo sabemos que no eres tu el que quiere matarla?

- Escúchame bien Mclaggen.- Le dijo Ron enfadado.- Aunque no lo creas, yo amo a Hermione y nunca le haría daño, ni voy a permitir que alguien se lo haga.- Confesó dejando a Cormac sin palabras.- Si te mandé esa invitación es porque sé que la quieres, y que aunque sea por ella, me vas a ayudar a protegerla. Así que empieza a hacer algo útil en vez de protestar tanto si no quieres que te eche a patadas de mis tierras.- Terminó, haciendo que Cormac agachase la cabeza.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que propones?- Preguntó el señor Granger.

- Lo primero de todo es no dejarla nunca sola, la última vez alguien terminó tirándola por las escaleras. Algunos deberíamos internarnos en el bosque, yo lo hice ayer pero no tuve mucha suerte, mi contacto me contestaba con evasivas, tal vez si somos más, consigamos intimidarlos para que nos digan algo.

Durante el resto del día, se estuvieron organizando, y decidieron quienes y en qué momentos estarían con Hermione, y quienes serían los que irían al bosque. Draco, que era el que mejor conocía el bosque ya que por él había llegado al castillo desde las tierras de sus padres, y Harry serían los encargados de acompañar a los que se metiesen en el bosque, mientras el resto vigilaba por los terrenos. Decidieron no decirles nada a las mujeres, para no preocuparlas, aunque Hermione suponía lo que estaban haciendo, pero decidió callar también, para no preocupar a las demás.

Los días siguientes, Ron, acompañado de Harry, Draco, Neville, Ernie y Cormac, volvió al bosque para volver a hablar con Zabini, que siguió insistiendo en que no sabía nada, lo que les llevó a entrar en lo más profundo del bosque, lugar en el que únicamente Draco había estado, y de eso hacía mucho. Lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, fueron avanzando hasta dar con una cueva, donde podían oírse voces de gente discutiendo, avanzaron un poco más, con la esperanza de poder escuchar lo que se decía.

- ¿Estás diciendo que es la segunda vez que te preguntan por él?- Dijo la voz desconocida de un hombre.

- Sí, hace unos días y hoy mismo.- Respondió Zabini.- El pobre cree que puede salvar a su esposa.- Dijo usando un tono de burla.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no les has dicho nada?- Preguntó esta vez la voz de una mujer. Al oírla la piel de Neville se puso de gallina, el conocía esa voz, pero ¿de qué?

- Sí, estoy seguro. Solamente que he oído rumores, y que no podrá proteger a su esposa por mucha protección que ponga.

- Eso está bien, que le teman, dentro de poco el Jinete recuperará lo que es suyo por derecho.- Terminó la mujer.

Rápidamente volvieron por el camino, y no pararon hasta que pudieron ver el castillo. Ernie y Cormac se encontraban indiferentes a la conversación que acababan de oír. En cambio, los demás se habían quedado pensativos, Neville había recordado de quien era la voz de esa mujer, la culpable de la locura de sus padres, Bellatrix Lestrange, pero tenía entendido que había sido enviada a Australia, entonces ¿Qué hacía allí? Mientras tanto, Ron, Harry y Draco intentaban acordarse de todo lo que sabían acerca del Jinete, Harry había crecido con sabiendo ese nombre, pues fue el asesino de sus padres, y Draco también, pues por órdenes de ese sujeto, su padre había empezado la batalla en contra de los Weasley. Ron en cambio, lo único que sabía era que se le conocía como el Jinete de la Muerte, pues allí donde iba, llevaba consigo muerte y destrucción, había oído de pueblos enteros arrasados por culpa del Jinete y sus seguidores, no podía entender como alguien así tenía gente que le apoyase.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al despacho de Ron, donde el resto les esperaban, ansiosos por saber que habían averiguado.

- ¿Qué habéis descubierto?- Preguntaron el señor Granger y el señor Weasley nada más les vieron entrar por la puerta.

- Hay una cueva en lo más profundo del bosque donde hacen reuniones.- Comenzó a contarles Harry.- Le han estado preguntando a Zabini que era lo que había dicho, y han terminado mencionando al Jinete.- Dijo esto último mirando a Sirius, que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

- También estaba Bellatrix Lestrange.- Añadió Neville, todos le miraron.- No es fácil olvidar la voz de la mujer que llevó a tus padres a la locura.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme quien es el Jinete?- Preguntó Cormac.

- El Jinete es un ser despiadado que disfruta con el dolor que les causa a los demás. Según tengo entendido, los Malfoy están entre su círculo más cercano ¿verdad?- Dijo Albus. Draco asintió.- Le gusta matar, ya lo hemos visto, con los padres de Harry, y con esas pobres muchachas.

- ¿Pero quién es? ¿Por qué hace esto?- Preguntó Ron, aquello era muy confuso.

- Se hace llamar lord, pero no lo es, no tiene ningún título, y creo que busca algo o quiere algo que los Weasley tenéis, no es normal que se haya ensañado con vosotros, o mejor dicho, con Ron. Solo hay dos opciones, o le has hecho algo imperdonable sin darte cuenta, o tienes algo que desea con todas sus ganas, y yo apostaría por la segunda opción.

De camino a su habitación, Ron continuaba pensando que era lo que poseía que tenía tanto valor para un asesino, ¿dinero? ¿tierras? ¿poder? Por una parte no tenía ningún sentido, sus hermanos también tenían todo eso y a ellos no les habían atacado, pero por otra parte, el era el único de sus hermanos sin descendencia, "de momento" se recordó mientras pensaba en Hermione y en su aún no visible embarazo, si le mataban sería más fácil apoderarse de todo su patrimonio.

Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, pudo comprobar con una sonrisa que Hermione se encontraba profundamente dormida, se cambió y se metió con ella en la cama, abrazándola con cuidado, y se dedicó a observarla, últimamente pasaba muy poco tiempo con ella, y la echaba de menos.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno, avisó a todos los amigos y parientes que iba a pasar todo el día con Hermione, por lo que Charlie se ofreció voluntario para ir al bosque por él. Pasaron todo el día en el prado al lado del lago, Hermione no había estado allí desde su paseo, y con la llegada del verano estaba espectacular. Ron aprovechó para contarle lo ocurrido el día anterior, y ella le contó la historia de Neville, ya que ayer no se había encontrado con ánimos para hacerlo.

Cuando les vieron volver del bosque al atardecer, acordaron que iba siendo hora de volver, pero se entretuvieron tanto recogiendo la manta y ordenando la cesta, que cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo se había hecho ya de noche.

A la altura de los invernaderos, el sonido de un caballo les hizo detenerse, pensando que sería alguno de los suyos que se habría escapado de las caballerizas, volvieron sobre sus pasos. Vieron a lo lejos, cerca del bosque, un enorme caballo negro, que definitivamente no era de los suyos, y encima de él se encontraba la sombra a la que Hermione ya había visto en dos ocasiones. Lentamente se fue acercando a ellos, haciendo que Ron se pusiese delante de Hermione en un intento de protegerla.

- No te servirá de nada Weasley, desde el mismo momento que pisó estas tierras para casarse contigo, está condenada.- Dijo la sombra.

- Eso es lo que tú te crees.- Le dijo Ron en tono desafiante.

La sombra, enfadada por tal muestra de desprecio hacia él, desenvainó la espada, con la esperanza de que cayesen en su trampa. En un desesperado intento, Ron agarró a Hermione y empezaron a correr hacia el bosque, mientras el Jinete les observaba riéndose.

- Comienza la caza.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a seguirles.


	16. La Persecución

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 15

La Persecución

Se internaron en el bosque, el mismo al que la había hecho prometer que nunca entrase, aunque aquella vez no le había desobedecido, había sido él el que la había arrastrado hacia allí, todo aquello era culpa suya, deberían haber vuelto con los demás, y no quedarse solos, sabía que era muy peligroso. Y ahora ella, la mujer a la que amaba, y su hijo iban a morir por su culpa, porque él no había sido lo suficiente inteligente como para descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo, cuando era tan obvio. A su sufrimiento se unió la culpa, al ser consciente de que podría haber evitado otras cuatro muertes.

Siguieron corriendo, adentrándose cada vez más en aquel espeso bosque, sin saber a dónde se dirigían y sin poder ver nada, los altos arboles impedían que entrase luz alguna. Después de un rato, Ron empezó a notar como cada vez a Hermione le constaba más seguirle el ritmo, por lo que, cuando algo más adelante vislumbraron un poco de claridad, y Ron decidió dirigirse hacia allí.

- Hermione, por favor, perdóname.- Le susurró mientras se paraban en el pequeño claro a descansar, hacía tiempo que no oían las pisadas del caballo del Jinete, por lo que supusieron que estaban a salvo.- Cuando me di cuenta de lo importantes que eras para mí, me prometí que te protegería y no he sabido cumplirlo.

- No te preocupes.- Le contestó ella entrecortadamente, todavía intentando recuperar el aliento.- Si vamos a morir, lo haremos juntos.

Se acercaron el uno al otro para darse su último beso, cuando oyeron los cascos del caballo de su perseguidor. Y de repente apareció, con la espada en alto, haciendo que fuese iluminada por la luz de la luna, aquel que reclamaba por sus vidas.

- Por mucho que corráis no os podréis escapar.- Les dijo, bajándose del caballo y acercándose a ellos lentamente, todavía con la espada en alto.- Os escondáis donde os escondáis, siempre os encontraré.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó Ron, si iba a morir, quería saber las razones.- ¿Por qué has hecho todo eso, matar, quemar, envenenar…?

- ¿Qué por qué?- Le preguntó furioso.- Porque todo lo que tienes, todas las tierras, el pueblo, pero sobre todo el castillo, es mío.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Ron confuso, ese hombre estaba demente.- Mi abuelo pagó por estas tierras, nos pertenecen.

El Jinete comenzó a reír, con una risa fría y sin un ápice de diversión, que tanto a Ron como a Hermione les puso los pelos de punta.

- Vaya, vaya.- Dijo, todavía riéndose.- Así que no sabes nada de la cláusula especial. Me sorprende que tu padre no te haya contado nada.

- ¿Cláusula especial? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?- Preguntaba, cada vez más confuso.

- Tu abuelo le compró estas tierras al mío unos años antes de mi nacimiento. Mi familia estaba arruinada, en cambio, la tuya comenzaba a tener poder y dinero. Fue una auténtica ganga, tu abuelo no pagó ni un tercio de lo que valía entonces, también es verdad que el analfabeto de mi abuelo no tenía ni idea del valor de estas tierras ni del castillo.- Se quedó callado un momento.- Debo agradecerte a ti y a tu padre lo que habéis conseguido, habéis elevado el valor de mis tierras.

- Todo lo que cuentas es muy interesante.- Dijo irónicamente Ron.- Pero se te olvida que estas tierras y todo lo que hay en ellas es mío.

- Si claro, en cierto modo es cierto.- Dijo riéndose.- Pero te olvidas de la cláusula especial. Mi abuelo sentenció que todo esto debía heredarlo el último nieto varón del comprador, si antes de cumplir los veintidós tenía como mínimo un heredero.

Ron se quedó boquiabierto, poco a poco las piezas fueron encajando. Ahora entendía porque su padre le había legado la propiedad más valiosa, porque Lavender y sus otras dos amantes habían muerto, y porque su padre le había obligado a casarse.

- Por tu cara deduzco que ya lo has entendido todo.- Dijo el Jinete.- ¿Nunca se te hizo raro que tus hermanos no protestasen cuando se hizo la separación de los terrenos dejándote a ti el mejor, cuando debería ser para el hermano mayor? ¿Por qué tu padre vino en una visita urgente el día de tu veintiún cumpleaños imponiéndote un matrimonio con la esperanza de que le dieses nietos?- Ron le miró, ¿Cómo demonios sabía eso? Había sido una conversación a puerta cerrada con su padre y el consejo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo mucho más porque el Jinete siguió preguntando- ¿Por qué maté a esa hermosa muchacha que tuvo la desgracia de quedarse embarazada de ti y a la que ibas a convertir en tu esposa? ¿O por qué maté a tus otras dos amantes, temeroso de que alguna terminase también embarazada? ¿O por qué voy a matar lentamente y delante de ti a esa pobre mujer que ha tenido la desgracia de ser tu esposa y de encima estar embarazada?- Llegados a ese punto tanto Ron como Hermione estaban temblando, ¿Cómo podía saber tantas cosas?

- ¿Quieres el castillo? Quédatelo, quédatelo todo.- Le gritó Ron cuando se recuperó de todo lo escuchado.- Solo, te suplico que dejes que ella y mi hijo se vayan. Mátame a mí si quieres…

- ¡NO!- Gritó Hermione detrás de él.

- … pero deja que se vaya.- Dijo señalando a Hermione.

- Curiosa oferta... que no voy a aceptar. Si les dejase vivir, habría dos herederos que me impedirían poseer legalmente todo esto, en cambio, si los tres morís, todo volverá a su dueño original, es decir, a mí. Si no os importa, me gustaría terminar con todo esto esta noche, si es posible.- Terminó con simpleza, mientras sonreía y levantaba la espada.

- No te lo permitiré.- Dijo Ron, mientras con un gesto de la mano le indicaba a Hermione que empezase a correr.

- ¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir? No tienes espada, ni pistolas, ¿acaso me vas a atacar con una rama?

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia él con la espada en alto, Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de tirarse al suelo y rodar, cuando levantó la cabeza, comprobó con alivio que Hermione había echado a correr. El sonido del viento le avisó para apartarse justo cuando la espada se clavaba donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza. Viendo que el próximo ataque estaba a punto de llegar y de que esa vez no tendría tiempo de apartase, agarró una rama para detener el golpe justo a tiempo. Lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho más, por mucha rabia que le diese admitirlo, el Jinete tenía razón, no tenía arma con la que pelear en una batalla justa. Así que, utilizando los conocimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que tenía, le lanzó contra él, agarrándole con una mano el brazo que sostenía la espada, mientras que con la otra le propinaba un puñetazo es el estómago, lo que hizo que soltase la espada, gesto que aprovechó Ron para recogerla.

El grito desesperado que soltó Hermione en ese momento, bastó para que toda la concentración de Ron se desvaneciera, y antes de que pudiese dar un paso para ayudarla, un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza, haciendo que cayese desmayado en el suelo.

Cuando despertó comprobó que se encontraba en una estancia mal iluminada, las sombras que proyectaban las pocas velas y que se movían continuamente le mareaban, hasta el punto de no saber si estaba solo, y el dolor de cabeza que tenía tampoco ayudaba mucho. Se dio cuenta de que las manos y los pies los tenía sujetos por unos grilletes que estaban unidos a la fría roca.

Algo se movió por su izquierda, alguien, no podía ver quién, estaba encendiendo más velas, por lo que pudo ver mejor el sitio en el que se encontraba. Por todos lados, repartidos por la habitación, se encontraban todo tipo de artilugios de tortura. Una silla con correas para sujetar las muñecas y los tobillos, con pinchos que sobresalían tanto del asiento como del respaldo. En una de las esquinas una jaula colgante, donde podían apreciarse para horror de Ron, huesos. Un toro de Falaris, un toro de metal en el que se introducía a una persona y se ponía encima de una hoguera, haciendo que se quemas viva por el calor de metal ardiente. La doncella de hierro, una especie de sarcófago lleno de enormes pinchos por dentro. Finalmente, justo en el centro se encontraba el potro de tortura, y para más desesperación de Ron, era el lugar en el que se encontraba Hermione, atada de pies y manos, y por lo que parecía, desmayada.

El Jinete entró por la puerta, y se quedó ahí hasta que el hombrecillo que estaba encendiendo las velas se fue, miró a Ron y al ver que estaba despierto se acercó hasta él.

- Veo que ya te has despertado, ¿Has tenido una buena siesta?- Le preguntó burlonamente.

- ¡Suéltala! Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

- Ohh, te equivocas, ella tiene mucho que ver con esto, ella y el heredero que lleva en su vientre.

Se dirigió hacia Hermione, que empezaba a despertase y a moverse, inquieta al notar que se encontraba atada. Al ver al Jinete inclinado sobre ella soltó un grito ahogado y empezó a retorcerse, con la esperanza de soltarse, pero las correas estaban bien sujetas y solo conseguían hacerla más daño en las muñecas.

- ¡Estate quieta!- Le ordenó- Será mucho mejor para ti, te lo aseguro.- Dijo alejándose de ella y buscando algo entre unos instrumentos.

Se incorporó con un cuchillo en la mano, y se dirigió hacia Hermione, que le observaba completamente aterrorizada. Lentamente fue cortándole el vestido, haciéndole una raja que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Hermione podía sentir el frío contacto del cuchillo contra su piel, por lo que intentaba mantenerse lo más quieta posible. Cuando finalmente terminó de cortar el vestido, lo apartó, dejando a la vista las piernas de Hermione, siguió cortando las mangas, hasta dejarle apenas unos finos tirantes.

- Así podrás ver cuando se le desencajen los brazos y las piernas del cuerpo.- Le dijo a Ron.

Dejó el cuchillo encima de una mesa, y se dirigió de nuevo en busca de más instrumentos, cuando se incorporó vieron que llegaba dos látigos, uno era de cuero, normal, en cambio, el otro, estaba constituido por cadenas metálicas. Se dirigió lentamente a Hermione, haciendo la espera para recibir los golpes fuese eterna, convirtiéndola también en una tortura, pero cuando apenas le quedaban dos pasos para llegar hacia ella, se giró bruscamente, dirigiéndose hacia Ron.

- No va a ser ella la única que sufra, eso sería injusto, ¿no crees?- Dijo dándole el primer azote con el látigo de cuero.

Ron mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras seguía azotándole, no permitiría que Hermione le oyese, sería fuerte por ella, además, le estaba resultando fácil, no le pegaba fuerte, ni siquiera le había hecho sangrar, y ya le había dado siete latigazos. De repente, los azotes cambiaron, volviéndose más dolorosos, no pudo impedir esa vez que un sonoro grito saliese de su garganta. El Jinete había comenzado a azotarle con el otro látigo.

Hermione veía desde tu posición lo que el Jinete le estaba haciendo a Ron, aquello era peor que si se lo estuviese haciendo a ella, y comprendió que eso era exactamente lo que proponía, torturando a uno, también torturaba al otro. Cuando oyó que Ron comenzaba a gritar, ella comenzó a gritar también, gritaba su nombre, intentando decirle que estaba allí, mandándole sus fuerzas para que aguantase.

Después de diez minutos de latigazos el Jinete paró, mofándose del sufrimiento de los dos, sabiendo que había conseguido lo que quería, torturarles a los dos. Iba a volverles locos de sufrimiento haciendo daño al otro.

Se dirigió hacia Hermione, sintiendo la mirada de Ron detrás de él, sabía que si le provocaba haciendo daño a su esposa y luego lo soltaba, sería digno de un buen combate, y una buena tortura para ella cuando le matase. Apretó aún más fuerte las correas, haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

- ¡No la toques!- Le gritaba Ron furioso.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- Volvió a gritar, empezando a retorcerse para intentar soltarse de los grilletes.

- ¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir?- Le provocó.

Se dirigió a la rueda que había en uno de los costados del potro y comenzó a girarla lentamente, haciendo que las articulaciones de Hermione empezasen a estirarse, mientras ella intentaba controlar sus gritos. Colocó un tronco de madera debajo de sus piernas, haciendo que la tensión que aguantaba su cuerpo fuese mayor, en ese momento no pudo evitar el grito que salió de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que notaba como sus articulaciones crujían.

Paró un poco, solo para ver la cara de Ron, parecía ser él el que estaba siendo torturado, ni siquiera había puesto esa cara cuando le había azotado, había puesto cara de desafío, como diciéndole que se atreviese a volver a pegarle, seguramente con la intención de que se olvidase de Hermione.

Cuando iba a volver a girar la rueda, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Bellatrix Lestrange bastante alterada.

- Mi señor, han venido Potter y Malfoy con un montón de guardias, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?

- ¿Es que siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo?- Preguntó furioso mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- No penséis que os habéis librado, jamás encontrarán esta habitación, y cuando termine con ellos, será vuestro turno.- Le dijo antes de desaparecer.

- Hermione ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño?- Preguntó Ron alterado.

- Si estoy bien.- Contestó ella.- ¿Y tú? ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme!

- Nada que una buena botella de coñac no cure.- Bromeó intentando relajar el ambiente. Si Harry y Draco estaban allí, podían darse por salvados.

Hermione iba a contestarle que ese no era momento para bromas, cuando notaron que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta, y que finalmente después de un click lo conseguía.

- ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Estáis ahí?- Preguntó la voz de Neville. Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados, nunca se habían alegrado tanto de escuchar la voz de un conocido.

Rápidamente les desató a ambos, Ron se encontraba bien, el dolor de los latigazos apenas le dolía ya, en cambio Hermione apenas podía caminar, le dolían las articulaciones de cuando la había estirado. Como buen caballero inglés, se quitó su chaqueta y se la ofreció a Hermione para que pudiese taparse. Cuando se disponían a abandonar aquella horrible habitación, se dieron cuenta de que alguien les bloqueaba el paso.

- Jamás escaparéis de aquí con vida…


	17. El Final

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Capítulo 16

El Final

- Jamás escaparéis de aquí con vida- Dijo Bellatrix, entrando en la habitación.

- Eso está por verse.- Dijo Ron, que junto con Neville cogieron unos instrumentos de los que se encontraban allí, que tenía una punta afilada en uno de los extremos.

Bellatrix agarró un puñal que llevaba en el cinturón y lo levantó, mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa.

- Muy bien niños, hora de jugar.- Dijo dirigiéndose a ellos.

A pesar de ser un dos contra uno, pronto se dieron cuenta de que Bellatrix era muy habilidosa con las armas, pero a ella poco le importaba eso, su auténtico deseo era enfrentarse a Neville por lo que no paró de darle golpes a Ron donde tenía las marcas de los latigazos, lo que hizo que al final Neville pelease solo contra ella.

- Parece que vas a vengar a tus papis ¿no Longbottom?- Le preguntó burlonamente, enfureciendo a Neville.

- Te arrepentirás de lo que les hiciste.- Dijo, haciendo que comenzase la auténtica batalla que Bellatrix estaba esperando.

A duras penas conseguía Neville apartarse de los ataques que le daba Bellatrix con su pequeño puñal, pero tenía la ventaja de que su lanza era larga, y podía alcanzarla sin que el cuchillo se acercase mucho a él. La pena era que Bellatrix también se había dado cuenta y esquivaba sus ataques con demasiada rapidez, hasta que finalmente en un ataque por parte de Neville consiguió quitarle la lanza. Viendo que tenía la victoria tan cerca, empezó a reír descontroladamente, consiguiendo desconcertar a Neville, se lanzó hacia él con el puñal en alto, con intención de clavárselo en el pecho, pero logró detenerla, aún teniéndola agarrada por el brazo, comenzaron a forcejear, cada uno intentando clavárselo al otro. Hasta que finalmente Bellatrix cayó al suelo con el puñal en el pecho.

- Mi señor…- Susurró en su último aliento.

- Ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte es capaz de olvidarse de ese sujeto.- Dijo Neville, ayudando a Ron a levantarse y a levantar a Hermione.- Venga vamos, los demás están en el vestíbulo.

- Neville, ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?- Preguntó Ron desconcertado.

- Luego te lo explico, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

Subieron por unas escaleras apenas iluminadas y muy estrechas, en dirección al vestíbulo, donde podía oírse ruido de espadas chocando y de gritos, e incluso algún que otro disparo. Finalmente terminaron de subir y se encontraron con la batalla. Era fácil reconocer a los miembros de cada bando, los seguidores del Jinete iban todos de negro, mientras que los defensores que habían ido desde el castillo estaban vestidos con armaduras. En un solo vistazo, Ron encontró al Jinete, que estaba peleando con Harry, Sirius y Remus, después de buscar un lugar seguro en el que Hermione pudiese esconderse, a pesar de sus protestas de querer estar con él, se dirigió hacia ellos, por el camino pudo ver a Draco, a sus hermanos y a su padre, con los que luego arreglaría cuentas, e incluso Cormac y el señor Granger estaban por allí.

- ¿Así que crees que puedes luchar contra mí?- Le preguntó el Jinete mientras le veía acercarse.

- Te vas a arrepentir de lo que nos has hecho a Hermione y a mí.- Le dijo mientras Harry le alcanzaba su espada, que había tenido la buena idea de llevarla, mientras que se encargaba junto con Sirius y Remus de cubrir las espaldas de Ron mientras éste peleaba con el Jinete.- Pero antes quiero que me resuelvas algunas dudas.

- Estaré encantado.- Dijo mientras se lanzaba a por el primer ataque, que Ron consiguió bloquear casi sin esfuerzo.

- ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? ¿Cosas que solo deberíamos saberlas pocas personas?- Preguntó, eso era lo que más le importaba, eso y saber si se había colado en el castillo.

- Fue muy fácil, el castillo tiene multitud de pasadizos secretos desde los que es posible entrar y salir, uno de ellos conecta directamente con esta pequeña fortaleza, lo único que tenía que hacer era recorrerlos y ya estaba dentro, además alguno de ellos dan a lugares realmente espectaculares, como a la Torre Oeste, tengo entendido que es donde celebráis la asamblea.- Ron se quedó momentáneamente paralizado.- Hay otro que da a tu propio despacho, es fascinante con lo dura que parece la piedra y lo fácil que se cuela el sonido a través de un pequeño agujero, ¿verdad?- Preguntó socarronamente.- Y claro, luego están también mis espías.

- ¿Espías?- Preguntó Ron, el ya había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero no creía que nadie de su castillo pudiese traicionarle.

- Están por ejemplo los Carrow, hermano y hermana, de esta manera me enteré de tus métodos de entrenamiento y del embarazo de tu esposa, que ¿Dónde está? Podría participar con nosotros en esta agradable charla.- Dijo el Jinete, haciendo enfadar a Ron.

- ¡No volverás a tocarla!- Dijo atacando esta vez él, el Jinete detuvo el ataque con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho él antes.

- Aún no he terminado.- Dijo comenzando a enfadarse.- Tu me has hecho una pregunta, y yo te la voy a contestar, te voy a contestar a todo lo que quieras, antes de matarte. Hay otro espía que me ha sido de utilidad y del que jamás ha sospechado nadie.

- ¿De quién se trata?- Preguntó Ron curioso, ¿otro espía?

- De Snape.- Dijo despacio, disfrutando de la reacción de Ron, que le habían abierto los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa.- Ha sido realmente útil, me avisó de la llegada de tu padre el día de tu cumpleaños, de la llegada de tu esposa…

- Eso es lo que te hemos hecho creer.- Dijo Albus entrando por la puerta, haciendo que los combates se detuviesen por un momento.- En realidad seguía mis órdenes para que tú te enterases de lo que a nosotros nos interesaba.- Todos le miraron estupefactos, sobre todo los Weasley, que no tenían ni idea de que Snape fuese un doble espía.- Pero decidí mantenerlo en secreto hasta que llegase el momento adecuado, y ese momento ya ha llegado.

- Ya no importa a quien le deba su lealtad cada uno, porque dentro de poco yo seré dueño y señor de todas estas tierras y me vengaré de los que me traicionaron.- Dijo el Jinete.

- Nada de esto te pertenecerá jamás.- Dijo Ron con la espada en alto.

En cuanto vieron que volvían a pelear, los demás combatientes que se había parado con la llegada de Albus volvieron también a la pelea. A pesar de que todavía seguía dolorido por lo azotes recibidos, Ron se movía con una gran destreza, demostrando de esta manera todos sus años de duro entrenamiento

Uno a uno, lo seguidores del Jinete fueron cayendo, ya que no se encontraban tan bien preparados como lo estaban los hombres del castillo, hasta que al final solo quedaron Ron y el Jinete, una batalla que parecía que nunca iba a acabar.

Ambos, al ver que el otro sabía perfectamente como bloquear sus ataques, decidieron cambiar de estrategia, se dedicaban únicamente a atacarse, con la esperanza de que alguno saliese herido, aunque fuese con un simple corte, lo suficiente para distraerle y darle el golpe final. Pero esa estrategia tampoco parecía funcionar, hasta que en un mal golpe, el Jinete le arrebató la espada a Ron, haciendo que la suya propia se le escapase de las manos.

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente, sin ningún tipo de arma por parte de Ron, pero el Jinete todavía guardaba algo debajo de la manga, lentamente, se apartó la capa dejando a la vista la pequeña pistola que guardaba en su cinturón. Antes de que pudiese sacarla, Ron corrió hacia él, haciendo que los dos cayesen al suelo, para mala suerte de Ron, el Jinete había conseguido sacar la pistola y se encontraba disparando al aire, con la esperanza de darle. Los hombres que se encontraban observando la pelea, a la espera de ayudar a Ron, corrieron a refugiarse. Mientras que en el vestíbulo los disparos y los forcejeos continuaban. Hermione, que desde su posición veía todo lo que ocurría, temblaba de miedo porque algo le pasase a Ron, y cuando finalmente, un último disparo se oyó y ambos se quedaron quietos, su corazón se paralizó.

- ¿Ron?- Preguntó con la voz temblorosa, mientras se dirigía a ellos.

Uno de los dos, no podía saber cual, se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente, como si estuviese recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Hermione?- Dijo Ron levantándose poco a poco.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver la sangre que brotaba del Jinete. Con un suspiro de alivio abrazó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que soltase un pequeño quejido por sus heridas.

- Lo siento, lo siento, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó mientras le cogía la cara con la dos manos.

- Si.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla. Pero el repentino sonido de aplausos y v vítores les cortó, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen.

Poco a poco, comenzaron a retirarse del aquella fortaleza, dejando algo de privacidad a Ron y Hermione.

- Te amo.- dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos

- Te amo.- Le contestó ella antes de besarle, mientras el amanecer comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

Se encontraban caminando por un sendero, no debía saltar mucho para salir del bosque, ya que se empezaban a apreciar pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles. Aprovechando que se encontraban Harry, Draco y Neville con ellos, Ron decidió preguntarles una incógnita que seguía en su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo supisteis donde estábamos?

- Cuando vimos que tardabais mucho en volver, decidimos ir a buscaros, y al ver todo tirado por el suelo nos imaginamos lo peor, así que fuimos al bosque, y allí oímos al idiota de Zabini hablando con Dolohov, que le estaba contando no se qué de que por fin su señor iba a recuperar lo que es suyo, pero lo que nos llamó la atención fue que dijeron tu nombre, así que decidimos seguirle y llegamos hasta la fortaleza.

- ¿Pero cómo consiguió encontrarnos Neville en ese laberinto de fortaleza?- Preguntó Hermione curiosa.

- Decidimos que Harry fuese en busca de ayuda, Neville y yo pensábamos en como os íbamos a encontrar, hasta que a Neville se le ocurrió usar la distracción de los hombres para escabullirse y entrar.- Explicó Draco.

- Pero el problema era que no tenía ni idea de donde estabais, así que cuando la batalla comenzó y vi que Bellatrix se marchaba por un pasillo decidí seguirla, era raro porque Bellatrix no es de las que rechaza una buena pelea, así que pensé que seguramente iría a avisarle, y donde estuviese él, estaríais vosotros.- Terminó de explicar Neville.

- Neville eso es increíble y muy valiente.- Dijo Hermione.- Muchas gracias. En realidad, gracias a todos, no sé que hubiese sido de nosotros si no llegáis a aparecer.

Finalmente, entablaron una conversación más alegre y llegaron al límite del bosque, allí se encontraba el pueblo entero, que querían comprobar por sí mismos que todo había acabado, y que ya no volverían a vivir la pesadilla que habían vivido las últimas semanas.

Nada más llegar al vestíbulo, donde se encontraban Ginny, sus cuñadas, Hannah, y las señora Granger y Weasley, Ron ordenó que todas acompañasen a Hermione hasta el cuarto, y que el médico fuese inmediatamente a revisarla, mientras que el organizaba una reunión en su despacho, con sus hermanos, lo miembros del consejo y su padre. Tenía cosas que aclarar con ellos.

Una vez que todos hicieron lo que había ordenado, y de despedirse de Hermione con un beso, se fue a su despacho, donde ya le estaban esperando.

- Ron yo…- Comenzó a decir su padre, pero le cayó con un gesto de la mano.

- Mi vida ha sido un infierno lo últimos años- Comenzó- He sido acusado de asesinato, he cargado con una culpa enorme, y la mujer a la que amo y mi hijo han estado a punto de morir. Ahora responded, ¿Por qué demonios nunca me habíais contado nada? De la cláusula especial que te llevó a dejarme el castillo- Dijo mirando a su padre.- De que Snape era un doble espía- Dijo pasando su mirada a Albus.- De porque vosotros aceptasteis todo esto sin decir ni una sola palabra.- Gritó mirando a sus hermanos, a Sirius y a Remus.- No solo estaba mi vida en peligro, sino también las de Hermione. ¿Se puede saber que os he hecho para merecer todo esto?

- Ron, comprendemos que estés enfadado, es normal.- Empezó Bill, Ron le fulminó con la mirada.- Pero llegamos a la conclusión de que para ti hubiese sido una gran presión saber toda la verdad.

- Eso dilo por ti y por Percy.- Saltó de repente Charlie.- Os recuerdo que Fred, George y yo queríamos contárselo todo desde que papá le dio el castillo.

- Ron, todo esto ha sido culpa mía.- Dijo el señor Weasley, callando lo que fuese a responder Percy.- Eres mi hijo pequeño y quería protegerte del destino que te había tocado, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo único que he hecho ha sido fallarte. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?

- Nunca ha habido nada que perdonar, solo quería saber las respuestas. Sé que lo has hecho para protegerme, pero te hubiese agradecido que me lo hubieses contado desde el principio, se hubiesen podido evitar muertes.

- Yo siento no haber contado que Snape era un espía.- Dijo Albus.- Le pedí ayuda cuando los padres de Harry fueron asesinados, me contó todo, que ese hombre les había matado, que él era el heredero del castillo si no se cumplía la cláusula… Lo hice para protegeros a todos.

- Está bien.- Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.- Ahora si me disculpáis quiero ver cómo están mi esposa y mi hijo, que algún médico me revise para que Hermione se quede tranquila.- Y salió por la puerta.

Cuando llegó hasta su habitación, después de que el médico le revisase las heridas, comprobó que Hermione se había quedado dormida, posiblemente mientras le esperaba, sonrió, la dejaría dormir, había sido una larga noche. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para bañarse, cuando oyó unos pasos.

- Yo también necesito un baño ¿sabes?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ron solo rió, le quitó el vestido a su esposa, y juntos se metieron en la enorme bañera.

- ¿Te ha revisado la el médico?- Le preguntó mientras acariciaba su plano vientre.

- Sí, ha dicho que estoy bien, que lo único que necesito es descansar hasta que se me pasen los dolores.- Se quedó callada un momento.- También ha dicho que nuestro bebé está perfectamente, y no a sufrido ningún daño.- Sonrió.- Se parece a ti.

- ¿A mí?- Hermione asintió.- ¿En qué?

- Es un luchador.- Respondió sencillamente.

Ron rió, era una risa feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que estaba tranquilo con el futuro. Tenía una esposa a la que amaba y que ella le amaba a él, y su hijo se encontraba sano. No había nada mejor que eso.

**Hola!**

**Con mucha pena tengo que deciros que ya solo queda un capítulo. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia, gracias a vosotros he podido escribir esta historia sobre todo en alguno momentos en los que mi inspiración se quería ir de vacaciones. Muchas gracias :)  
**


	18. Epílogo

**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Rowling yo solo juego con sus vidas.**

Epílogo

Era un brillante día de mediados de agosto, un enorme grupo de gente se encontraba en la puerta de una de las más importantes iglesias de Londres esperando la salida de los novios. Cuando finalmente salieron, una avalancha de pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos cayeron sobre ellos, al mismo tiempo que la gente les aplaudía y los amigos y familiares les daban la enhorabuena. Entre este último grupo se encontraban Ron y Hermione, que le estaban dando sus felicitaciones a los recién casados.

Después de un rato más sobre el abrasador sol, Ron se desprendió incómodo de un botón de la camisa, con la esperanza de estar un poco más fresco, no soportaba los trajes londinenses, ni tampoco su clima, pero le había prometido a Hermione que irían a la boda de Neville y Hannah. Soltó un suspiro, si únicamente estaba aguantando todo eso era por la sonrisa que tenía dibujada su esposa en esos instantes, se dedicó a observarla, decidiendo que era más interesante que todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Estaba preciosa, el vestido azul cielo que llevaba puesto conseguía lucir su aún poco voluminoso vientre de tres meses, su indomable pelo se encontraba recogido en un elegante moño, que dejaba su cara despejada.

Repentinamente, le vino a la mente todo lo que había ocurrido en el último mes y medio. Después de que el médico les asegurase que el bebé se encontraba bien, habían estado tres días metidos en la cama descansando a ratos, y amándose en otros. Hermione no había sufrido grandes daños, y las heridas que le habían provocado los latigazos a Ron se habían curado a los pocos días.

Había arreglado las cosas con su familia, después de la primera discusión, Ron se había relajado lo suficiente como para escuchar los motivos de su padre y hermanos, y finalmente les había perdonado. Y había aprovechado que tanto su familia como la familia y amigos de Hermione se encontraban allí para celebrar otra boda, esta vez deseada por ambos, y con él siendo paciente, aunque casi no había podido aguantar las ganas de ir a buscarla, otra vez.

En cuanto a los seguidores del Jinete, había sido denunciados y arrestados, lo que sumado a la boda, concluyó en una fiesta de una semana de duración a la que se habían unido los habitantes del pueblo, en la que el buen humor y el buen ambiente habían sido protagonistas.

De pronto notó que Hermione le estaba mirando, y que su sonrisa aumentaba al darse cuenta de que él la estaba observando. Lentamente se fue dirigiendo hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?- Le preguntó abrazándole.

- En que hoy estás preciosa, y en que deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma.- Le dijo sonriéndole, y besándola.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó confusa, mientras le devolvía el beso.

- Bueno, has conseguido domar a la Bestia.- Le dijo todavía sonriendo.- Es una gran hazaña.

- En ese caso, tendremos que encontrar a alguien que cuente la historia.- Le respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

- Encárgate tú de eso esposa.

- Tengo una idea mejor.- Él levantó las cejas, esperando que hablase.- Hagámoslo juntos.

- Me parece una idea estupenda.- Dijo inclinándose de nuevo para besarla.

De esta manera, la Bestia de las Tierras Altas escocesas y la mujer que logró domarlo se convirtieron en una leyenda que lo habitantes de esta región cuentan en las largas noches de invierno. Porque al fin y al cabo, el calor del amor consigue conquistar hasta el corazón del más frio e indomable de los hombres.

**FIN**

**Ahora si, con mucha pena os digo que la historia a llegado a su fin. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Espero sorprenderos dentro de poco con otra historia. Muchas gracias a todos. Un abrazo**


End file.
